Te encontré
by AliceUchihaLockwood
Summary: Una semana después de la batalla contra Maximus, la vida iba tranquilamente para Flint y Alice, pero cuando ella tiene que irse de la isla y los problemas amenazan con la vida de ambos... ¿Podrá Alice salvar a su amigo y salvar la suya de paso? Secuela de Crossed Roads
1. Shelbourne

Habían pasado 8 días a partir de la pelea contra Maximus, Alice ya se había recuperado completamente de sus heridas, y sus poderes estaban de nuevo al máximo, su loca amistad con Cassie y Cal la habían metido en varios problemas junto con ellos por hacer retos estúpidos y en parte asquerosos. Ahora estaba en su habitación descansando y mirando al techo, estaba feliz de haberse vuelto parte de la familia Lockwood, y muy contenta por llevarse excelentemente bien con su nuevo mejor amigo… pero había dos cosas que le incomodaban…

—Ay por Dios, esto sí es malo, me pregunto cómo se lo voy a decir… y para colmo que no me puedo sacar a esa maldita rata de medio metro de la cabeza… kisama…

***tres días antes…***

_Flint estaba caminando por el cielo despejado de la ciudad de Swallow Falls, tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, no podía parar de mirar al cielo y pensar que se llevaría muy bien con la joven princesa Saiyajin, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando una voz tediosa que marcaba problemas apareció, entonces la sonrisa de Flint desapareció:_

_— __¿Por qué estás tan feliz estúpido?_

_Era Albert Shelbourne, el alcalde de Swallow Falls, un enano egoísta, bastardo, insolente, arrogante, idiota, cucaracha y todas las cosas malas que se podrían ocurrirle a cualquiera, fue el causante de que la fábrica se haya incendiado y mucha gente hubiera muerto, ya que la vieja caldera explotó, atribuyéndole la culpa por la muerte de la madre de Flint, además del asesinato de los padres de Brent y la muerte de Marlene._

_—__Contesta idiota, ¿por qué estás tan feliz?_

_—__Por favor… déjame_

_— __¿Y por qué debería hacerlo estúpido? ¿Acaso quieres correr con tu mami? Oh, espera, no puedes, porque ella ya está muerta, y tu padre es un inútil, al igual que tú y tu madre_

_Flint apretaba sus puños con fuerza, no sabía si salir corriendo y darle la razón a Shelbourne o quedarse allí parado y seguir escuchándolo acerca de lo inútil que era su familia… y entonces sin saber si fue pura suerte o una mala fortuna, escuchó una voz femenina que salió gritando de la nada:_

_— __¡Oye tú, no le hables así a Flint! _

_— __¿Quién eres tú niñata?_

_—__En primera, me llamo Alice, en segunda Flint es mi mejor amigo, y en tercera niñata tu re contra PUTA madre_

_— __¡A mí no me hables así estúpida! _

_— __¿Quién es la estúpida, tú o yo?_

_—__Tú no me hablas así maldita niña_

_—__Cállate estúpido_

_—__Mocosa tonta_

_—__Idiota mal peinado_

_—__Cerda_

_—__Cucaracha de medio metro_

_—__Perra de mierda_

_—__Sabandija de alcantarilla, ¿Quién es muy machino? A muy machino, marica nena, más bien putino, quien es muy machino, a muy machino, marica nena más bien putino ¡Puto!_

_Ambos atrajeron la atención del público, incluido Elías, estaban en una competencia de insultos, y con cada insulto se miraban más y más de cerca, a tal punto que Alice estaba sobre Shelbourne, la mirada de ambos desprendía chispas de odio, hasta que sus caras estaban pegadas. Alice gruñía al igual que Shelbourne, la mirada de ambos no cambió de dirección por un largo rato, luego Alice se puso recta sin dejar de mirarlo, ambos cerraron los ojos y miraron a otro lado, como señal segura de odio mutuo. Entonces ella se fue, hubo un fuerte murmullo por parte de todos, y Elías estaba con la mandíbula colgando, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se atrevía a hablarle así a Shelbourne. Él se abrió paso entre la multitud y se fue maldiciendo entre dientes_

**(Ref: S= Shelbourne. A= Alice.****2= Ambos)**

S: —Estúpida niña

_A: —Rata de dos patas_

_S: —Maldita_

_A: —Hijo de puta_

_S: —Perra de mierda_

_A: —Cucaracha de medio metro_

_S: —Te juro que si vuelves a hablarme así_

_A: —Si vuelves a hablarle así_

_S: —Te haré picadillo_

_A: —Te mato_

_S: —Porque nadie_

_A: —Absolutamente nadie_

_2: — ¡Me habla así!_

_A: —Y si vuelve a repetirlo_

_S: —Vas a sufrir ya que te daré donde más te duela_

_A: —Me encargaré de meterte en una fuerte agonía_

_2: — ¡POR MALDITO/A HIJO/A DE SU PUTA MADRE QUE LO/LA PARIÓ TE JURO QUE ME VOY A VENGAR! ¡ES UNA PROMESA! -decían los dos por su lado mientras alzaban sus brazos triunfales al cielo, Flint miraba a Alice muy asustado_

***Fin del flashback***

—Maldita rata de 2 patas… pero esto va enserio… ¿Cómo decírselo a Flint sin herirlo…?

La joven estaba preocupada por aquello, entonces pensó que sería mejor que las cosas simplemente "pasaran", mientras que en otra parte de la isla, un hombre estaba entre la sombras armando un plan… cuatro personas estaban con él sentados en una mesa, el hombre estaba a un extremo, mientras que los cuatro estaban distribuidos a los costados de la mesa…

—Muy bien… pronto comenzaré mi venganza hacia Lockwood…

—Pero… —intervino una voz dudando — ¿Qué pasa con Alice?

—Me encargaré de ella luego Brent

—No seré irrespetuoso —continuó Brent —pero tal vez no deberías meterte con ella… porque sobre estima al nerd, e incluso le pateó el trasero a un alienígena más fuerte que ella.

—Jajajajaja no me hagas reír, ella no será un problema.

Brent tragó saliva, realmente sabía que sería mala idea encabronar a Alice, haciéndole daño a Flint, y el hombre realmente tenía un cerebro demás, si tan solo la hubiera visto, no estaría armando ese loco plan… los problemas se avecinaban…

* * *

**N/A: Holiii! que tal? :3 ésta es la versión traducida de I found you XD **

**see ya later!**


	2. El adiós

La tarde siguiente fue tranquila, un bonito atardecer se situaba sobre ellos, Alice miraba con los ojos iluminados a las estrellas, en parte de manera curiosa, Steve estaba sobre ella, y Flint a un costado.

— ¿Por qué miras al cielo de esa forma? —preguntó Flint

—No lo sé… Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things you do… —cantaba en voz baja

— ¿Qué estás cantando?

—Yellow…

— ¿Es de otra banda británica?

—Coldplay, mi favorita, y le sigue Keane y Maroon 5…:3

Flint solo sonrió, cada vez le traía más curiosidad aquella banda británica, Alice siempre suele cantarlas en un momento al azar, y tal vez debería aprenderse aunque sea unos cuantos, Cal y Cassie aparecieron de la nada, con ¿una gallina?

—No… no es lo que estoy pensando… —dijo Alice algo sacada de onda

—Sí, si es… o imitas a la gallina o haces algo más estúpido —dijo Cal

—Cómo los odio…

Tomando una respiración profunda y tratando de no perder la paciencia, tomó una posición de una gallina y comenzó a imitar cada cosa que ésta hacía, la gente miraba divertida, mientras que ésta no estaba para nada de esa forma… un rato después un meteorito volvió a entrar a la atmósfera, Alice miraba aquello, calculó velozmente que aquello caería en el bosque, no muy lejos del pueblo. Cuando éste impactó en tierra, se vio una polvareda de lejos junto con una onda expansiva, en cuanto desapareció aquello, todo el mundo fue corriendo a ver qué había aterrizado.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que era una nave espacial en forma de esfera, era de color negro, con un vidrio polarizado en la puerta, de color rubí, y debajo de ésta había una insignia de alguna casa real o algo así. La puerta se abrió hacia abajo, y un montón de niebla salió de adentro, para encontrarse vacío, con un asiento de tapiz negro con líneas azules, dejando a todos muy confundidos. Flint, Cassie y Cal estaban confundidos por aquello, excepto Alice… Flint preguntó:

— ¿Por qué hay una nave sin tripulantes? ¿Acaso estarán planeando confundirnos o algo? Alice…

El joven miró a la niña, ella estaba con la cabeza gacha, todos miraban con mucha curiosidad a Alice, entonces ella dijo desanimada:

—Flint… esa nave… es mía… debo marcharme…

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó el joven confundido

—Así es… tengo un examen que debo tomar para ascender de grado… aparte de princesa estoy aprendiendo ninjutsu para mejorar mis habilidades, y el examen que debo tomar es para eso…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…? —preguntó desanimado el joven

—No quería romperte el corazón… es por eso… lo siento…

Flint estaba algo triste, Alice estaba dispuesta a avanzar hacia la nave y marcharse, el joven la detuvo unos segundos y salió corriendo velozmente junto con Cassie de vuelta al pueblo, en cuestión de momentos ellos regresaron, Cassie le pasó una foto de los 3 haciendo una mueca tonta, y el joven ya que no tenía nada… bueno, le regaló dos de sus remeras; la roja y la celeste. Ella les dio un abrazo con unas lágrimas en los ojos, una sonrisa estaba en la cara de la joven, antes de marcharse una vez más, Flint preguntó:

—Alice… ¿vas a volver?

—Cuando más lo necesites y menos lo esperes… estaré allí para ayudarte.

Flint no entendió aquello, la joven entró a la nave, que comenzó a elevarse sin cerrarse aún la puerta, el joven y los dos niños miraban a la niña, quien tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que Flint, finalmente la puerta se cerró y la niña se marchó, desapareciendo entre las numerosas estrellas.

Todo el mundo se fue, Cal, Cassie y Flint se fueron algo desanimados a sus casas de nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alice estaba pensando en cosas mientras miraba hacia el inmenso vacío de oscuridad; estaba pensando en un regalo para Flint, teniendo en cuenta de que no faltaba demasiado para su cumpleaños, quiso darle algo especial…

—Vaya… falta no mucho para el cumpleaños de Flint, debo pensar en qué darle… —decía ella, miró su collar y tuvo una idea relámpago —ya sé, por qué no darle una pulsera de oro… y con más razón algo parecido a esto… jajaja, ya tengo un regalo para él, y voy a tener que trabajar rápido y regresar para ese día… ¡Lo prometo!

Un grito victorioso se escuchó de la nave, que desapareció detrás de una estrella

* * *

De vuelta en la tierra, el joven Lockwood llegó a su casa, esperaba no encontrarse con Tim para que no preguntara acerca de Alice, salió al revés, el hombre estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo el periódico del día, cuando vio a Flint, le preguntó exactamente lo que él no quería decirle:

—Hola hijo, ¿Dónde está Alice?

Suspirando pesadamente, le comentó lo que pasó hace unos minutos, el hombre estaba visiblemente triste por el abandono de su nueva familia, pero después de que el joven le haya contado lo que ella le dijo, él entendió de que volvería pronto, en tiempo indefinido pero pronto, y si es que realmente lo quería haría hasta lo imposible para regresar antes de que se diera cuenta… El joven se puso feliz al escuchar aquello, entonces le dijo:

—Papá… iré a visitar a mamá unos momentos, te veo después…

—Está bien, cuídate capitán.

Flint sonrió y salió por la puerta principal, sin darse cuenta de que los problemas acechaban hacia él… en un lugar oscuro, el mismo hombre de la última vez estaba riendo malignamente.

—Ahora que esa estúpida no está en la isla, puedo hacer con Lockwood lo que se me plazca, y más tomar venganza, arrebatándole a su querido inventor.

* * *

Flint se encontraba en el cementerio, regando unas cuantas flores alrededor del sepulcro de su mamá, un par de días atrás, él y Alice habían plantados unas cuantas rosas alrededor del sepulcro, en señal de respeto por parte de la niña. Una vez que terminó, dejó la regadera en un costado y comenzó a pensar un poco, un leve viento levantaba su bata de laboratorio hacia un lado, dando el efecto de ser una capa, entonces un sonido lo asustó.

El joven frenéticamente se dio la vuelta, buscando de dónde había llegado eso… no había nada. Agitándose, comenzó a respirar con fuerza, tratando de recuperar la calma, otro sonido lo asustó de nuevo, buscando velozmente con la vista, no encontró nada de nuevo, comenzando a marcharse… era el inicio de los verdaderos problemas

...

**N/A: Los problemas comienzan O.o D:**

**¡Shelbourne te odio!**

**En otras palabras... lel...**


	3. Secuestrado

Nuestro inventor caminaba por la calle algo nervioso, era un sentimiento extraño, sentía que alguien estaba siguiéndolo por detrás… para, se da la vuelta, no ve a nadie… respira hondo e intenta reanudar con su camino, aún sintiéndose algo… paranoico… sentía su cuello apretándole, casi cerca de formarse un nudo, se agita un poco, siente mareos, no sabe qué le pasa ni qué era ese… sentimiento de que algo malo le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina…

—No… solo debe ser mi imaginación… —se dice en voz alta —A ver Lockwood, solo estás así porque Alice no está y te sientes acechado por Max. Sí, seguro es solo eso…

Sonríe nerviosamente con ello y sin convencerse completamente de ello. ¿Por qué siente que se siente acechado? No era que algún ente o algo parecido estuviera siguiéndolo solo para comérselo o asustarlo, no era para nada común tener esos sentimientos, mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien científico… aunque teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos recientes con cierta pequeña saiyajin, se da la vuelta preocupado, su corazón se acelera, mientras que su respiración empieza a volverse más pesada… oye pasos por detrás, alarmado se da vuelta para encontrarse solo, sus ojos se mueven como balas buscando la fuente del sonido…

Fuertemente aprieta los puños junto a esas santas ganas de gritar, tal vez no era nada, oye algo viniendo de un callejón, se acerca y un ratón sale de pronto, asustándolo, y haciéndole caer de espaldas, respira agitado, intenta regularse hasta que finalmente se calma, se pone de pie, pone una mano sobre su pecho, más preferentemente en la zona del corazón, el cual late a toda velocidad, retrocede dos pasos y siente que alguien está detrás suyo, pero antes de poder siquiera voltearse, alguien lo amordaza con una tela y rápidamente lo toma de los brazos…

Violentamente es colocado contra la pared mientras que estiran sus brazos para atrás, a la par que un pie era colocado sobre su espalda, unas lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, o por qué le estaba pasando eso a él… intenta concentrarse en buscar una salida, lo mejor que hace es forcejear, cosa que logra antes que lograran atar sus muñecas, cuando logra liberarse sale corriendo como Dios mandaba, quitándose la tela que estaba entre sus labios y la arroja a un lado, corre por su vida en teoría, da la vuelta a una izquierda, unas cuadras más adelante sale alguien frente a él, rápidamente frena y se desvía…

—_No entiendo… ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Por qué me persiguen…? _

Su mente corría a miles de kilómetros por hora, se da la vuelta, ahora eran tres personas tras él, aprieta la marcha desesperado, para forzarse como podía, imaginó que no eran tres secuestradores quienes lo estaban persiguiendo, sino que era Maximus persiguiéndolo para golpearlo hasta la muerte… imágenes de cuando éste lo golpeaba en el estómago vinieron a su mente, un escalofrío recorrió toda su espina dorsal al recordar con la brutalidad con la que lo golpearon, al menos ese recuerdo que tal vez permanecería fresco en su mente por mucho tiempo estaba funcionando como gasolina para aumentar el ritmo de una vez.

Da la vuelta a la derecha, llegando a la calle principal, su corazón estaba acelerado al máximo, casi parecía incluso que no aguantaría la presión de ese momento, por suerte estaba muy cerca de su casa, ahora estaba entrando a una pequeña zona comercial que estaba cerca de la zona residencial, desde allí ya podía ver su laboratorio esperándolo, unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, estaba desesperado, solo quería llegar y estar a salvo… incluso tal vez no salir por varios días a ningún lado excepto la planta baja hasta que Alice regresara de lo que tenía que hacer…

—_Solo un poco más y estaré a salvo… ¡solo un poco más y estaré a salvo! _—piensa con lágrimas de felicidad —_ ¡Creo que jamás estuve tan feliz de llegar con papá!_

Llora más, se da la vuelta pero no encuentra más al grupo, posiblemente se alejó de ellos en su arremetida por salvarse de un destino desconocido, estaba cerca de salir de esa zona comercial para llegar a la residencial, entonces tropieza contra algo y cae rodando varias veces a la acera, siente su cabeza dar varias vueltas antes de colocarse nuevamente en su lugar, se siente débil al ponerse de pie, mareado y cansado, sus piernas tiemblan por el sobreesfuerzo que exigió a estos, reposa su espalda contra una pared buscando recuperar el aire, no se siente bien… su presión estaba debajo de sus límites…

Tiembla como una hoja, o como un perrito abandonado en la lluvia y siente frío, su corazón estaba empezando a ralentizarse, hasta parecía que estaba por fallar… la adrenalina ahora estaba dominándolo… hace un esfuerzo por seguir moviéndose, al menos llegar a esconderse en algún lugar como un callejón y en lo posible pasar la noche escondido hasta el día siguiente para denunciarlo con Earl, ya que tal vez él sería capaz de ayudarlo, llega hasta un callejón y se esconde allí, detrás de un contenedor de basura, donde cae de lleno al piso…

Silenciosamente trata de regular lo que es su respiración más su presión arterial… unas lágrimas caen de su rostro, tenía miedo, jamás en la vida le había pasado algo similar a eso, ¿qué querrían de él? Su padre no tenía dinero si eso buscaban, mientras que él era un simple adolescente que solo seguía su sueño de ser un gran inventor… justo debía pasar esto cuando Alice no estaba… un segundo, estaba pasando ahora que Alice no estaba en la isla… ¿y si no era casualidad? De pronto escucha pasos hacia allí se encoje de bolita mientras sostiene su respiración en un intento de hacer pensar que no estaba nadie por allí, además de ello pone su rostro entre sus piernas…

—**_Hm… tal vez se fue por otra dirección…_** —un segundo, se fija un poco, viendo la figura de alguien robusto

—_Es Brent… ¡es Brent! _**—**piensa alegre — ¡Brent!

El joven sale de su lugar muy feliz de ver a alguien conocido, el rubio se da vuelta y lo observa confundido…

—Nerd, ¿qué haces por aquí…? —pregunta preocupado

—Oye, sé que no nos llevamos bien que Alice te golpeó y todo eso pero necesito ayuda… —dice desesperado, básicamente llorando —tres tipos me están persiguiendo no sé por qué y puede que sea una situación de vida o muerte y necesito que me escondas por favor antes que vuelvan a encontrarme… necesito llegar a casa… Alice no está y tengo miedo de lo que pase conmigo sin ella para ayudarme…

Cae de rodillas, básicamente suplicándole de esa forma que por favor le ayude con ello, él parece pensarlo un poco, pero al final acaba por aceptarlo, le indica que se escondiera en ese tacho de basura que al menos parecía nuevo y sin usar, hace lo que le indica, sacándole la tapa entra y se esconde, antes claro le agradece la ayuda aún con lágrimas… cuando la tapa se cierra todo queda dentro de una cierta oscuridad donde solo estaban él y sus pensamientos… estaba asustado, muy pero muy asustado… oye pasos y voces, luego algo pateando la parte de afuera y para el otro momento siente que todo el mundo da vueltas, lo único que supo fue que se dio un fuerte golpe que lo dejó inconsciente…

***Punto de vista de Flint***

—_Ugh… ¿qué me pasó…? Y ¿en dónde estoy…? ¿Pero qué-?_

De pronto abro los ojos para encontrarme en un lugar desconocido, el piso era de piedra, al igual que las paredes, las paredes del techo tenían algunos tragaluces que me indicaban que era en alguna hora de la mañana… ¿cuánto habré estado inconsciente…? Solo recuerdo un fuerte golpe y luego nada, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, la razón de mi sorpresa no era el encontrarme allí, sino el encontrarme amarrado al piso, mis muñecas estaban detrás de mi espalda, mis brazos atados de dos maneras distintas a un pilar, unas cuantas cuerdas pasando sobre mi pecho y otras sobre mis brazos, mis piernas estaban atadas juntas, tobillos y rodillas, hice un esfuerzo por pedir ayuda, pero doy cuenta que estaba amordazado con cinta, lo único que podía emitir eran gritos ahogados…

— _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Qué quieren hacer conmigo? _

No era un miedo común el que sentía, más bien era miedo por mi propia vida… no soy ignorante, a veces algunas personas secuestran a otras para extorsionar a sus familiares, torturar, hacer desaparecer… pensar en lo último hizo que me pusiera nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba, solo pensar en que de un momento a otro mi vida se extinguiría y encima sin haber cumplido ese sueño que tengo de ser inventor, o simplemente hacer creer a Alice que esto sería su culpa… suspiro en un esfuerzo de esos para tranquilizarme e intentar convencerme que todo estaría bien, hago lo que puedo para poder liberarme al forcejear con las cuerdas, pero siento que las cuerdas se aprietan más… allí simplemente me dispongo a dejar que las ideas vinieran a mi mente bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos… de pronto oigo pasos acercándose…

—**_Por fin te despiertas estúpido…_**

Esa voz… antes que pudiera reaccionar siento que alguien me agarra de la cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que levantara la vista, cuando abro los ojos me encuentro con la mirada de Albert Shelbourne, quien me miraba con malicia y odio, una sonrisa siniestra estaba dibujado en su rostro… por largo rato no pude despegar mi vista de sus ojos, más porque su agarre tenía mucha fuerza, finalmente me soltó, simplemente intenté encogerme e intentaba no llorar de miedo… intentaba no parecer un cobarde… otra vez se acerca y me arranca la cinta de la boca… ¡eso duele!

— ¿Qué quieres de mí…? —pregunto tembloroso

—Qué buena pregunta escoria… —responde con el trozo de cinta en una mano

Da la vuelta a mi alrededor, iba a gritar por auxilio pero siento algo frío, fino y cortante pasando suavemente sobre mi piel, más bien dicho sobre mi cara… allí caigo en cuenta que era un cuchillo recién afilado, amplío los ojos asustado, de hecho empecé a llorar por ello, las gotas caían suavemente y se quedaban sobre la hoja metálica… y al parecer alguien se deleitaba por la reacción que estaba teniendo con esto… mi corazón parecía detenerse al igual que mi respiración al sentir algo que amenazaba mi vida tan cerca de mi piel… me sentía… indefenso… y un verdadero inútil…

Arruga el trozo de cinta que tenía en la mano, guarda su chuchillo, saca un rollo de cinta adhesiva y se acerca otra vez a mí, después de forcejear un poco, logra ponerme un poco, el cual muerdo, antes que pudiera hacer algo más, pone una capa alrededor de mi cabeza y pasa sobre mis labios, lo hace un par de veces más, finalmente oigo que la cinta es cortada y pegada sobre la capa previa… apenas podía mover la cabeza sin que me molestara el adhesivo, el muy condenado estaba cerciorándose que no pudiera bajo ninguna circunstancia pedir ayuda, y una capa simple de cinta era muy fácil de remover… lo peor es que no importaba que estuviera mordiendo la primera capa, sencillamente no podría quitarme esto a menos que lo cortara…

Me toma del rostro, apretando mis mejillas con sus dedos y observándome directamente, sus ojos brillaban con oscuridad, otra vez saca su arma y la pasea levemente sobre mi piel haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, luego lo pone sobre mi rostro, y termina sobre mi cuello, alzo la cabeza con los ojos amplios, nuevamente dejo caer lágrimas de terror, trago en seco, mi respiración ser corta… estaba enfermo… se deleitaba con el terror que desprendían mis ojos… me estaba torturando psicológicamente… qué maldito cobarde…

— ¿Sabes? Puedo torturarte psicológicamente por horas en este lugar, arrastrarte a una de mis salas especiales para torturarte físicamente, dejarte amarrado en lo alto del techo de la fábrica para dejarte morir deshidratado bajo el sol, atarte a algo pesado y dejar que te ahogues, o simplemente pasar esto por tu cuello… rápido, fácil y sin hacerte sufrir mucho —imaginar lo que me decía me puso la piel de gallina —pero —retira la hoja de mi cuello —, esta vez lo haré de una forma lenta y silenciosa… tienes suerte que estoy de humor y no voy a hacer nada de eso… simplemente quiero vengarme de esa niñita estúpida y de paso hacer que desaparezcas antes de que alguna de tus estúpidas invenciones destruya el pueblo…

Enmarca una sonrisa que haría helar la sangre a cualquiera para retirarse, escucho sus pasos alejarse detrás de mí, escuchando cómo sube por unas escaleras, me parece oír algún mecanismo extraño abriéndose y luego cerrándose… hice otro inútil esfuerzo por liberarme hasta que me rendí, estaba solo… asustado…nadie con quién contar en esos momentos… y lo peor era que ella se fue… solo Dios sabría si regresaría pronto… mamá se me viene a la mente… si estuviera viva… seguro que movería cielo, mar y tierra por encontrarme… ojalá alguien se dé cuenta de esto…

Cierro los ojos buscando descansar y hacer pasar el tiempo para olvidar todo este asunto… me siento culpable de lo que está pasando… si no me hubiera ido de casa solo para saludar a mamá… ahora estaría en mi laboratorio tratando de trabajar en ideas para inventos en vez de estar en este lugar… me siento más solo de lo que ya estaba antes de conocer a Alice… literalmente ahora estaba llorando, gemía… estaba vacío… de pronto escucho el sonido de mi estómago rugiendo, tengo hambre… y eso me dio el indicio de lo que estaba pasando…

—_No… no… ¡No!_

¡Alice! ¡Auxilio por favor!

***Punto de vista de Tim***

— ¡Flint!

Estaba preparándome para ir al turno noche en la tienda de cebos, por alguna razón sentí una grieta dentro de mi corazón, como si fuera que a mi hijo le había pasado algo malo, estaba tomando café cuando sentí eso, dejando caer mi taza en el piso, haciéndose añicos en el suelo, sentí mi corazón pesado… Habían pasado ya 60 minutos desde que Flint se marchó, debería de haber vuelto más o menos media hora atrás, no siento esto a menos que algo malo pasara… entonces fui al laboratorio para ver si no había llegado mientras estaba ocupado… No, Flint me avisaría en cualquier caso…

Fui a su laboratorio a cerciorarme se encontraba o no allí, estaba muy nervioso por él… y no quería perderlo aún, toqué el timbre. Nada.

—Flint ¿estás allí? —No hubo respuesta — ¡Hijo! ¡¿Me escuchas?! —sin respuesta

Sentí mi corazón acelerarse más, y mi respiración volviéndose pesada, mi pecho estaba oprimido por alguna razón, tenía esa horrible sensación de que algo malo estaba pasando en ese momento, era algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, no sabía por qué sentí a la muerte rondando de vuelta por mi familia…

Fui a la estación de policía a avisarle a Earl lo de Flint, muy preocupado, entré y él me saludó tranquilamente, pero se preocupó cuando me vio algo pálido.

—Señor Lockwood ¿Qué sucede?

—Earl, por lo que más quieras necesito que busques a Flint, por favor. No sé por qué pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que algo malo le ocurrió a mi hijo, y necesito que lo encuentres para asegurarme…

— ¿Hace cuánto desapareció?

—Hace más de una hora, y solo fue al cementerio unos minutos, ya debería haber vuelto. Nunca se tarda más de 30 minutos en ir y regresar…

— ¿Se sentiría más seguro si lo buscamos?

—Por favor… él es mi único hijo, y ahora que Alice se fue… no quisiera pensar en que algo malo le ocurrió…

Earl aceptó, y mandaron a buscar a mi hijo, él me dijo que regresara a casa a tranquilizarme, y en cuanto lo encontraran. Me di un baño con agua caliente para bajar los nervios y la tensión, preparé un té, e intenté descansar… unas tres horas de angustia después, recibí una llamada de Earl, diciendo que no encontraron rastros de Flint, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

—Lo siento señor pero… no hemos encontrado rastros de su hijo en tres horas, y se está haciendo tarde. Mañana reanudaremos con la búsqueda. Que tenga buenas noches.

Sentí un mar de angustia cerrando mi garganta, sentía miedo por perder a mi único hijo. Volví a preparar una taza de té, al final decidí quedarme en casa por las dudas, y antes de irme a dormir, fui a ver de nuevo al laboratorio… pero de nuevo nada… así que fui directo a la casa a dormir de nuevo. Difícilmente pude conciliar el sueño, pero al final logré hacerlo…

Soñé que estaba en un lugar en blanco, completamente en blanco, solo estaba yo… entonces sentí un par de manos cálidas sobre mi espalda, y luego una cabeza apoyándose en mi espalda, yo sabía de quién se trataba, quería darme la vuelta y darle un abrazo, pero no podía, como si estuviera paralizado, las manos y la cabeza se despegaron de mi espalda, y la persona que estaba detrás de mí, se dio vuelta y me abrazó, yo también la abracé…

—F-Fran…

—No te preocupes Tim… cuidaré bien de Flint… —me dijo ella

Cuando desperté me encontraba en la habitación, ya era de día, ella estaba cuidando de mi hijo… fui devuelta al laboratorio de Flint para saber si de casualidad no había llegado a casa, pero no, no había aparecido. Llamé a Earl de nuevo, pero dijo que no habían hallado rastros de él aún.

Alice… vuelve pronto…

* * *

**N/A: no quiero moriiir D:**


	4. Preocupación

***Punto de vista normal***

Una niña con una remera celeste, pantalones negros, zapatos ninja y una espada en su espalda y una banda con una placa metálica con el símbolo de una hoja, estaba parada con un rubio con marcas de zorro en las mejillas, ojos celestes, chaqueta naranja con azul, pantalones del mismo color, la misma banda que la joven en la frente, una pelirosa de cabello largo con un vestido del mismo color, usando la banda como una bincha y un azabache, con una remera azul, pantalones cortos blancos y la misma banda, debían encontrarse en un puente con su sensei hace horas…

—Ya se atrasó de nuevo… —dijo la pelirosa

—Sí, de seguro que se tomó el camino largo de nuevo —dijo el rubio

—O se habrá perdido en el sendero de la vida de nuevo… o un gato negro —dijo la joven

—Oye Arisū, ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras estábamos peleando contra Zabuza-ttebayo?

—Naruto, no deberías estar entrometiéndote en la vida de los demás. —dijo la pelirosa metiéndole un coscorrón al rubio en la cabeza

—Sakura-chan, tranquilízate, fue nuestra primera misión de rango A y ella estaba haciendo otra cosa-ttebayo. Somos equipo después de todo…

—Estaba en otras cosas nada más… además de que conocí a un chico… bueno… no tanto.

A Sakura se le iluminó un ojo, llena de curiosidad pero a la vez intentando "disimular", le preguntó a Alice:

— ¿Cómo era? ¿Era apuesto como mi Sasuke-kun?

El azabache solo hizo un "Hmph…" con el comentario de la pelirosa, Alice le comentó un poco acerca de Flint, entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un presentimiento de que algo le había pasado a su amigo. Intentando quitarse aquello de su cabeza, pensando en que solo era ella, alguien apareció:

—Hola a todos

Un peliplata con una máscara apareció, la banda en su frente le cubría el ojo izquierdo, usaba un chaleco verde mate, y unos guantes de hierro, su mirada era floja. Todos a excepción de Alice estaban enojados con él

— ¡Por fin llegas Kakashi-sensei!

—Lo siento, me crucé con un gato negro y-

—Tomó el camino largo, le dio vuelta a la aldea para evitarlo y se perdió en el sendero de la vida… —dijo Alice volando en sus pensamientos

—Tú si me conoces Arisū-chan —dijo con una sonrisa —Pero bueno, vine a traerles los formularios de ingreso de los exámenes chūnin, y creo que ustedes querrán entrar…

Kakashi miró a la niña, ella no estaba para nada concentrada en lo que él decía, parecía preocupada por algo, Alice miraba hacia el río, no estaba nada concentrada en alguna cosa, intrigando mucho al jōnin, Naruto la hizo reaccionar, alegando de que no pasaba nada, después de una explicación, Kakashi se marchó. Al igual que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, dejándoles la opción de retirarse o participar, cosa que molestaba mucho a la pelirosa, Naruto, Sasuke y Alice agarraron los formularios y se retiraron, Sakura estaba insegura.

Alice comenzó a caminar muy distraída, con el sobre de los formularios bajo el brazo, ella no se quitaba esa sensación maligna del pecho, sabía que algo malo ocurrió con Flint, pero no entendía por qué, lo único que sí sabía era que debía terminar los exámenes rápido y regresar a Swallow Falls… alguien se movía entre los arbustos y árboles, entonces se dispuso a atacar a la niña, quien estaba totalmente concentrada en lo que sentía. Aquel ninja misterioso se abalanzó a ella con un kunai en una mano, dispuesto a clavársela, pero para su sorpresa ella desapareció, recibiendo una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciéndolo volar y chocar contra el tronco de un árbol.

La joven se acercó en guardia, con intención de atacar con la espada por si éste intentaba atacar de nuevo, pero para su sorpresa, éste cambió de forma en una nube de humo, sorprendiendo muy poco a la joven…

—Iruka-sensei… —dijo ella — ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Bueno, quería medir sus habilidades de pelea, era para ver lo de los exámenes chūnin. Pero creo que no tuve en cuenta tu fuerza…

—Aunque no lo crea yo me di cuenta a último segundo…

— ¿Cómo que a último segundo?

—No ando muy concentrada por así decirlo. Estoy preocupada por un amigo…

Ambos se sentaron en una banca, ella le explicó al jōnin esa preocupación instintiva hacia Flint, y todo lo que había ocurrido en un principio, expresó aquello que realmente sentía que no encajaba. Después de algún rato, Iruka dijo:

—Bueno, parece que realmente te preocupa… pero por mala suerte no puedes irte por los exámenes de ingreso, y sin ti, simplemente tu equipo no podrá ingresar, así que tienes que quedarte con una preocupación que no sabes si encaja o no.

—Así es… y realmente cada vez es un sentimiento peor que antes…

—Tienes que tranquilizarte, puede que solo seas tú quien se preocupa demás.

—Eso creo que es cierto…

—Debo irme, Kakashi fue el que me pidió que los probara para el examen y le informara, pero ya que tú me descubriste, no le digas a nadie de esto

Alice asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa pequeña, el Jōnin desapareció en una nube de humo, entonces la sonrisa de la niña desapareció, respirando profundamente se levantó y se fue caminando a su apartamento mientras miraba al cielo, había unas cuantas nubes blancas paseándose en el azul del firmamento, a pesar de que intentaba de alejar ese sentimiento de miedo y preocupación, ella sabía de que algo andaba mal.

—Tengo que acabar con esto… —dijo ella determinada

Ese era solo el inicio de sus problemas


	5. Rock Lee

Al día siguiente, el equipo 7 iba caminado por la academia a inscribirse a los exámenes, después de haberse topado con unos matones que intimidaban a todos para no ingresar, Sasuke y uno de ellos se habían enfrascado en un reto de patadas y golpes, siendo detenidos por un joven que vestía una ropa de spandex verde, calentadores color naranja en los tobillos, el hirai-ate de la aldea en la cintura, sus manos y muñecas estaban vendadas, tenía grandes ojos negros, cabello cortado estilo tazón, y grandes cejas pobladas, sorprendiendo ampliamente a Sasuke.

El equipo 7 se había retirado de la sala, mientras que el joven veía cómo se alejaban, decidió ir tras ellos. Cuando el equipo de Alice estaba saliendo dijo:

—Oye tú, el de la pose, espera.

Todos se voltearon confundidos a ver al muchacho, quien estaba en el balcón de arriba, Naruto se sorprendió, Sakura se asustó un poco, Sasuke de manera neutral, mientras que los ojos de Alice desprendían un brillo de preocupación aún.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó el Uchiha altanero

—Quiero pelear justo aquí y justo ahora —dijo el joven

— ¿Quieres pelear contra mí ahora? —preguntó Sasuke de nuevo

Velozmente el joven bajó de allí y se colocó delante del equipo de cuatro, sorprendiendo tan solo al azabache, la pelirosa y el rubio, mientras que la castaña podía predecir sus movimientos fácilmente.

—Mi nombre es Rock Lee, y es de buena educación presentarse, **Sasuke Uchiha**

—Con que, ya sabías mi nombre

—Quiero pelear contra ti, contra el heredero de ese famoso clan de genios ninja. Ardo en deseos de saber hasta dónde pueden llegar mis habilidades… y además —dijo Lee poniéndose colorado —Te amo Sakura…

Él le guiñó un ojo a Sakura, haciendo que ésta se volviera loca, repitiendo miles y miles de veces "No" en su mente, Lee comenzó a tirarle unos cuantos besos, las que Sakura esquivaba de manera cómica, Alice intentaba no reírse con la escena, ayudándola un poco a alejarla de sus pensamientos, con el último beso, ella se agachó como bailando limbo y golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, dejándole un gran chichón, entonces muy, pero muy sacada de quicio dijo gritando:

— ¡Qué asco me dan esas cejas gigantes que tienes! ¡No me gusta tu cabello tan espantoso y esas pestañas me dan grima! ¡Simplemente no me gustas! ¡No me vuelvas a mandar un beso baboso!

— ¿Tanto te desagrado? No tenías que ser tan directa con tu odio, Sakura-chan —dijo Lee desanimado

_— ¡Otra vez Sasuke! ¡Siempre Sasuke! Mierda…_

Alice notó reservas enormes de energía en los músculos de Lee, ella sabía que Sasuke estaría en desventaja, aún con su Sharingan. Esta vez entendió que el joven no era un muchacho ordinario, ella creyó que el azabache se daría cuenta de su desventaja, pero se equivocó cuando éste dijo:

—Si a pesar de conocer el hombre de los Uchiha, aún te quieres enfrentar a mí, das una muestra de tu ignorancia, chico. ¡Voy a enseñarte el verdadero valor de mi nombre!

—Lo estoy esperando —dijo—. _Qué suerte, voy a poder vérmelas frente a frente con el mejor novato de la academia, ¡Y así podré comprobarlo, Gai sensei!_

— ¡Espera! —dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos —Yo me encargaré del cejudo, no me tomará ni cinco segundos

—No quiero pelear contigo, sino con Sasuke

—Naruto-baka —dijo Alice — ¡No estás viendo que estás en desventaja!

—Solo observa, Arisū

Él miró a Sasuke, quien aprobó la pelea, Alice miró con una mezcla de "te lo estoy advirtiendo" y "eres un idiota, Naruto". El rubio gritó que ya estaba harto de que todo el mundo hablara de Sasuke, Lee estaba en una pose de pelea, un brazo frente a él, un brazo en su espalda, y un pie detrás del otro. Naruto velozmente lo atacó intentando meterle un puñetazo de frente, pero éste fácilmente con un dedo desvió el puño de Naruto, haciéndolo casi caer, un movimiento rápido de éste lo hizo derrapar con la mano, girando de manera rápida lanzando una patada hacia Lee, entonces:

—Konoha Senpū

Lee metió un pie por la muñeca de Naruto, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y girar varias veces hacia la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Alice suspiró profundamente, ella le advirtió a Naruto de aquello, pero como todos los idiotas… no hizo caso.

—El que avisa no es traidor, no sois rivales para mí —dijo Lee

—_Qué fuerte es el condenado_ —pensó la pelirosa

—Y el motivo, es que yo soy el novato más poderoso de la aldea

_—Detuvo mi patada con una mano desnuda —_pensó Sasuke —. _Esa no es una habilidad normal._ _Ignoro qué clase de técnica haya utilizado para hacerlo… _Parece divertido, adelante, hagámoslo. —terminó el Uchiha

Sakura y Alice miraron al reloj, faltaba menos de media hora para poder ingresar. Sakura gritó:

— ¡Sasuke, déjalo en paz! ¡Tenemos hasta las 4 para presentarnos en el aula! ¡Solo queda media hora!

— ¡Con cinco minutos me bastan! —respondió

—_Otro idiota, no sabe la condición física de Lee… —_pensó Alice_—él tiene un entrenamiento igual de pesado igual que yo, por lo que tal vez su fuerza sea igual a la mía… Si Sasuke no tuviera un ego tan enorme dejaría pasar esto…_

_—Aquí viene —_pensó Lee —_Lo siento Gai-sensei, es posible que rompa la prohibición, quizás me vea obligado a usar esa técnica_

Rápidamente, Lee desapareció, mandando velozmente una patada sobre Sasuke, quien apenas pudo esquivar el ataque, levantando velozmente los dos brazos a su costado intentando amortiguar el ataque, éste logró darle una fuerte patada en el rostro del Uchiha, mandándolo a rebotar unos metros. Sakura estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera ella logró ver el ataque, al contrario de Alice, quien podía seguir los movimientos fugaces del joven de ropa verde. Sasuke volvió a ponerse de pie, tal y como Lee y Alice sospechaban, ésta vez hubo un cambio radical en los ojos del joven Uchiha, sus ojos era de color rojo, con dos aspas en ellas.

—_Es el Sharingan —_pensó Sakura — ¿_pero cuando ha…? ¿Por qué está en sus ojos? ¡Y además en los dos! Jaja, Sasuke es el mejor, está utilizando el mismo Kekkei Genkai que Kakashi-sensei… ¡Va a destrozar a ese esperpento!_

_—Sea la técnica que sea, aunque sea magia… ¡Con esto lo descubriré! —_pensó Sasuke

_—_El Sharingan es lo suficientemente rápido para ver las habilidades de ninjutsu y genjutsu, así como repeler el taijutsu —dijo Alice —, pero cuando el cuerpo del usuario no es lo suficiente rápido como sus ojos, tenerlos es solo una pérdida de habilidades…

— ¿A qué te refieres Arisū-chan?

—Observa

De la nada, Lee lanzó una poderosa y pesada patada al mentón de Sasuke, mandándolo a volar y dejando impactada a Sakura…

—Te lo dije —dijo Alice

—_El Sharingan no ha podido detectarla…—pensó Sasuke— ¡¿Qué clase de técnica es?!_

—Mi especialidad no es el ninjutsu ni genjutsu —dijo Lee — ¡Es el Kagebuyō, el baile de las sombras!

Naruto acababa de despertar, sorprendiéndose de que Sasuke estaba siendo pateado por el otro gennin, Sasuke estaba sorprendido por lo que Lee dijo:

—Exactamente, lo que estoy usando contra ti no es más que un simple taijutsu, por muy difícil que te cueste creerlo. Se rumorea que el Sharingan tiene toda la capacidad de detectar todas las técnicas, sea ninjutsu o genjutsu, y es indiscutible que pueda discernir fácilmente técnicas ocultas o ilusorias, que requiere la ejecución de un conjuro con las manos y la concentración de chakra. Pero en el caso del taijutsu es distinto, porque como dijo la señorita, por mucho que tu Sharingan te permita ver todos mis movimientos, tu cuerpo no es lo suficientemente rápido para responder a ellos. Es decir, tus ojos entienden, pero tu cuerpo no se mueve. No hay nada que puedas hacer —las vendas en los brazos de Lee empezaron a desenredarse, y continuó—: ¿Sabes una cosa? Hay dos tipos de gente poderosa: Las que nacen con la habilidad y el poder, y los que se esfuerzan por conseguirlo. Tu Sharingan ha sido pasada por tu sangre Uchiha, naciste con la habilidad. Y a mí no me ha quedado más remedio que conseguirlo por mi cuenta. Y si lo piensas bien, tus ojos y mi taijutsu son completamente incompatibles, y con ésta técnica pienso probar… ¡Que el esfuerzo supera al talento!

La cola de la venda había sido clavada a la pared por un molinete, haciendo que el gennin soltara a Sasuke…:

— ¡Ya es suficiente, Lee!

Sakura y Naruto se sorprendieron al haber visto a una tortuga hablándole a Lee, la única en todo ese encuentro que no había sido impresionada en nada, y de alguna manera sabiendo lo predecible del encuentro, era Alice. Lee cayó de pie, mientras que el Uchiha tuvo que ser detenido por Sakura, Naruto estaba confundido, se había perdido de todo mientras estuvo inconsciente…

— ¡¿Estás bien?! —Preguntó Sakura frenética —_Está enfadado de verdad, ¡No puedo creer que no haya podido defenderse!_

—M-me ha visto —dijo Lee con vergüenza

— ¡Lee! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que esa técnica está prohibida!

—L-lo siento mucho, p-pero le aseguro que no iba a usarlo en su totalidad… créame…

— ¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡No me salgas con excusas! ¡¿Dónde se ha visto a un ninja revelando sus secretos de una manera tan descarada?! ¡Deberías haber aprendido ya esa lección antes! ¿Has aprendido?

—Si señor…

— ¡Es hora de que aparezcas Gai-sensei!

En una nube de humo sobre el caparazón de la tortuga, apareció un hombre muy parecido a Lee, solo que con el chaleco de Jōnin, con una pose estúpida dijo:

— ¡Qué bonito es ser joven como ustedes!

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Alice estaban con cara de WTF?! Al ver el estúpido parecido entre ambos, el tipo tenía las cejas igual de frondosas, la misma vestimenta, la misma actitud, como un extraño doble… daba mucho miedo. El tipo sonriendo, en un diente apareció un brillo.

—Menudas cejas… —dijo Sasuke

—Menudo pelo… —dijo Sakura

—Vaya careto tiene… —dijo Naruto— es la primera vez que veo a alguien con esas cejas

—He visto muchas cosas extrañas, pero esto es una de las cosas más rara que haya visto hasta ahora… literalmente lo supera todo —dijo Alice

— ¡No se atrevan a insultar a Gai-sensei! —dijo Lee a la defensiva

— ¡Vete a freír espárragos al bosque! ¡¿Cómo quieres que reaccionemos si no dejan de aparecer un bicho raro tras otro?! —gritó Naruto

—Tranquilos todos —dijo Gai, de la nada le metió un puñetazo a Lee en el rostro—: ¡Eres un idiota!

Eso sorprendió a todos, dejándolos sin entender qué acababa de ocurrir, incluso sorprendiendo a la princesa-mono, quien tenía un tic Wtf?! Por el rostro… Gai se arrodilló y le dijo a su alumno:

—No sé lo que voy a hacer contigo, Lee…

—S-sensei…

Ambos tenían lágrimas emotivas en sus ojos, Lee abrazó a su sensei de manera también emotiva, todos estaban con una cara de completo Wtf?! Sasuke no entendía cómo un idiota como Lee logró derrotarlo…

— ¡Juventud! ¡Divino tesoro! —dijo Gai

— ¡Maestro!

—No te preocupes… los jóvenes cometen errores…

—Es demasiado bueno conmigo, sensei

—Como castigo por haber iniciado una pelea para emplear una técnica prohibida, vas a tener que aprobar el examen de nivel, pase lo que pase…

— ¡Sí señor!

— ¡Y darás 500 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento!

— ¡Si señor!

Sakura y Naruto discutían entre ellos, y Alice solo miraba al Jōnin y su alumno, esa relación que ambos tenían era una amistad de ya mucho tiempo, era un lazo de mejores amigos, entonces la cosa que había sido alejado de su mente había regresado a su mente: Flint… a la niña le vinieron imágenes junto con él en su memoria, y ese sentimiento de que algo malo le había ocurrido a su mejor amigo, sin darse cuenta de que aparte de que el Jōnin les hablaba, había aparecido tras de ellos en una nube de humo… mientras que decía que a él y a Kakashi los conocían como "Los eternos rivales", haciendo que después de esto, la niña regresara a la realidad…

—50 victorias y 49 victorias…

—…Porque cada vez que se encuentran es un simple juego de "Piedra, papel o tijera"—dijo Alice

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo sabes eso?! —dijo Gai alarmado

—No revelaré fuentes…

Todos estaban con una cara de Wtf?! Con el comentario de Alice, aclarándose la garganta para evitar la vergüenza, dijo lanzando un kunai al molinete:

—Será mejor que regresen al aula

Una vez que Lee se liberó, comenzó a ponerse las vendas por sus manos, Naruto lo miró, tenía varios moretones y unos cuantos puntos en ella, Alice también notó la mano del gennin, Gai se despidió y Lee dijo:

—Sasuke, deja que te diga una cosa: He venido aquí solo para comprobar mi nivel. Y lo de antes era mentira. Mucho me temo que el más fuerte de los novatos se encuentra en mi equipo. Me presento aquí para derrotarle y tú también eres uno de mis objetivos… ¡Es una prueba! ¡Háganse la idea! —dijo éste mientras se iba

— ¡Lee! —gritó Alice, haciendo que éste la viera—Continúa así, el verdadero poder solo se alcanza protegiendo algo que amas, y si entrenas duro llegarás más lejos que nadie. Ojalá que un día tengamos un encuentro amistoso, quiero saber qué tan fuerte eres realmente, ¿qué te parece?

—Me parece excelente Arisū-chan, acepto tu propuesta. Si tengo suerte nos enfrentaremos en éstos exámenes

Alice sonrió ante la motivación del otro, mientras que Sasuke estaba aún molesto consigo mismo…

—La próxima vez lo haré pedazos…

— ¿Vieron sus manos? —preguntó Naruto

—Yo sí los vi, Naruto-kun —dijo Alice—, Lee entrena hasta desfallecer día tras día. De la manera más intensa en la que un shinobi puede. Tranquilo Sasuke-kun—dijo Alice—, hay muchos tipos rudos contra quienes pelear en éste jodido examen, serán una buena práctica para que le patees el trasero

Sasuke sonrió ante el comentario de Alice, le encantaba la idea de enfrentarse a alguien como él, al igual que un Saiyan disfruta pelear con sujetos más fuertes que ellos mismos, en espíritu levantado al 100%, fueron a buscar el aula 301, encontrándose con Kakashi:

—Vaya, creo que todos han venido

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó la pelirosa

—Las normas de los exámenes especifican que debe pasarse en grupos de 3, en su caso 4. Si no viene dos de ustedes, en otras palabras el equipo completo, no pueden presentarse al examen

— ¿Eh? Pero si dijiste que presentarnos al examen era cosa de cada uno… ¿Insinúas que era mentira? —preguntó el rubio

—Si les hubiera dicho la verdad, Naruto y Sasuke te habrían presionado para presentarte, Sakura, pero de Arisū no lo creo, y aunque no hubieras querido, no habrías sido capaz de negarte a Sasuke. Quería estar seguro de que querías presentarte a ésta prueba por cuenta propia. No por complacer a Sasuke… o Naruto

— ¿Y si solo se presentaban 3 de nosotros, siendo 4? —preguntó Alice

—No habrían podido entrar. Yo no les habría permitido entrar, pero no ha sido el caso, los cuatro han venido con todas sus ganas. Estoy orgulloso de mi equipo. Pueden pasar —concluyó Kakashi

Naruto, Alice, Sakura y Sasuke sonrieron al ver las puertas, con todas las ganas pasaron a la primera etapa de los exámenes, las cosas se pondrían interesantes a partir de allí

* * *

**N/A: Lo interesante solo comienza, y las cosas malas llegarán pronto...**


	6. Primera Etapa

Una vez que estuvieron dentro, el equipo 7 quedó sorprendido por la gran cantidad de equipos gennin que había, muchos eran de Konoha, otros de Suna, Oto, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo y otras aldeas menores, todos mirando a los recién llegados, alguien se colgó detrás del Uchiha:

— ¡Cuánto has tardado, Sasuke-kun! ¡No sabes las ganas que tenía de verte por fin, estaba impaciente por darte un abrazo!

— ¡Aléjate de Sasuke, Ino-puerca!

—Hola Sakura, tan frontuda como siempre

Ino era una chica con el pelo rubio, ojos celestes, pelo largo recogido en una cola de caballo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, junto con un flequillo cubriéndole el lado derecho de su cara, vestía un traje morado, chaleco corto con cuello levantado, una falda con aberturas en ambos lados, un vendaje cubriéndole el estómago y las piernas, y calentadores en los brazos y piernas. Comenzó a discutir con Sakura como un par de locas, Naruto estaba teniendo una ligera discusión con un joven con cabello negro recogido de punta ojos marrones y dos pendientes en sus orejas, vestía una malla ajustada a su cuerpo, encima de éste tenía una chaqueta manga media largas de color gris con los bordes de color verde, pantalón marrón y las sandalias estándar, después de una pequeña discusión alguien dijo tímidamente:

—Bu… Buenas tardes…

— ¡Sí, están todos aquí!

En ese grupo estaban una chica con el cabello corto azul oscuro, ojos blancos, una capucha color crema una chaqueta con un símbolo de fuego en la parte superior derecha e izquierda y mangas de piel alrededor de sus puños, dobladillo y pantalones azul marino, la banda de la aldea estaba alrededor de su cuello, el otro tenía un despeinado pelo castaño, piel blanca, pupila rasgada, grandes dientes caninos y un par de marcas color rojo en sus mejillas con un perro blanco con bordes negros en la boca y los ojos sobre su cabeza, el otro era un joven de piel clara, cabello tipo afro de punta, lentes de sol de cristal redondo, la banda ninja de la aldea, una chaqueta gris verdusca de botones, que le cubre media cara, un pantalón marrón hasta debajo de las rodillas y unas sandalias azules

— ¿Ustedes también?

— Los 10 novatos de este año nos presentaremos todos al examen

—Kiba-san tiene razón Shikamaru —dijo Alice —Todos estarán aquí, como otros novatos de otras aldeas

— ¡Así es! ¡Y está por verse hasta dónde podremos llegar! —Dijo Kiba — ¿Verdad Sasuke?

— ¿Te crees invencible, Kiba? —respondió el Uchiha

—Hemos asistido a las mismas clases, no pienso perder contra ustedes

Alice tranquilizó a Naruto antes de que realmente explotara, éste la miró, sonriendo al ver una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro de su compañera, Hinata defendió a su compañero diciendo que no era exactamente su intención haber dicho eso de esa forma, Kiba la miró a la tímida chica con una sonrisa, al igual que el perro…

—Es cierto, no estaba siendo tan literal con aquello. ¿No Akamaru?

El perrito sobre la cabeza del joven ladró un poco, Kiba le acarició ligeramente la cabeza, Alice saludó al perro, éste miraba con una sonrisa. Todos estaban armando un pequeño barrullo, entonces un joven con el pelo plateado dijo:

— ¡Ustedes! ¡A ver si se callan un poco!

Un joven de entre 19-20 años con ojos color negro, cabello blanco recogidos en una coleta, camisa de color púrpura oscura con una camiseta blanca y un obi blanco alrededor de su cintura, pantalones púrpura oscuro y una funda shuriken en la pierna derecha, la banda de la hoja en su frente y los mismos guantes que Kakashi…

—Son los novatos recién salidos de la academia, ¿Cierto? No son más que unos niños, no deberían armar tanto escándalo, esto no es ningún juego.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarnos así? —preguntó Sasuke

—Me llamo Kabuto, y les aconsejo que miren a su alrededor

Ellos miraron hacia atrás, ninjas que en su banda tenían cuatro rayas verticales, recordando a gotas de lluvia, los miraban con malos ojos. Kabuto dijo:

—Esos son ninjas de Amegakure, y tienen muy poca paciencia. Por si fuera poco, todos estamos nerviosos por la prueba, y yo me andaría con cuidado si no quieren que ellos se carguen contra ustedes. ¡Que se le va a hacer! Seguro ni saben por dónde empezar. Me recuerdan a mí mismo hace no mucho tiempo

—Entonces… ¿ésta es la segunda vez que te preesentas? —preguntó Sakura

—No, es la séptima. Este examen tiene lugar dos veces al año, y éste es el cuarto año que vengo.

—Has de saber mucho acerca de la prueba en ese caso —dijo Alice

—Bueno, compartiré algo de mi experiencia con ustedes, con la ayuda de estas tarjetas ninja —Sakura preguntó qué eran, Kabuto continuó—. Son tarjetas en las que la información solo aparece cuando los potencias con tu chakra. Aquí está resumida toda la información de estos 4 años de pruebas, en total tengo unas 200 tarjetas. A primera vista parece que está en blanco —dijo empezando a girar la tarjeta —Es imposible utilizarlas si no es con mi chakra, fíjense en esta.

— ¿En esas tarjetas también hay información sobre los aspirantes?—preguntó Sasuke

—Veo que algunos te han llamado la atención—dijo Kabuto—. Por supuesto que sí, en el caso de los nuevos aspirantes de este año, los datos no están completos… pero los tengo a todos grabados, incluido ustedes. Dime lo que sepas de los que te han llamado la atención, cualquier cosa valdrá. Yo te los buscaré.

—Sabaku no Gaara de Sunagakure y Rock Lee de aquí.

—Conoces sus nombres. Así será más rápido.

El joven tenía las dos tarjetas en las manos, Sasuke quiso verlas, la tarjeta mostraba una foto de Lee: Un año mayor que Sasuke, ha realizado 20 misiones de rango D y 11 de rango C. Su jefe de equipo es Maito Gai, sus estadísticas en taijutsu eran bastante altos, aunque en ninjutsu y genjutsu era bastante bajo. El año previo se lo reconoció como a uno de los novatos más poderosos, pero no participó en el examen de ascenso, siendo su primera vez. Sus compañeros de equipo eran Neji Hyūga y Tenten

Sabaku no Gaara era muy extraño: Ha realizado 8 misiones de rango C y una de nivel B, impresionante y extraño para un gennin. Al ser nuevo en los exámenes y venir de otro país, no habían muchos datos acerca de él. Solo se sabía que él regresó de todas sus misiones sin herida alguna.

—Para pasar la prueba, han llegado ninjas inferiores de gran talento de Konoha, Iwaga, Kiri, Kumo, Ame, Suna, Kusa, Takigakure y Oto. Otogakure fue fundada hace escasos años; es la villa de un pequeño país y no hay demasiada información sobre ella, pero las otras tienen gran prestigio.

—Eso significa que todos los aspirantes aquí reunidos… —dijo Sakura

—Exacto, son como Lee o Gaara… no deben subestimar a ninguno de ellos

Todos estaban nerviosos por eso, ésta vez habrían muchos oponentes muy fuertes, para la diversión de Alice y Sasuke, Naruto parecía nervioso, pero realmente estaba más animado que nunca, gritando su nombre con fuerza y diciendo que nadie lo iba a derrotar, Ino estaba furiosa por lo que había dicho el rubio, Alice sonrió un poco más al ver el espíritu inquebrantable de Naruto. Mientras que todos miraban con una cara de odio

—_Tiene la moral bien alta, parece que no le hemos fastidiado lo suficiente —pensó Lee_

—Dicen que los de Otogakure venimos de un país pequeño y que no hay que contar con nosotros, no saben lo que les espera

— ¿Por qué no nos entretenemos un rato con ellos?

—Juju. Buena idea, así dejarán de tratarnos como si fuéramos de segunda categoría. Y de paso les daremos algo de material para actualizar sus tarjetas… acerca de los ninjas de Oto… puede ser brutal

Kiba y Shikamaru miraban a Naruto con algo de fastidio, ganándose un buen puñado de enemigos velozmente, Sakura lo agarró del cuello, muy furiosa con el rubio, mientras tanto, un sujeto lleno de vendas en la cara a excepción del ojo izquierdo, vestía una camisa color morado, mangas largas, una bufanda estampada y en el protector de su frente tenía el símbolo de una nota musical. En su brazo tenía derecho usaba una placa de metal que tenía varios agujeros y mucha paja en su espalda, iba a golpear a Kabuto, pero éste se dio cuenta y esquivó el golpe, al principio parecía que no lo había acertado, pero sus lentes se quebraron, y éste empezó a vomitar, para sorpresa de todos.

A la derecha de éste, había un tipo con el pelo de punta hacia adelante, vestía un pantalón gris con estampados de camuflaje negro, una bufanda similar en su cuello, camisa color amarillo opaco con dos líneas corriendo hacia abajo con un kanji que decía "Muerte" en él. También una banda alrededor de su estómago, sandalias negras y el protector frontal. Mientras que a la izquierda estaba una chica con el pelo largo y lacio de color negro peinado hacia atrás, y atado con un moño violeta al final, ojos negros y grandes. Usaba la banda de Oto en su frente, la misma bufanda de los otros dos y pantalones de camuflaje negro y blanco, chaleco verde claro y sandalias negras. También unas muñequeras negras.

Alice y Sakura estaban auxiliando a Kabuto, la joven con espada los observó y comprendió el ataque: Era un ataque de onda sónica, doblar el aire y hacerlo un ataque poderoso y ofensivo.

—Es un ataque muy efectivo, Dosu Kinuta. —dijo Alice

—Vaya, la niña sabe mi nombre

—Al igual que la de Kin Tsuchi y Zaku Abumi…

— _¡Dejen de armar tanto desastre, pandilla de descerebrados! —_Exclamó alguien apareciendo en una nube de humo —_ ¡¿Qué ha sido eso?!_

Un grupo de jōnins aparecieron, era el sensor de la primera prueba, tenía una cicatriz atravesando una parte de su cara, y otra un poco más pequeña, chaleco de cuero de cuello alto, pantalones azules marino,

—Ya estoy aquí, yo soy el encargado de la primera prueba de este examen, Ibiki Morino—dijo, tensando a todos — ¡Ustedes los de Oto! ¡No crean que podéis hacer lo que quieran antes del examen! ¡Los puedo suspender inmediatamente!

—Lo sentimos mucho… —dijo Dosu —Las pruebas nos han puesto nerviosos y-

—Aprovecharé para advertirles: No podrán pelear o enfrentarse con nadie sin el permiso del encargado, en este caso, yo. Y aunque se los concediera, está terminalmente prohibido matar a sus adversarios. ¡Los desgraciados que se atrevan a desafiar mi autoridad lo pagará muy caro! ¡¿Entendido?!—Hubo un largo silencio muerto en la sala, Ibiki continuó—: A partir de ahora comenzará la prueba del examen para ascender a grado medio. Vengan de a uno a entregar la solicitud y a cambio, se les entregará una placa con el número de sus asientos; tienen que sentarse allí. Cuando acabemos repartiremos las hojas con el examen.

Naruto se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, entonces se sorprendió que fuera un examen escrito. Al rubio le tocó la mesa 53, sentándose frente a Hinata, quien le dio ánimos al rubio.

—Escuchen—dijo Ibiki—No le den vuelta al examen todavía, presten atención a lo que les voy a decir, en este examen hay una serie de normas que deben cumplir, voy a escribirlos en la pizarra y a explicarlas, no contesto ninguna pregunta, así que fíjense bien. La primera norma es que empiezan el examen con 10 puntos cada uno. Hay un total de 10 preguntas y cada uno vale un punto. En esta prueba se les restará puntos, es decir, si responden correctamente todas las preguntas, conservarán los 10 puntos. Si por ejemplo se equivocan en 3 preguntas, se les restará 3 puntos, del total de 10, con lo que quedarían con 7 puntos

—_Vaya, vaya_… —pensó Naruto—_Entonces si las fallas todas es un_ _0_

—La segunda en este examen se basa en el equipo—continuó—Se sumarán los puntos de los tres miembros para obtener el total y determinar quiénes pasan el examen y quiénes no, o lo que es lo mismo, la máxima cantidad de puntos en un equipo es de 30, pero también me han comentado que un equipo en esta sala tiene 4 miembros, en ese caso, los cuatro deberán tener un promedio alto.

El equipo 7 quedó sorprendido con aquello, eso significaba el sobreesfuerzo de Naruto para completar el examen… Naruto casi estalla al darse cuenta de que sería su culpa si ellos no pasaban el examen, y Sakura lo odiaría por siempre…

—Continuando, el objetivo de la prueba es ver si el equipo es capaz de mantener la mayor cantidad de puntos posibles.

Sakura gritó protestando saber por qué la norma del equipo, siendo callada por el supervisor, éste continuó:

—La tercera norma es que no se permitirán comportamientos extraños durante el examen, es decir, está prohibido copiar o hacer trampa, ni si quiera intentarlo, los que sean descubiertos con las manos en la masa… Perderán dos puntos de su total cada vez que sean descubiertos. Y tal como los piensas niña de pelo rosa, ¡Aquellos que pierdan todos sus puntos serán expulsados inmediatamente del aula!

Los observadores u "Ojos de halcón" advirtieron al grupo completo de que estaban vigilando en todo momento, poniendo tenso a toda la sala, Ibiki continuó presionando al grupo:

—Métanse en la cabeza que los intentos de hacer trampa serán su tumba. ¡Si aspiran ser chūnins, deberán actuar como tal!

Sakura estaba concentrándose en pasar la prueba, entonces el ninja supervisor dijo la última norma, que casi mata a todos de un paro cardiaco:

—Y esta es la última norma: Si alguien pierde todos sus puntos al acabar el examen, que si el resultado es cero, tanto ese alguien como los miembros de su grupo ¡Habrán suspendido la prueba!

Sakura y Sasuke ya tenían planeado matar a Naruto, Alice solo estaba preocupada por él. El rubio era el peor graduado de la academia, y la joven castaña sabiendo eso estaba igual de preocupada, siempre está preocupada por sus amigos… entonces alguien regresó a su mente…: Flint…

—Muy bien, tienen una hora para comenzar: ¡Empiecen!

Sakura miraba a Naruto, quería que al menos anotara un punto para lograr pasar la primera etapa, Alice también esperaba que por lo menos pasara con un punto, mientras que éste pensaba en que ya había salido de peores que eso, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que el cabeza hueca del rubio estaba en pánico. La primera pregunta era: Lee y traduce el próximo fragmento…

—_Siguiente —_pensó el rubio

Naruto pasó hasta la 10ª pregunta, que decía que se anunciaría después de 45 minutos pasado la prueba, después de algún rato se estaba destrozando el coco para resolver las preguntas. Sasuke notó a los Ojos de Halcón tomando notas, deduciendo que éstos solo esperaban algún error de alguno de ellos. Sakura estaba preocupada por el significado de la 2ª norma, un ninja de Suna se levantó preguntando eso exactamente, sorprendiendo enormemente a Sakura, siendo callado por el supervisor. El Uchiha seguía observando a los Ojos de Halcón, notando que uno de ellos se detuvo, habiendo descubierto a un iluso copiando, recordando las palabras de Ibiki: _"Métanse en la cabeza que los intentos de hacer trampa será su tumba. Si aspiran ser chūnins, deberán actuar como tal"_. El genio Uchiha dedujo de qué se trataba el examen, rogando por que Naruto se diera cuenta.

Alice miraba su examen, disimuladamente miraba hacia los Ojos de Halcón, recordando las palabras del supervisor, comenzó a mirar como una bala a todos, Kiba estaba copiando con ayuda de Akamaru, Sasuke estaba usando su Sharingan para copiar a un muchacho frente a ellos, Shino estaba usando un insecto para copiar a uno de los participantes, Tenten usaba un espejo en el techo que controlaba con unos hilos muy finos, casi como los hilos de pesca, Lee usaba la placa de su banda para copiar, Dosu utilizaba su oído afinado para escuchar las letras que escribían los participantes, los ojos de Neji, un joven con los mismos ojos que Hinata, eran especiales, él activó su técnica: Byakugan, las venas al costado de sus ojos se hincharon, pudiendo verlo todo. Naruto seguía desesperado, uno de los Ojos de Halcón arrojó un kunai pasando a un costado de éste, partiendo a la mitad un examen del que estaba tras suyo, siendo expulsado con su equipo. Fijándose en la hora, y volviendo a hacer una revisión relámpago, de su mano salió una mosca, no cualquier tipo de mosca, una mosca de vigilancia.

Cerrando el ojo derecho, hizo que la mosca volara sobre alguno de ellos sin que se diera cuenta, en el ojo cerrado podía ver como en una pantalla la hoja, perfecto para copiar el examen…

_—Pan comido —_pensó ella con una sonrisa

Naruto continuaba como tonto, sabía que si la cagaba Sasuke y Sakura lo matarán, Hinata se ofreció a dejar que copiara su examen, pero después de hacerse un debate mental, decidió dejarlo así, pero después de haber visto que faltaba media hora, se la jugó duro, el Uchiha, la pelirosa y la castaña estaban haciendo el examen, Sakura estaba sudando, Alice estaba tranquila, y Sasuke copiaba mientras vigilaba, habiendo terminado los tres, esperando la última pregunta. Ino se sentaba detrás de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que ésta ya había terminado, entonces…

—_Shintenshin no Jutsu_

Ino se metió dentro del cuerpo de Sakura, comenzando a memorizar rápidamente las respuestas de las preguntas, ya que según ella solo durab minutos, así pasárselas a sus compañeros de equipo…

—El 102 levántate —dijo uno de los ojos —Estás suspendido.

Conforme pasaban los minutos, trece equipos fueron eliminados. Gaara tenía un método 100% efectivo, un 3er ojo, hecho de arena y conectado a su nervio óptico, la arena se coló en el ojo de uno de los participantes, y éste comenzó a copiar de nuevo. Entonces habían llegado los 45 minutos, era la hora de la décima pregunta, Ibiki avisó con fuerza a todos:

— ¡Es la hora de la 10ª pregunta!

El equipo 7 pensaba en que finalmente era la hora de la verdad, Alice tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, pero se borró cuando el supervisor dijo:

—Les explicaré las normas de la 10ª pregunta. Presten atención, será una norma desalentadora—dijo poniendo nervioso al rubio—Para hacer esta pregunta, deberán elegir si quieren intentar o no contestarla

—_ ¿Si queremos contestarla o no? —_se preguntó Sasuke

— ¡¿Cómo que podemos elegir?! ¡¿Qué pasará si decidimos no contestarla?! —preguntó Temari

—Si eligen no intentarlo, perderán sus puntos automáticamente reduciéndolos a cero. Estarán suspendidos, y con ustedes los otros dos integrantes de su equipo—todos protestaron, y el supervisor continuó—Todavía falta otra norma… si intentan responder la pregunta, y fallan en el intento, quedarán en el rango de gennin para toda su vida. ¡No volverán a tomar este examen jamás! Los que no quieran, levanten la mano y lárguense con su equipo para volver en la próxima convocatoria

— ¡Esa norma es una estupidez! ¡Esto está lleno de gente que ha participado más de una vez en éste examen!

—Puede decirse que son muy desafortunados, este año las normas las decido yo. Empecemos con la última pregunta… que levante la mano los que no quieran participar. Deberán abandonar la sala cuando se compruebe su número.

Naruto estaba dentro de un debate mental, no quería decepcionar a su equipo, Sakura estaba en la misma condición, Alice no le importaba quedarse como novato para siempre, solo quería regresar… lentamente varios equipos fueron retirándose, la pelirosa recordó todas las promesas del rubio, quien estaba temblando, entonces éste levantó la mano para sorpresa de todos, pero sorprendiendo más a todos cuando golpeó la mesa con ésta, sorprendiendo más a los que quedaban…

— ¡Que nadie se atreva a subestimarme! ¡Yo no pienso salir con el rabo entre las patas! —Exclamó el rubio— ¡Voy a intentarlo! ¡Me importa un pimiento quedarme como gennin toda mi vida! ¡Aunque de todas formas terminaré convertido en el Hokage, aunque sea a base de fuerza de voluntad! ¡No tengo ningún miedo!

El equipo estaba feliz porque no se había rendido ni un segundo, admitían que tenía valor, el supervisor admitió que Naruto hizo cambiar de opinión a todos en la sala, 78 personas quedaban del total original.

—Muy bien, la suerte está echada. Debo anunciarles a todos los presentes… ¡Que han pasado la 1ª prueba!

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que dijo el supervisor, nadie creyó ni dos pepinos lo que dijo Ibiki, éste continuó:

—Los 78 que están aquí, han pasado con éxito la primera prueba

—Un momento—dijo Sakura—, ¿Quiere decir que estamos aprobados así de golpe? ¡¿Y la décima pregunta?!

—Esa pregunta nunca ha existido—dijo éste sonriendo—consistía en la elección que acaban de tomar

— ¡¿Y qué hay de las nueve preguntas?! —Preguntó Temari furiosa— ¡¿No han servido para nada?!

—Sí que han servido. El objetivo era la de copiar sin ser descubiertos. Ésta prueba se basaba en la primera norma. El éxito o fracaso dependía de la totalidad del grupo, al hacerlo, pretendía provocar que alguno de ustedes sintieran una molestia por sus compañeros de equipo, presionándolos así psicológicamente. Sin embargo, las preguntas del examen eran demasiado difíciles para su nivel de conocimientos. Era lo que yo esperaba, imagino que la gran mayoría de ustedes llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de conservar sus puntos era copiando. Hemos infiltrado al menos dos chūnins que se conocían las respuestas para que pudieran copiarlos. Pero aquellos idiotas que no fueron capaces de disimular sus acciones, fueron claramente eliminados —Ibiki se quitó su paño de la cabeza, mostrando muchas cicatrices en su cráneo —Porque hay veces en que la información es más valioso que la propia vida. Muchos se juegan la piel por lograr hacerse con ella.

Todos estaban horrorizados por la cabeza del supervisor, entonces siguió:

—Pero la información que puedan recibir de un enemigo u otra persona, si éste se da cuenta de sus intenciones, no tiene que ser necesariamente correcta. ¡Quiero que esté muy presente! Confiar en información errónea puede significar la ruina para sus compañeros o para su villa. Por eso queríamos probar su habilidad de obtenerla sin que nadie más supiera, y hemos eliminados a los peores en ello. La décima pregunta consistía en decidir si continuaban o no. No hace falta que les diga que ha sido una decisión difícil. No intentarlo significaba el fracaso instantáneo. Intentarlo, arriesgarse a poder contestarla y así perder el derecho a presentarse al examen de ascenso era una decisión espinosa.

Después de una no-tan-larga charla, algo entró por la ventana, rompiéndola y sorprendiendo a todos, cuatro kunais fueron clavados al techo y al suelo con un enorme cartel de lona, una mujer de ojos marrón claro, cabello violeta, piel de tez blanca, abrigo marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla ajustado que se extiende desde el cuello a los muslos, mini falda naranja oscuro, el protector de la aldea, una medalla con forma de un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón en vez de una cadena, un reloj de pulsera, espinilleras, y una correa color azul oscuro, que conecta a la falda salió de ésta.

— ¡Todavía es pronto para cantar victoria! —Dijo ella — ¡Soy la encargada de la segunda prueba sabandijas! ¡Mi nombre es Anko Mitarashi! ¡¿Qué están esperando?! ¡Vamos, síganme todos!

Todos se quedaron pensando en que ella era el equivalente de Naruto, también se preguntaban si ella era la examinadora del 2º examen, Ibiki dijo:

—Aún sigo aquí. 26 equipos pasaron de etapa.

—Has sido demasiado blando Ibiki.

—Hay muchos con talento este año.

—Bah, da lo mismo. Ya me encargaré yo de que no queden más de la mitad cuando acabe ésta prueba. Ah… nos divertiremos mucho. Les explicaré los detalles en el sitio donde se hará la segunda etapa. ¡Síganme!

Una vez que todos se fueron, Ibiki agarró los papeles del examen de todos, una vez que vio la hoja de Naruto, con una sonrisa, se sorprendió de que lo había dejado pasar, siendo que ésta estaba completamente en blanco. Agarró la hoja de Alice y vio un apellido distinto al que conocía de ella

—Vaya… esa niña Arisū, la que siempre está ayudando a otros jōnin o ANBUS, pensé que su apellido era Gariāno… pero creo que ella se lo cambió.


	7. El bosque de la muerte

—Aquí será la próxima etapa —dijo Anko—, bienvenidos al Bosque de la Muerte

Sakura sentía miedo al ver aquél lugar lleno de árboles gigantes y la oscuridad dentro de éstos, el resto solo se mantenía alerta, la jōnin supervisora dijo:

—No por algo lo llaman así, enseguida descubrirán por qué.

Naruto se burló de ella, diciendo que no tenía miedo de entrar allí, Anko "sonrió", sacó un kunai de la manga y se lo arrojó a Naruto, rozándole la mejilla, para el otro momento, ella estaba detrás del rubio, lamiendo la sangre que brotaba de la herida, ella se dio cuenta de que alguien agarró su kunai con la mano, el ninja lo devolvió con su lengua, recordando a una serpiente…

—Muchas gracias

—No hay de qué—dijo, su voz era la de una tétrica mujer

—Pero no vuelvas a aparecerte detrás de mí como si fueras a matarme —dijo la jōnin—, o te mataré antes.

—Lo siento, es que me emociono al ver la sangre, tan roja, además, estaba nervioso de que el kunai cortase mis hermosos cabellos

Ambos eran muy tétricos, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Anko era muy peligrosa si se llegaba a provocarla. Entonces en voz alta ésta dijo:

—Antes de que empiece la segunda prueba les repartiré esto —dijo sosteniendo unos papeles —Necesito que firmen estos certificados de descargo, si alguno de ustedes muere y no ha firmado éstos papeles, me van a responsabilizar a mí. Empezaré con contar las reglas y después firmarán los certificados. Acudan en grupo hasta ese puesto de ahí a entregarlos. Presten mucha atención, éste examen es de supervivencia al límite, fíjense en el mapa de este campo de entrenamiento, les explicaré todo en orden.

El campo de entrenamiento era un enorme círculo de 10 kilómetros de largo, 44 entradas cerradas a cal y canto que rodean todo su perímetro, incluye ríos y un bosque. En el centro se levanta una torre.

—Deberán aplicar un determinado programa de supervivencia en su interior, los detalles del mismo… dependerán del uso de técnicas y armas que cada uno posea, pero eso no es todo… tendrán que enfrentarse en una batalla de pergaminos.

— ¿Una batalla de rollos? —preguntó Alice

—Aquí tienen dos pergaminos, en mi mano derecha, uno que simboliza el cielo, y el de la izquierda la tierra. Pelearán por ellos. Son 26 equipos, a una mitad les daremos el pergamino del cielo, y a la otra mitad la de la tierra, cada uno tendrá uno en sus manos. Y los que logren superar la prueba, serán aquellos equipos que tengan ambos pergaminos en su posesión.

—Osea que la mitad de los que hayan robado los pergaminos, la otra mitad habrá suspendido el examen. —dijo Sakura

—Pero hay un límite de tiempo —continuó la supervisora —ésta prueba debe superarse en 120 horas, en otras palabras, en 5 días.

Ino se sorprendió por lo que dijo la supervisora, entonces continuó:

—Por la comida la naturaleza se los proveerá, tengan cuidado con las fieras devoradoras, los insectos gigantes y las plantas venenosas. Dudo que los 36 participantes de los 13 equipos logren aprobar todos, en cualquier caso, cada día se hace más largo, y el tiempo para recuperarlos será más corto, y por si fuera poco están rodeados de enemigos, así ni siquiera podrán dormir. No solo fracasarán en la batalla de pergaminos, sino también todos los que no puedan soportar la dureza del camino. En resumen, al fracaso se llegan de tres maneras; la primera: fracasa el equipo que no llegue a tiempo con ambos pergaminos, segundo: fracasa el equipo si uno de ellos se retira o muere, y como una norma, no se le permite retirarse a nadie a medias. Pasarán 5 días dentro del bosque. Y en último lugar: fracasa el equipo que intente ver su contenido antes de entrar a la torre.

— ¿Qué pasa si los miramos? —preguntó Naruto

—Se verán con las consecuencias. Como ninjas de grado medio se les puede confiar la entrega de mensajes secretos, necesitamos comprobar su discreción. Eso es todo lo que tenía que decirles, se les entregará los rollos cuando entreguen los certificados de aceptación, luego no quedará más que nada la de asignarles una entrada y la prueba inicia. Y mi último consejo: No se mueran

Todos quedaron con una cara de "desafío aceptado". Los pergaminos habían sido preparados. Sasuke leía el contenido del certificado, comprendiendo las palabras del primer supervisor, que a veces la información vale más que la vida misma, y los que estaban allí son los que no retroceden ante nada… al equipo de Hinata les tocó la puerta No 16, al equipo de Ino la puerta No 27, la puerta No 12 al equipo 7, la 20 al equipo de Dosu, la puerta 38 a Kabuto y su equipo, la 6 a Gaara y su equipo, puerta 15 al los extraños ninjas de Kusagakure y al equipo de Lee la puerta No 41.

— ¡Sigan a uno de los responsables hasta la puerta que les corresponda! —Dijo Anko— ¡La prueba comenzará en exactamente 30 minutos!

El todos los equipos siguieron a sus respectivos guías, quienes abrieron los candados de las puertas, pasada la media hora, todos los equipos entraron directo al bosque, Naruto estaba muy animado:

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Allá vamos!

Todos los grupos se movían saltando de árbol en árbol, incluyendo a nuestra amiga Alice, quien iba alerta con su fiel espada en la espalda, había muchos olores por allí, la de los árboles, plantas, animales, insectos, incluso del agua, y ella los percibía todos. Sentía presencias de todo tipo, incluido una presencia maligna, que hacía que se estremeciera un poco… entonces escuchó gritos de lejos, oliendo algo de sangre siendo succionada. Por el olor eran algún tipo de sanguijuela, los otros se sorprendieron al oír el grito…

—_Pobre bola de ilusos —_pensó Alice

—Oigan chicos… me estoy aterrando —dijo Sakura

—Me estoy meando —dijo Naruto

Un fuerte choque de un hueso golpeando otro se escuchó, y para el otro segundo, Naruto estaba con los pies arriba y con un chichón en su cabeza, luego de un rato se escondió detrás de un arbusto, cuando salió, Sasuke y Alice notaron algo extraño… y para el otro segundo, el Uchiha un poderoso golpe en el rostro, y la joven una fuerte patada en el estómago, haciéndolo volar a un árbol que quedó con la marca de un agujero

— ¡Sasuke, Arisū! ¡Tampoco era para ponerse así!

— ¡¿Qué mosca les picó?!

— ¿Dónde está el verdadero Naruto? —preguntaron ambos

—No sé de qué me hablan

—Naruto-kun es diestro, por lo que tiene su porta shuriken en su pierna derecha, tú la tienes en la izquierda —dijo Alice —Además, él tiene una herida en una mejilla, eres peor transformándote que el mismo Naruto.

El ninja volvió a su forma normal en una nube de humo, era un ninja de Amegakure, rápidamente éste vino a toda velocidad, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a atacar, pero Alice fue más veloz, hizo una posición de manos y…

**_—Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_**

Varias bolas de fuego salieron de la boca de ésta, pero el ninja los esquivó todos, Sasuke aprovechó y lo atacó con una fuerte ráfaga de patadas, una de ellas impactó en su espalda y lo hizo chocar fuertemente contra una enorme rama, viendo a Naruto amarrado. Sakura desamarró a su amigo, el ninja de Ame estaba por lanzar un nuevo ataque, pero gracias a una fuerte ofensiva por parte de una cooperación entre Alice y Sasuke, le dieron una buena paliza.

—Quién diría que nos coordinaríamos bien, Sasuke. —Dijo Alice —No he hecho nunca esa clase de combos con nadie, tal vez podríamos enfrentarnos en duelo pronto.

—Hmph…

Naruto tuvo la brillante idea de amarrar al ninja en ropa interior, colgando de cabeza, y antes de que éste lograra liberarse de nuevo, todos ellos se escaparon de ahí, encontrando algún lugar para formar un plan.

—En el caso de que nos separemos no debemos confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en nosotros, porque podría volver a pasar lo mismo que hace unos momentos —dijo Sasuke

— ¿Qué sugieres Sasuke? —Preguntó Alice— ¿Una contraseña?

—Así es, una contraseña estará bien —dijo Sasuke—, y si nos dan la respuesta equivocada sabremos que es un impostor, un enemigo. Escúchenme bien, porque solo lo diré una vez…

Ellos no sabían que alguien los espiaba bajo tierra, no solo eso, ese ninja significaba cientos de problemas futuros…

—La clave se basa en el poema "Arma", y ésta es la respuesta que debemos dar:"Un ninja espera pacientemente oculto en silencio ante el clamor de sus enemigos, porque conoce la importancia de elegir el momento propicio para cada cosa"

—Repítela otra vez porque no entendí —dijo Naruto

Sakura le dio otra reprimenda, mientras que Alice solo bufó en respuesta, Sasuke se quedaría con el pergamino que les corresponde, entonces una poderosa ráfaga de viento fue a su dirección, Sasuke se escondió en unos arbustos para no ser arrastrados, pero Alice y Naruto apenas corrieron con la misma suerte. La peli rosa se acercó a Sasuke, éste en posición de ataque pidió la contraseña, por lo menos Sakura respondió al pie de la letra, Naruto también se acercó, Sasuke volvió a pedir la contraseña, y este respondió al pie de la letra, haciendo sonreír al Uchiha, agarrando un kunai se lo lanzó al falso Naruto, sin darse cuenta que faltaba una cuarta miembro…

—Pero Sasuke ¿Por qué? ¡Naruto ha dicho la contraseña…!

—El rival de ésta vez esquivó mi ataque

— ¡No entiendo nada! ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Vaya, veo que has visto mi engaño… —dijo el falso Naruto en voz tétrica, transformándose— ¿Cómo has sabido que no era él?

El ninja era el mismo que le pasó su kunai a Anko con la lengua, el ninja misterioso de Kusagakure, el Uchiha prosiguió:

—Sabía que estabas bajo tierra espiando, y por eso elegí una clave como esa, porque el verdadero Naruto no lo recordaría en mil años, delatándote como impostor.

El ninja de Kusa encontró aquello divertido, sería muy divertido para él…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Naruto se había dado cuenta de que había volado muy lejos de su equipo, preguntándose él mismo qué había ocurrido… cuando se dio cuenta, una enorme serpiente gigante estaba frente a él, preguntándose qué clase de bosque era el Bosque de la muerte. La enorme serpiente se tiró y enrolló a Naruto, dispuesto a comérselo, entonces ésta se detuvo, su cabeza de la nada comenzó a deslizarse a un costado, había sido cortada por la espada de nadie más que Alice, quien flotaba en el vacío.

—Arisū

—Naruto-kun, que bueno que estás bien, hay que buscar a Sasuke y Sakura, antes de que sea tarde.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tengo un muy mal presentimiento desde que volví, aparte de sentir que algo le pasó a cierto amigo, estoy sintiendo que algo malo está pasando con ellos ahora.

Antes de llegar a irse, un buen puñado de serpientes gigantes estaba queriendo comérselos, ambos maldijeron su suerte, tendrían que encargarse de la plaga antes de reunirse…

* * *

—Ésta vez tampoco era Naruto —dijo Sakura

—Les interesa nuestro pergamino de tierra —dijo éste—, porque ustedes ya tienen el del cielo

Para la sorpresa de ambos, éste enrolló su lengua por el pergamino y se lo tragó completo, sorprendiendo a ambos gennin, el misterioso ninja puso un dedo sobre su párpado izquierdo, y para la horrible sorpresa de ambos, pareció un poco de goma… ellos de la nada vieron cómo morían en sus manos, dejando charcos de sangre y sus rostros casi irreconocibles, después vieron que estaban allí parados, siendo clavados en la frente por un kunai, entonces se dieron cuenta que solo era una ilusión nada más. Sasuke estaba tan asustado que vomitó…

—_ ¿Era solo una ilusión? —Pensaba Sasuke —No… no ha sido más que su instinto asesino… ¡¿Cómo es posible?! Puede proyectar imágenes de nuestra muerte solo con mirarlo a los ojos… ¡¿Quién es este sujeto?!_

Sasuke miraba a su compañera de equipo, quien estaba temblando como chihuahua, el azabache se dio cuenta de que debían huir o morir, agarrando con mucha dificultad un kunai, tratando de hacerse reaccionar a él mismo, se lo clavó en la pierna, justo a tiempo ya que dos kunais iban en dirección a él y Sakura, rápidamente se movió y la sacó del camino, huyendo saltando por unos árboles. Una vez que encontraron un lugar seguro, Sasuke se quitó lo que tenía en la pierna, preocupando a Sakura…

—_Es capaz de herirse a sí mismo para olvidarse del pánico —pensó el extraño individuo —No es una presa cualquiera…_

* * *

Alice y Naruto finalmente habían matado a todas las serpientes que les había impedido el paso, ella sentía una energía maligna cerca de sus amigos, con un horrible instinto asesino que le helaba la sangre, y éste era peor que el de Maximus…

—Naruto, hay que irnos ahora antes de que algo más malo pase

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, estaba muy de acuerdo con la castaña, él también sentía cómo algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

—_Sakura-chan… Sasuke… —pensaba el rubio —No se preocupen, finalmente estamos en camino_

—Naruto espera.

Alice y él pararon unos segundos, ésta se quitó su remera roja, cambiándosela por su remera azul marino estándar. Se colocó sus guantes de combate y continuaron con su trayecto, esto iba a ser peligroso…

* * *

Sasuke estaba muy asustado, mirando a un solo costado, vigilando a que su enemigo no apareciera por sorpresa, Sakura iba a decirle algo, pero éste puso una mano sobre la boca de ella…

—_Si no nos apresuramos, se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí… —pensaba Sasuke — ¿Cómo podríamos escapar de él…? Uf… ¿Cómo podríamos alejarlo de nosotros? Uf…_

_—Sasuke está muy asustado —pensó la peli rosa— Nunca lo vi así…_

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que algo estaba detrás de ellos, una enorme serpiente detrás de ellos y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, Sakura se quitó la mano del joven y le avisó de la serpiente, que casi se los come, el Uchiha se maldijo así mismo, por no haberlo visto venir. La serpiente se enrolló por el árbol y se lanzó hacia Sasuke, que vio el ojo del ninja en la serpiente, sintiendo pánico, lanzó una andanada de shurikens a la cabeza de ésta. La serpiente cayó muerta en el piso, pero para sorpresa de todos, el sujeto había salido de la piel de ésta, asustando más a todos. Para mayor sorpresa, reptaba alrededor de un árbol de la misma forma de una serpiente, pero fue detenido por un grupo de kunais y shurikens…

—Ya llegamos

Naruto y Alice habían llegado al campo de batalla, una agachada y el otro como siempre…

—Por cierto… —dijo Naruto —Repitan la contraseña

* * *

**N/A: La caballeriza llegó madafakas, a partir de este punto las cosas se ponen ligeramente feas para la Alice**


	8. De monos y serpientes

— ¡Naruto! ¡Arisū!

— ¡Ambos lárguense de aquí! —Gritó Sasuke— ¡Huyan porque este tipo no es humano!

—Veo que fuiste capaz de derrotar a mi serpiente gigante, Naruto… y también a mi pequeño ejército junto con tu amiga… —dijo el hombre

Naruto y Alice observaron que era el raro de antes, la castaña sintió una tremenda aura asesina, también olía a serpiente, de pronto la cabeza le recordó quién era el maldito sujeto. El Uchiha pensaba qué hacer para reducir la situación en la que estaban, era un mal momento, tomó en ese momento una medida desesperada…

— ¡Te daré el pergamino! A cambio tendrás que dejarnos en paz…

Sakura y Naruto casi estallan cuando lo oyeron decir eso, Alice y el hombre sacaron una conclusión: La única manera de que la "presa" se libere de su "predador", es dejando a merced del depredador otra víctima y huir. Lanzó el pergamino, para ser atajado por Naruto…

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Naruto?! —Exclamó Sasuke furioso— ¡No entiendes nada de lo que sucede!

Naruto solo dio un poderoso golpe a Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Sakura y Alice, quienes no acreditaban lo que vieron, el Uchiha estaba furioso…

— ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando baka?!

—Se me ha olvidado la contraseña, y no puedo comprobarlo pero… Tú no eres el verdadero Sasuke

— ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Claro que soy yo!

—Claro que no… ¡El gallina que tengo ahora delante de mí no se parece al Sasuke que yo conozco! ¡No tengo idea del poder que tiene este tipo, pero nada nos asegura de que se marchará si le damos el pergamino! ¡Aquí el único que no entiende lo que pasa eres tú porque estás muerto de miedo!

—Naruto… —dijo el hombre, levantando una manga, mostrando un tatuaje de serpiente alrededor del brazo —Tienes toda la razón… lo primero es lo primero… ¡Antes de llevarme el rollo los mataré!

El hombre pasó un poco de sangre que tenía en su dedo sobre el tatuaje, Naruto fue corriendo hacia éste, sintiendo decepción por Sasuke, entonces

— ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

Bajo éste salió una enorme serpiente de nuevo, atacando velozmente y sorprendiendo al rubio, al igual que a todos, atacando velozmente a Naruto, el resto del equipo 7 gritó su nombre en señal de preocupación, y éste chocó contra de espaldas a la rama de un árbol, haciéndolo escupir sangre, preocupando a todos, Naruto comenzó a caer de nuevo, la serpiente estaba dispuesto a comérselo, sacando un kunai, su ojos se volvieron color rojo con la pupila rasgada, sus líneas de zorro se volvieron más pronunciadas y sus dientes más filosos, sorprendiendo al hombre…

—Naruto… —susurró Alice

— ¡Naruto! ¡¿Te volviste loco?! —exclamó Sakura

El hombre cargó mucho aire en sus pulmones y mandó a volar al niño, haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por la fuerza que éste tiene, rápidamente la serpiente fue a atacar a Sasuke, quien estaba paralizado por el miedo, entonces… el rubio apareció frente a él, frenando a la serpiente clavando dos kunais en ella… Sasuke se sorprendió…

—Oye… ¿no estás herido verdad? ¡Miedoso! —dijo Naruto

Sasuke recordó que le había dicho eso antes al rubio, entonces, una lengua se enrolló agarrando los brazos del rubio, el hombre lo había agarrado con ella… Alice casi vomitó un poco, era muy asqueroso ver eso, Naruto se retorcía intentando liberarse del horrible agarre

—Veo que el Kyūbi sigue vivo y coleando en tu interior —dijo éste —. Cuando tus emociones te superan, muestras una parte del poder del zorro. Tu evolución ha sido muy interesante. Fíjate, en el sello mismo que aparece en tu estómago

En el estómago de Naruto había una marca en espiral alrededor de su ombligo, unas líneas estaban alrededor de éste, en total de ocho, en la yema de los dedos del hombre aparecieron cinco leguas de fuego azul, poniéndoselos sobre Naruto, quien comenzó a volver a la normalidad, pero quedando inconsciente, le quitó el pergamino del cielo y con la lengua lo mandó a volar. Un kunai clavado en su chaqueta a un árbol lo detuvo, Alice lo salvó, y…

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó Sakura — ¡Naruto no se te parece en nada! ¡Es un metepatas sin remedio! ¡Pero al menos no es un cobarde! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!

El Uchiha recordó unas palabras de alguien al que él odiaba: _No seas idiota, hermanito… ¡Si quieres matarme tienes que odiarme! ¡Odia! Y sigue viviendo tu patética existencia. Huye, escapa, aférrate a la vida… _La voluntad y el odio se despertaron en el Uchiha, decisión, odio, ira y ganas de terminar con aquello estaba pasando por la mente del azabache, Alice sintió todo eso proviniendo de él y del extraño hombre.

Metiendo ambas manos en su baliza de armas en su espalda, en su boca tenía un kunai, en una mano tenía cuatro kunais entre dedos y en el otro un fuma shuriken, rápidamente fue lanzando sus armas hacia el hombre, quien esquivaba en su modo serpiente, Sasuke logró seguir todos los movimientos de éste, lanzando la fuma shuriken, que se dirigió hacia éste, entonces saltó esquivándolo, lo que no sabía era que el kunai que el Uchiha tenía un hilo de pesca atado a éste, lanzándolo pasó a un costado de éste, haciendo que éste sea atado por un árbol.

— Katon: Ryūka no jutsu

Una línea de fuego fue corriendo por la línea de cable, quemándole la cara, hubo un momento de victoria, para ellos pero entonces…

—Para ser tan joven, le sacas mucho provecho a tu Sharingan, eres el digno heredero del apellido Uchiha. He disfrutado mucho contemplando tu fuerza, hay en ti un potencial mucho mayor que la de Itachi.

El rostro del hombre estaba derretido, mostrando otro rostro debajo del primero, su banda ahora era la de Otogakure, Sasuke y Sakura estaban nuevamente paralizados, Alice sintió esa aura asesina de hace momentos nada más, pero no se inmutó en lo absoluto, el hombre continuó:

—Mi nombre es Orochimaru, si vuelven a verme hagan lo imposible para sobrevivir a este examen…

El pergamino estaba en su mano, quemándose, continuó.

—Deberán acabar con mis esbirros, los ninjas de Otogakure.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices —dijo Sakura — ¡Ninguno de nosotros querrá volver a verte jamás!

—Eso no me parece nada bien… —dijo

Su cuello se estiró como la goma, sus dientes eran iguales a las de una serpiente, y para sorpresa de todos, mordió a Sasuke en el cuello, las dos mujeres no creyeron lo que veían, Alice bajó velozmente a ver al Uchiha, una marca de 3 aspas salieron en su cuello, Orochimaru lo soltó, el cuello de éste ardía como los mil demonios, éste estaba feliz, pero Alice estaba rabiando, se había quedado parada como una inútil viendo cómo sus amigos peleaban, siendo que ellas pelear también, algo de electricidad apareció en su mano, su cabello se levantaba un poco, llamando la atención del hombre serpiente, quien se estaba por marchar, muy interesado por el poder de la joven se quedó, Alice dijo:

—Sakura-chan, lárgate con Naruto y Sasuke.

— ¡¿Estás loca Arisū?!

— ¡Que te largues te digo!

Los ojos de la joven desprendía ira, Sakura al haber visto eso se puso nerviosa, haciendo caso agarró al Uchiha y al Uzumaki, mientras ésta sacaba una cola al aire moviéndose con enojo, sin dudar unos segundos, el hombre serpiente lanzó un puño hacia la castaña, ella lo bloqueó, armando una pequeña onda expansiva que dejó una marca en la enorme rama, para el siguiente segundo desaparecieron. Ondas se veían a lo lejos, borrones y ondas a lo lejos.

Sabiendo que solo estaba como un estorbo, la kunoichi se marchó con sus dos compañeros caídos…

—Arisū… —susurró ella —mantente con vida…

* * *

La batalla entre ambos era enorme y bastante tremenda…

Orochimaru atacaba…

…Alice bloqueaba

Orochimaru atacaba…

…Alice bloqueaba

Había una enorme tensión en la zona, todo se astillaba por la energía acumulada en ambos, la joven lanzó un rodillazo, el hombre bloqueó, éste contraatacó, Alice bloqueó, se separaron y se impulsaron por unas ramas, sus puños colisionaron y más tensión fue liberada.

Todo el mundo sentía desde la aldea una batalla titánica, incluso se sentía desde la torre del Hokage, quien veía la pelea desde una bola de cristal, sorprendido porque una niña se mantenía al tanto del poder de Orochimaru…

—Eres buena jovencita, tienes mucho poder… —dijo éste quitándose la piel quemada, mostrando dos ojos color ámbar, piel pálida y marcas color púrpura sobre sus ojos —Pero no será fácil derrotarme

De su boca salió una serpiente, y de ésta salió una espada Jian de doble filo, la joven aparte de estar asqueada, conocía la espada.

—La espada Kusanagi… —susurró Alice babeando —Quiero esa espada… es capaz de cortar hasta el diamante mismo… a ver si puede cortar el adamantio —terminó sacando su espada

Un largo filo metálico, igual de brillante que la espada de Orochimaru, sostenía la joven, el hombre serpiente también alagó el tipo de espada que ésta poseía, pero alegó que lo haría pedazos con su espada, ella solo dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa un "si claro", batiéndose en un fuerte duelo de espadas.

Ambas partes estaban parejas, los ojos de la joven y el hombre serpiente estaban brillando, mientras una sonrisa estaba curvada en el rostro de ambos, la joven hizo una posición con una sola mano y:

—Katon: Gōkka Messhitsu

Una enorme ráfaga de fuego salió de la boca de la joven, Orochimaru se impulsó hasta arriba, esquivando el enorme ataque, pero soltando a propósito a Kusanagi en el piso, quedando la hoja atascada en el tronco, velozmente, la princesa mono fue en cuatro patas a agarrar la espada, después de haberla admirado unos segundos, ésta se volvió una serpiente, sorprendiendo a la joven, regresando al interior de Orochimaru.

—Quiero una espada así… —murmuró ella guardando su arma

—Si te unes a mí te dejaré entrenar con ella —dijo Orochimaru moviendo la lengua — ¿Qué te parece?

—Tentador… muy tentador… pero no gracias… aún tengo pendientes...

El hombre serpiente desapareció, sorprendiendo a la joven, golpeándola en la mandíbula, atravesando varios troncos y chocando con fuerza, dejando un agujero enorme, rasgando su remera y sus pantalones. Levantándose con dificultad sitió cómo Orochimaru iba a acabarla, sus ojos se volvieron celestes y su cabello dorado, un aura de energía dorada lo repelió, explotando con fuerza, destruyendo una parte del árbol. En el rostro del hombre se dibujó una sonrisa demente, moviendo la lengua felizmente por la muestra de poder…

—_Tú serás una gran opción para mi nuevo cuerpo… Arisū_

_— ¿Qué es este tipo? Por Kami... no entiendo para qué me lo pregunto... por supuesto que este loco experimentó con muchos... y actúo como una loca que no tiene ni fruta idea de quién es..._

La joven desapareció y golpeó fuertemente al hombre, haciéndolo volar atravesando también varios árboles, siendo golpeado de nuevo en la espalda volando hacia el piso, rebotando, Alice dio una tormenta de puños y patadas, levantando dos dedos de ambas manos, comenzó a golpear muy velozmente a Orochimaru, girando sobre su pie, abriendo ambas palmas, y extendiendo sus manos, con la mano de atrás, lo mandó a volar, el aire pareció doblarse en el momento.

—Jajaja, te sabes una técnica del clan Hyūga. Y no eres de ellos, ¿Cómo te sabes el Hakke Rokujūyon Shō?

—Es cuestión de velocidad

Rápidamente el hombre serpiente fue a atacar de nuevo a la joven, pero ésta velozmente empezó a rotar, creando una esfera dorada, Orochimaru no pudo detenerse antes y fue dañado, una vez que éste ataque dejó de funcionar, la niña lo mandó a volar como la primera vez. Su cuerpo estaba dejando algo de humo, debilitando al hombre serpiente…

—Veo que también te sabes el Hakkeshou Kaiten, eres mucho más buena que el niño Uchiha, Arisū…

—_No fue difícil de aprenderlo, es parecido a la rotación de Kung Lao, eso pasa cuando te vuelves adicta al Mortal Kombat y te copias los ataques para tu repertorio personal, jajaja —_pensó ella

Algo salió debajo de ella, el hombre serpiente al que atacó no era más que un clon de sombra, saltando queriendo esquivar a una serpiente, se encontró con otro Orochimaru arriba suyo, entonces una patada apareció en su cara, rebotando por un tronco, el hombre la agarró de un brazo y la hizo chocar contra el piso, lanzándola hacia una rama, rebotando de nuevo por ésta, sintió entonces un rodillazo en su estómago, antes de volver a bajar por efecto de la gravedad, fue pateada de nuevo, atravesando un tronco, para finalmente terminar en el suelo.

La niña intentó pararse de nuevo, respirando pesadamente, entonces, Orochimaru había salido de la nada, queriendo darle otro fuerte golpe, en un momento inconsciente por parte de Alice, una caja torácica dorada apareció a un costado suyo, bloqueando el golpe de Orochimaru, y rápidamente en el otro costado apareció un brazo esquelético, con el puño cerrado, golpeándolo y sorprendiéndolo completamente, los ojos de Alice tenían un tinte rojo con lo que parecían comas a un diseño extraño, la sonrisa de Orochimaru estaba dibujada de una manera tétrica…

—_ Ésta niña… ¿no será…? Jajajajaja… ¡Ya tengo a otra! —_pensó éste

La caja torácica y el brazo desaparecieron, los ojos de Alice volvieron a ser color azul, puso una mano sobre sus ojos ya que le molestaba mucho su cabeza, moviendo su cola a un lado para otro. Recuperándose, aumentó su poder, ahora su cabello era más largo y llegaba hasta su cintura, la joven quería acabar con él de una vez.

—Final… ¡Flash!

—Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon

Orochimaru invocó tres paredes colosales, con rostros de demonios, pero fueron destruidas por el poderoso resplandor, aunque con cada impacto fue reduciendo su velocidad, dándole tiempo a Orochimaru de escapar, decir que parte una buena parte del bosque se hizo pedazos era mentira, más porque asustó a los aldeanos y al mismo Sarutobi, mientras la joven estaba casi al límite, casi.

—Ese ataque fue capaz de destruir mi triple Rashōmon. Tienes un enorme potencial, Arisū. Si vienes conmigo te daré todo el poder que quieras, vamos, ¿Por qué no aceptas?

—No gracias, debo sobrevivir y regresar… —dijo aumentando de nuevo su fuerza —Debo regresar a casa sin importar lo que pase...

Dándole un fuerte golpe al hombre serpiente, volvió a hacer su técnica anterior, lanzándolo con fuerza, carbonizándolo y haciendo desaparecer una enorme parte del bosque, la verdad, destruyó algo más de la mitad. Una vez que terminó, cayó de rodillas, regresando a su forma original, ahora debía regresar con Sakura, ya que se estaba haciendo de noche, entonces sintió que algo mordió su cuello.

— ¿Cómo… tú…?

—Un kawarimi y luego un kage bunshin, con un toque de genjutsu.

El hombre serpiente la soltó, su cuello ardía como los mil demonios, su visión amenazaba con desaparecer, su consciencia amenazaba en colapsar rápidamente, oyendo cómo Orochimaru murmuraba algo y luego marchándose, respirando con dificultad, se agarraba su cuello con la mano, donde un tatuaje, similar al de Sasuke apareció en ella. Sin darse por vencido, fue a buscar la energía de Sakura, y maldiciéndose por haberse distraído por pocos segundos.

* * *

La pelirosa estaba dentro de una cueva, con una cortina de musgo, para evitar lo mejor posible delatarse, Sasuke y Naruto estaban tendidos inconscientes en el suelo, estaba muy preocupada acerca de Alice, lo que es diferente, vio desde allí la titánica pelea entre Orochimaru y su compañera, sin creer lo fuerte que podían ser ambos. Unos sonidos entre los arbustos la alertó para subir la guardia, fijándose, vio que Alice apareció, malherida pero viva…

— ¡Arisū! ¡¿Estás bien?! —dijo saliendo a ayudarla

—S-Sakura-chan… —dijo ella débilmente —Estoy bien… pero muy cansada…

Ambas entraron al refugio, Sakura notó cómo ella se atajaba el cuello, entonces la más joven del grupo continuó:

—Ese sujeto… puso los colmillos sobre mi cuello… —dijo, dejando la marca al descubierto —bajé la guardia cuando no debí de…

—Arisū

—Buenas noches...

Alice cayó inconsciente, hecha puré, junto con los varones de su equipo, dejando sola a Sakura, ésta vez debía de ser valiente para sobrevivir…

* * *

**N/A: ****Entonces las cosas se ponen malas, y más porque Orochipedófilomaru, o la serpiente pedófila con esteroides casi derrota a Alice y le mordió con la marca de maldición... ¿Eh? **

**Bueno pues... las cosas se van a poner un poquitito más... pesadas que eso...  
Por cierto... ¿Alguien notó cierto power-up por allí? en fin...**


	9. Cosas del pasado oculto

***Subconsciente de Alice***

Ella estaba de nuevo dentro de aquel lugar oscuro, su cabeza le dolía, entonces se encontró con aquel enorme dragón, quien estaba con una sonrisa de diestra a siniestra…

**—Estás consciente, finalmente…**

— ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó ella

**—Yo soy la misma esencia del mal, yo soy tú poder oculto, mi nombre es Drakon.**

—Explícate ahora, ¿A qué te refieres con "mi poder oculto" y la "esencia del mal"? Nunca te había visto antes, aparte de la pelea contra Max en Swallow Falls, exactamente cuando estaba necesitando ayuda. —dijo Alice

**—Hmph, yo he vivido en tu interior desde que naciste. Tú posees un poder que nadie más posee, tú eres poseedora de la oscuridad reinante, y ni siquiera sabes tú verdadera descendencia.**

—A ver, explícate bien, que aún no lo comprendo

**—Tú naciste con los poderes de la oscuridad, desde que eras una recién nacida, y para evitar que la energía trate de poseer o influir en tu cuerpo, yo fui creado. Y tengo esa voluntad de darte de mis poderes cuando yo quiera. Pero, si tus emociones más fuertes te dominan, tú involuntariamente irás robando un poco de mi energía, volviéndote salvaje y dominada por tu instinto, al igual que ocurrió con Naruto. La cosa más mala es que tú eres de sangre Saiyan, y tienes los mismos nervios que tu padre.**

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

**—Nada, pero habría algo que deberías saber, Alice…**

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella

**—Que tú amigo Flint, comparte casi tu misma condición…**

— ¡¿Qué?!

***Vida real***

Alice abría pesadamente sus ojos, no sabía qué había pasado, su cabeza daba vueltas. Había tenido un sueño extraño, soñó que aquel dragón le dijo que Flint y ella son totalmente opuestos, destinados a congeniar por obras de sus antecesores, cosa que entendió menos de un bledo, además, a pesar que sabía de la transmigración, no creía en ello, fijándose a su costado, Naruto y Sasuke no estaban, escuchando voces viniendo de afuera, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura estaban charlando y armando un pequeño plan, cuando ella vio a su compañera muy golpeada junto a un torrente de sangre bajando su cabeza dijo:

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!

— ¿Eh? Arisū… —dijo Sakura

— ¡Arisū-chan! —Exclamó Naruto —Finalmente despertaste dormilona. ¿Pero qué pasó?

—Casi pateé el trasero de esa maldita serpiente pedófila con esteroides…

— ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¡Dime! —exigió Sasuke

Alice tomó un suspiro profundo, sugiriendo un cambio de lugar, comenzó a explicar su historia desde un principio para que tenga más sentido, Sasuke no acreditaba que existía un poder así…

—Arisū —dijo Sakura —, si usas ki… ¿Cómo puedes usar…?

— ¿Chakra? —continuó ella —aprendo bastante rápido, en el imperio me llamaban "prodigio", como mi papá cuando era un niño, y algo curioso de mí es que puedo adaptar la energía que necesito para efectuar mis técnicas, pero normalmente uso ki para los jutsus, ya que tiene un efecto más destructivo, es como tener reservas gigantes de chakra, como un bijū, pero de una forma diferente... digamos que mi ki funciona como el chakra que ustedes utilizan, pero lo uso de manera diferente, el ki tiene efectos más devastadores que el chakra, y si lo mezclo con jutsus se vuelven muy destructivos...

—Pero cómo es que no estás muerta —preguntó Sasuke —, cualquiera hubiera muerto tratando de liberar su ki.

—Allí está donde quería llegar —volvió a decir Alice —, ki fue lo primero que aprendí antes de controlar el chakra. Ustedes comenzaron al revés, ustedes usan chakra, pero el entrenamiento para llegar a utilizar ki para un ninja sería mortal.

—El chakra es energía física y espiritual, que funciona a través de los sellos manuales, transformando la naturaleza —comenzó Sakura —, mientras que el Ki es la energía espiritual del cuerpo.

Alice sonrió en respuesta, ella añadió:

—Aparte de eso, nosotros tenemos una habilidad llamada Zenkai, que nos ayuda a aumentar nuestro nivel de pelea y las reservas de energía después de haber peleado con alguien mucho más fuerte. Sé que te sientes celoso Sasuke-kun, realmente quisiera enseñarte a utilizar mis técnicas para terminar con él, pero tampoco quisiera arriesgarme a que mueras por mi culpa… y no salgas que eres de la élite y mereces saberlo porque aún así no podrías sobrevivir, porque yo soy la hija de un rey bastante tonto llamado Vegeta… —ellos se sorprendieron con lo dicho, pero luego decidieron no preguntar, ella dijo —: Naruto, muéstrame tu sello.

El rubio hizo lo que la castaña le pidió, levantándose la camisa dejó su sello al descubierto, la marca de las 5 lenguas de fuego estaban alrededor del sello de 8 trigramas que contenía a Kyūbi, haciendo la misma posición, las cinco lenguas de fuego apareció en sus dedos, los otros dos se sorprendieron, ella añadió:

—Por cierto… esto te va a doler un poco

— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundido

**—Gogyō Kaiin**

Ella mandó los cinco dedos sobre el sello, causando un ardor a Naruto, pero comenzando a sentir su energía fluyendo con toda naturalidad, sorprendiendo a cierta pelirosa y a un azabache, las marcas desaparecieron, y el rubio se sentía de las mil maravillas…

—Me siento genial, siento, siento que mi energía volvió a la normalidad. Eres asombrosa —dijo él abrazando sorpresivamente a Alice

—Eres gennin y sabes mucho de Fūinjutsu —dijo Sasuke — ¿Cómo sabes tanto? De nosotros, éste mundo y lo otro.

—Esa sí es una explicación algo complicada, pero digamos que de donde yo vengo, ustedes no deberían existir como parece…

Todos miraron en confusión y algo de shock, Alice alegó que sería bastante complicado, por, y antes de que algo malo pasara, salieron de vuelta en dirección a la torre

* * *

Alguna hora después, los clones de Naruto estaban pescando en el río que había mencionado Anko con anterioridad, Sakura estaba buscando leña, mientras Sasuke y Alice fueron a buscar otras cosas para comer.

—Oye Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto — ¿No tienes curiosidad de qué hay dentro del pergamino? ¿No te da ganas de descubrir qué hay adentro?

Ella estuvo dudando de aquello por unos segundos, sacando el segundo pergamino que les había entregando el equipo de Lee con anterioridad, quienes habían salvado a Sakura antes de que Sasuke interviniera con una energía oscura alrededor suyo… en el momento en el que iban a abrir el pergamino, alguien los detuvo, Kabuto había llegado para detenerlos y no cometer una idiotez… Sasuke y Alice llegaron en un tris, al darse cuenta de que había alguien con sus compañeros.

—Kabuto-san —dijo Alice, escondiendo sus obvias ganas de partirle el cuello — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No abran los pergaminos antes de llegar a la torre. Estos tienen un Fūinjutsu que los hará dormir hasta que los exámenes finalicen.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó Sasuke

—Las reglas son las de llevar los pergaminos hasta la torre sin abrirlos, los que lo hagan caerán dentro de una ilusión que acabará cuando acaben los exámenes. Hay varios equipos que no evitaron ser una manga de fisgones y abrieron los pergaminos, dormidos serán presa fácil de los animales que merodean en el bosque.

El equipo entendió lo que significaba, Naruto y Sakura echaron una última mirada a los pergaminos y los guardaron, Kabuto continuó:

—He estado aquí muchas veces, les ayudaré a llegar hasta la torre, de todas formas no está muy lejos de aquí, digamos que uno kilómetros más y llegamos.

Ellos sonrieron, ya estaban bastante cerca de llegar, lo que los puso felices, ellos ya necesitaban un pequeño descanso…

Siguieron a Kabuto durante un largo rato, luego de haber matado a un ciempiés gigante, caminado por casi toda la tarde y una pequeña parte de la noche, haber seguido la maldita brújula, no acercarse ni medio metro a la torre y haber descubierto que estaban dentro de un genjutsu para ser atacados por ese ninja de Ame que estaba totalmente encabronado con Naruto por haberlo atado en calzoncillos, finalmente llegaron a la torre, con tres días de sobra.

Alice se cambió, llevando la remera roja que Flint le regaló, sintiéndose más cerca de él, de alguna forma, y sintiendo de nuevo que su amigo estaba en grave peligro. Subió a la azotea, y Sasuke estaba en el techo de la torre, pensando en su próximo movimiento, difícilmente iba a poder pelear sin utilizar su Sharingan, ya que al activarlo, el sello maldito le restringía su visión, por alguna maligna razón… Alice llegó:

—Sasuke-kun… necesito hablar contigo —dijo Alice

—Arisū… ¿Qué es tan importante para buscarme a ésta hora…? —dijo en un tono frío

Ella tomó una enorme respiración profunda, se sentía nerviosa ya que no sabía cómo decirle a su compañero cabeza dura sin que se ponga como loco… prosiguió:

—Entiendo que no quieras hablar de aquello…

—A qué te refieres con "aquello" —dijo más afirmando que preguntando

—Es bastante importante, el consejo seguramente me preguntará cómo sé algo confidencial, y probablemente Danzō querrá eliminarme o algo así... Es acerca de Itachi…

Sasuke se sorprendió de aquello, comenzando a rabiar por el odio, ya que su familia había sido asesinada por manos de su hermano mayor, de quién juró vengarse:

— ¡¿Por qué quieres hablar de ese maldito?! ¡Él mató a mi familia entera! —exclamó

—No todo es lo que parece… por favor escúchame…

Él estuvo en una enorme discusión interna por varios minutos, decidiendo si escuchar a su compañera "alienígena", o seguir siendo un necio con un orgullo gigante… decidió escuchar a Alice, y lo que tenía que decir…

—Dime… qué quieres decirme acerca de ese maldito, si es para que no lo mate, entonces vete…

—Tu orgullo y tu ego no son diferentes a las de los saiyans, en cambio, son parecidos… pero en fin… el clan Uchiha fue eliminado por órdenes de la aldea…

Sasuke se quedó helado al escuchar de que Konoha mandó a destruir a su propio clan, estaba temblando intentando procesar aquella información que su compañera le dio… ella continuó:

—Será tu decisión hacer lo que debas después de que te diga esto, odiar más por la maldición del odio heredado de Indra, o buscar la verdad y llevar a Itachi a la justicia… pero primero… ¿sabes qué ocurrió el 10 de octubre?

—Kyūbi atacó y destruyó la aldea… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

—Que el consejo creyó que fue un Uchiha el que controló al 9 colas, teoría que por desgracia fue cierta, pero no fue nadie del clan quien lo hizo, sino un antiguo miembro del Clan, al que todos creían muerto… él atacó a la anterior Jinchūriki del Kyūbi en el momento del parto de su hijo y lo liberó desde adentro, usando su Sharingan para controlarlo e invocarlo dentro de la aldea.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó sin entender

—Del lugar donde vengo, ustedes forman parte de una "historia ficticia", aunque solo yo sé la verdad de aquello, y al estar aquí cambio el curso de la historia, aunque eso ya no importa… la anterior Jinchūriki del Kyūbi… era Kushina Uzumaki, la madre de Naruto… y la esposa del Yondaime, Minato Namikaze…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó alguien tras ellos, era Naruto — ¿Dijiste… que… mis padres… son héroes…? ¿Que el Yondaime es mi padre…? Pero por qué…

—Ven y te lo explico… —dijo Alice —La aldea no quería que otras aldeas como Kumo o Iwa te hagan nada, tu padre, "El rayo amarillo de Konoha", y el más rápido del mundo gracias a su Hiraishin, tenía muchos enemigos por allí, y si descubrían que eras el hijo de Minato, tratarían de secuestrarte y usarte como arma en contra de la aldea. El viejo solo quería protegerte… es crudo la verdad, pero ojalá que aún así no desvíes tu iniciativa de ser Hokage algún día, porque ese es tu legado… el legado del Chico de la Profecía...

Naruto sonrió, Sasuke exigió saber el resto de la historia en ese mismo momento, Alice le ofreció a Naruto para quedarse, él aceptó con gusto, desagradando algo a Sasuke…

—Después de que tus padres murieran, Naruto, la aldea empezó a culpar al clan por el ataque del nueve colas a la aldea, que como dije fue culpa de un antiguo miembro, Hiruzen quería que los Uchiha utilizaran el Sharingan para detener y tranquilizar al zorro, pero Danzō manipuló los sucesos actuales de esa época y ordenó para que ellos solo ayudaran a evacuar la aldea y las zonas cercanas al ataque. Conforme pasó el tiempo, los Uchihas comenzaron a ponerse rebeldes con la aldea, abusando de la autoridad de la Policía Militar, quién según Madara Uchiha, o mejor dicho "Tobi", solo era para mantenerlos "a raya", y para mantenerlos bajo control se los reubicó en un lugar visible para el consejo.

— ¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi hermano?! —preguntó con enojo el azabache

—Allí es donde Itachi entra, él era un pacifista, ya que nació en tiempos de guerra, él quería proteger a la aldea, tanto que se conoce cada rincón de éste lugar como la palma de su mano, pudiendo entrar y salir sin ser detectado. En su época de ANBU estuvo a cargo de vigilar al Clan desde un lugar sobre la montaña de los Kage. Y la razón de la masacre fue para evitar un golpe de estado.

— ¿Un golpe de estado? —preguntó Naruto

—Así es, Itachi era leal a la aldea, incondicionalmente, si la guerra civil iniciaba, la aldea quedaría vulnerable y una aldea enemiga vendría y nos atacaría, para ser apoyados por una aldea aliada, creando un efecto en cadena y desencadenando una 4ª Guerra shinobi. Él te amaba más que nada, por eso sigues vivo, no quiso matarte.

— ¿Pero por qué…? —seguía Sasuke, pero esta vez llorando — ¿Por qué no me mató cuando pudo…?

—Como te dije, Itachi te amaba más que nada, y lo sigue haciendo, es muy bueno guardando y escondiendo sus sentimientos. Fue difícil hacer lo que hizo… Hiruzen quiso buscar una manera de salvar al clan, así que encargó a Shisui que utilizara una poderosa técnica llamada Kotoamatsukami, capaz de manipular los pensamientos de las personas sin que éstas se dieran cuenta y así hacer cambiar de opinión a Fugaku, para ponerle punto final a la revolución… pero eso nunca ocurrió…

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Naruto

—Danzō es una maldita rata de alcantarilla, yo lo odio, él tiene implantado 10 ojos Sharingan en su brazo derecho, junto a una imitación de la cara de Hashirama, y el ojo de Shisui en el lado izquierdo. El día de la masacre, Shisui utilizaría su técnica, pero fue atacado por Danzō y le arrebató su ojo… en un acantilado, estaba esperando a Itachi para darle su otro ojo y posteriormente se suicidó… tu hermano despertó así su Mangekyō Sharingan… esos ojos que te torturaron con las imágenes de cómo masacró el clan. Ya no teniendo opción, tuvo que eliminar a todos y exiliarse. Es un héroe anónimo de la aldea, quien huyó como un criminal… Al que debes matar es a Danzō, porque tu clan desapareció por su culpa…

Alice comenzó a caminar adentro de la torre, Sasuke la detuvo y le dijo;

—Espera, ¿Cómo sé que me dices la verdad?

—El día en que te encuentres con Itachi, pregúntale por la verdad, y si no quiere decírtelo, insiste, desgraciadamente no te puedo asegurar de que estaré allí para ayudarte a presionar a Itachi para que te diga la verdad… pero él mismo sabe que no podrá huir de la verdad por siempre… —dijo ella, tomando una pausa y acercándose mientras lo tomaba del hombro, continuó—: Qué dices… ¿Destruir a tu hermano sin saber la verdad para tornarte a destruir la aldea…? ¿O ir por el verdadero culpable de la muerte de tu clan y el sacrificio de tu hermano…? Esa es solo tú decisión… y no te dejes tentar por el poder y los fantasmas de tu pasado…

Sasuke quedó pensativo, Naruto estaba dispuesto más que nunca a volverse Hokage, por sus padres, y todo lo injusto, incluso ayudar a Sasuke a alcanzar la verdad detrás de los desastres ocurridos en su vida… para sorpresa de la joven, dijo:

—Me volveré más poderoso para reclamar la cabeza de Danzō y traer a mi hermano de vuelta… ahora sabiendo que el Sandaime no quería destruir al clan y que el consejo son todos unos malditos… iré por ese maldito…

—Creo que tendrás que hablar con Hiruzen de aquello… —dijo ella

Un ANBU apareció en una nube de humo, solicitando la presencia de los tres junto al Sandaime, ambos asintieron y fueron donde Hiruzen, quien había visto todo con su bola de cristal…

* * *

—Veo que sabes más de lo que creía… Arisū —dijo el anciano con toda seriedad —Pero yo mismo se que no podía ocultar más a ninguno de los dos…

—Entonces… ¿no era mentira lo que ella nos dijo? —preguntó Naruto

El anciano tomó un suspiro y dijo:

—Ojalá que así fuera, Naruto… si fuera por mí le hubiera dicho a toda la aldea que eres el hijo de Minato, pero como ya sabes, fue por protegerte el hecho de que no hayamos dicho nada… Sasuke, quisiera pedir todas mis disculpas ante ti, si hubiera tenido en cuenta la maldad de Danzō, hubiera buscado medidas más cautelosas para que Shisui terminara con la revuelta…

—Hokage-sama —interrumpió Alice —, por favor, discúlpeme por haberles revelado ese secreto de estado, pero al venir de un lugar donde esto ya lo había visto, no podía quedarme callada, y más por Sasuke, si se enteraba después de casi 10 años… bueno… eso es otra cosa... intentaría destruir la aldea...

El anciano sonrió, solo deseando que el consejo no supiera lo que ella misma sabía porque armarían todo un drama… y más con lo posados que eran, continuó:

—No te preocupes Arisū, solo querías prevenir futuros desastres.

_—Si Kishimoto no fuera un maldito baka deprimido y drogado sería diferente —_pensó ella —Por lo menos arreste a Danzō y exponga sus pecados a la luz, él posee 10 ojos Sharingan más células de Hashirama en el brazo derecho más el ojo de Shisui en el ojo izquierdo…

—Lo hablaremos después, porque supongo que tienes un plan… Sasuke, Naruto. Pueden retirarse. Arisū, quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

Ambos salieron al pasillo, ella se sentía bastante nerviosa por aquello, intentando cubrir el nerviosismo, preguntó:

— ¿Si, Hokage-sama?

— ¿Por qué no hablas de tu pelea con Orochimaru?

Ella se sorprendió al haber escuchado eso… preguntándose ella misma de cómo sabía que ella peleó contra Orochimaru…

— ¿M-mi pelea contra la serpiente con esteroides?

—Si

Tomando una respiración profunda, comenzó a explicarle todo lo que ocurrió en la pelea, todo, gracias a la bola de cristal del anciano… una vez que terminó, el anciano se quedó callado por unos minutos, tomó un suspiro profundo y continuó:

—Quiere el Sharingan… es por eso que atacó a Sasuke, pero ahora también quiere tu poder… al haberle demostrado tu potencial, es por eso que los mordió a ambos.

—H-Hokage-sama, no quiero ser descalificada por invalidez, ni Sasuke, no queremos quedar fuera por ésta marca estúpida… por favor, déjenos continuar en los exámenes…

El viejo suspiró, y luego de unos minutos, le dio luz verde a la joven de pelear en los exámenes preliminares, junto con el Uchiha, ella estaba muy agradecida, retirándose…

En el pasillo respiró profundamente y regresó a su habitación, escuchó una voz bastante familiar:

**—Alice…**

Ella reaccionó velozmente, sabiendo de quién era esa voz…:

—Flint…

Ese horrible sentimiento regresó a ella, agarrándose el corazón con fuerza, tenía un malísimo presentimiento acerca de su amigo… pero no sabía si debía regresar en ese momento o esperar, la verdad, era algo que la tenía muy confundida…

—No… probablemente solo soy yo… —se dijo ella misma, inadvertidamente unas lágrimas bajaron por su ojos y dijo —: Abuelo… por lo que más quieras y porque te lo suplico… he estado teniendo ese horrible presentimiento de algo malo… por favor… protege a Flint hasta que regrese a la isla… no quiero que sea lo que creo… por favor... que todo estos sentimientos de maldita angustia son equivocados y que él está bien...

Por desgracia, las cosas iban mal por allí, desde que ella se fue… al regresar a su habitación trató de dormirse, cosa que no pudo, mirando al cielo estrellado, se quedó pensando en su amigo…

* * *

**N/A: Tomen por hecho que escuchar la voz de Flint no le traerá nada bueno a la Alice, solo unos cuantos problemillas más...**


	10. Impactantes Preliminares

El tiempo pasó, algo entre lento y aburrido, Alice se quedó hablando con Sasuke y Naruto por varios días, Sakura no estaba enterada de nada, las noches las pasaba casi desvelada, apenas pudiendo dormir para recuperar energías que perdió contra Orochimaru. En cuanto llegaron los otros ninjas, solo quedaron los novatos de Konoha, el equipo de Suna y el equipo de Oto, los otros estaban posiblemente muertos o inconscientes en el bosque…

—Muy bien, ésta es la ronda preliminar —dijo el Sandaime —, aún quedan muchos participantes, y debemos ver quiénes pasarán a la última ronda. Los nombres aparecerán en esa pantalla, y se elegirán a cada uno al azar. El que quiera retirarse ahora levante la mano y retírese.

Alice estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, pensando si debía retirarse o quedarse para no defraudar a su equipo… cierto dragón estaba molestando en ese momento…

**— ¿Por qué mejor no te retiras y regresas a la isla con tu amigo? **—Dijo Drakon —**Muy probablemente Flint está esperando tu regreso, además, a quién le importa esto…**

—Cállate… —susurró Alice

**—No te escuché…**

— ¡Que te calles el maldito hocico! ¡Es mí decisión! ¡Y yo quiero quedarme!

**— ¿Estás segura?**

—Totalmente —dijo ella, pero realmente no lo estaba

**—Je... tu orgullo te hará caer tan bajo, que apenas serás capaz de levantarte sola...**

Sakura miraba a Alice y Sasuke de manera disimulada, iba a alzar la mano para hacer que Sasuke y Alice se retiraran a causa del sello maldito, pero Naruto y Sasuke la detuvieron… y la castaña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos…

—Arisū-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke

Un segundo, ¿Uchiha Sasuke utilizando un sufijo para hablar con alguien? ¿Estamos en el mundo correcto? Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron al haber oído a Sasuke referirse a ella como "Arisū-chan", cosa que normalmente **no** hacía. Y si preguntan por reacciones, Naruto puso cara de pez y Sakura se puso blanca, ya que nunca había escuchado al Uchiha usar sufijos como "-chan", pero Alice estaba totalmente distraída y no se dio cuenta de que él la había llamado así…

— ¿Eh? Perdón Izuna-san…

— ¿Izuna? —preguntó Sasuke

**—_ ¡Vete a freír espárragos al bosque, Saori!_ **—pensó el dragón

—Eh… lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero ando bastante distraída por ahora… no ando con cabeza para casi nada…

—Subamos al palco a ver a quién de todos les toca pelear —dijo Sakura

Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo con aquello, Alice se sentía confundida por haberle dicho Izuna a Sasuke, sin entender por qué le había llamado por ese nombre, no se sentía nada bien, no podía alejar sus pensamientos de Flint, escuchó de nuevo su voz de manera lejana en su mente:

**—Alicia**

—Flint… —susurró ella —Flint… ¿Dónde estás que no te veo…? Pero te escucho… no entiendo qué ocurre para oírte gritar o pronunciar mi nombre… no entiendo...

Ella sentía que se iba a desmayar o algo, esa sensación de preocupación iba creciendo de manera desmedida por alguna razón, los tres compañeros de la joven veían preocupados que ella estaba hablando sola, con una mirada perdida, entonces apareció el primer nombre: Sakura Haruno vs Yoroi Akado. La pelirosa se sentía nerviosa por pelear, pero tanto Naruto como Sasuke le dieron su apoyo, pasando una mirada a su compañera, vio que ella no estaba lo suficientemente bien para concentrarse en lo importante del momento.

—Arisū, ¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —preguntó Sakura antes de bajar

— ¿Eh? Sí… estoy bien, solo… suerte.

Ella sonrió y bajó a la arena, Yoroi estaba frente a ella, Hayate dio inicio a la pelea, donde por parte de Sakura que se movía bastante rápido sin pensar en sus movimientos, le dio una fuerte paliza a su oponente, poniendo orgullosos a Naruto, Sasuke y Alice. Pero por desgracia, éste podía absorber el chakra de la gente hasta matarlos, agarrándola del cuello comenzó a quitarle toda su energía, si el árbitro y Kakashi no hubieran intervenido, ella estaría muerta, así que fue llevada de urgencia a la enfermería.

El segundo encuentro fue entre Kiba Inuzuka junto con Akamaru y Naruto Uzumaki. Al principio fue Kiba el que estaba ganando el encuentro gracias a sus técnicas en conjunto con Akamaru, pero a final de cuentas, y gracias a Alice quien puso en orden el sello de Naruto y aparentemente también el cerebro, el rubio ganó con suma facilidad, copiando la técnica de Lee pero con clones, y cambiándole el nombre a ráfaga Uzumaki, Sasuke sonrió por su amigo el dobe.

El tercer encuentro fue entre Sabaku no Temari y Tenten, quien tenía muy buenas técnicas con las armas, y su técnica de los dragones ascendentes era bastante sorprendente, pero no es tan efectivo cuando peleas con alguien que posee un abanico gigante. Al final, Tenten perdió, y cayó sobre la culata del abanico de Temari, quedando inconsciente, mientras la arrojó al mar de armas que ella había dejado, para ser salvada por Lee, teniendo que ser atendida rápidamente.

El cuarto encuentro fue entre Kin y Shikamaru, al principio, ella tenía bastante ventaja sobre Shikamaru, porque utilizaba cascabeles que confundían a los sentidos, pero el Nara, siendo más astuto que ella, utilizó su posesión de sombra y la controló, utilizó un kunai, obligándola a hacerla sacar uno de su baliza de armas, el resultado: Shikamaru ganó, ya que ella no se había dado cuenta de que había una pared atrás suya.

Ino tuvo una pelea contra Sasuke, su estado fangirl le trajo miles de desventajas, debatiéndose si debía pelear o no contra el Uchiha, a quien por suerte no le fue necesario utilizar el Sharingan, al final Sasuke obtuvo una victoria ya que Ino se retiró por el debate mental de golpear o no a "su Sasuke-kun". Kakashi lo llamó para intentar sellar el sello maldito de Orochimaru, quien estaba viendo la pelea y se lamentó que su "nuevo cuerpo" no hubiera requerido del uso de su "regalo".

A Shino Aburame le tocó pelear contra Zaku Abumi, quien por cierto, tenía ambos brazos rotos porque cierto Uchiha después de haber despertado de la batalla contra Orochimaru, estaba influenciado por el sello maldito, y después de haber visto a una magullada Sakura, se dispuso a arrancarle ambos brazos… A pesar que Zaku podía usar cañones de sonido por unos conductos en sus brazos que tenían una salida en las palmas de sus manos, perdió contra los insectos del Aburame, que bloquearon la salida de la onda de sonido, y según Neji, los insectos viven dentro de Shino.

Dosu tuvo un pequeño encuentro con Chōji Akimichi, a quién no le resultó tampoco muy difícil de derrotar, aún cuando éste se transformó en una enorme bola humana, fue fácil la victoria por sus placas de sonido.

Kankurō y Lee tuvieron un gran encuentro, a pesar de la maestría de éste con las marionetas, la velocidad y el nivel impresionante de taijutsu del gennin le valieron la victoria, aparte de que sus marionetas quedaron hechas pedazos, él recibió fuertes golpizas por parte del mejor discípulo de Maito Gai, la bestia verde de Konoha.

Hinata se llevó una parte bastante mala, le tocó pelear contra su primo: Neji Hyūga, a pesar de que ambos poseían las mismas técnicas oculares, quedó comprobado que Neji tenía un estilo superior de taijutsu Hyūga, lo que le valdría el apodo de Hyūga Tensai. Su intención parecía la de matar a Hinata, y tenía una obsesión rara con la predestinación, para convertirse en el rival de un furioso Naruto, quien juró a Hinata derrotarlo aunque le cueste un millón de años…

Alice aún estaba dentro de sus pensamientos, realmente ignoró la mayor parte de las preliminares hasta ese momento, solo sumida en el nombre de una sola persona…:

—Flint…

Su mente no paraba de repetir aquel nombre, aquel adolescente con el que había entablado una amistad más profunda que el mar en tan solo 3 días, esa persona que fue capaz de calmar ese enorme impulso asesino cuando peleaban contra Maximus… esos profundos ojos celestes donde parecía que podía ver su alma, pura como la nieve, esa tranquilidad tan extraña que él le proporcionaba, parecía extraño y completamente fuera de lugar para ella, entonces se preguntó…:

_—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Él me gusta…? ¿O solo seré yo…?_

—Sabaku no Gaara vs Arisū Rokkuuddo

Eso la sacó completamente de sus pensamientos, quedando con una cara de shock y sorpresa, pidiendo permiso para ir a cambiarse unos segundos, regresó con otra remera azul marino estándar, Gaara se veía totalmente impaciente, ella bajó de la plataforma de un salto para no perder más tiempo, serían unas impactantes preliminares:

—Comiencen

Gaara traía una enorme calabaza sobre su espalda, algo se estaba agitando dentro de eso, entonces el corcho estalló, y salió disparado como una bala en dirección a Alice, dándole una fracción de segundo para esquivarlo. El corcho se quedó incrustado en la pared, dejando un agujero en ella, y de la calabaza salía arena, la cual se arremolinaba alrededor de éste…

— ¡Madre quiere tu sangre! —gritó Gaara

Alice se estremeció al oír eso, la arena rápidamente fue hacia ella, casi sin darle tiempo para hacerla reaccionar correctamente, se le hacía bastante difícil esquivar la arena, la cual parecía más rápida que ella misma, realmente odiaba todo aquello, desenvainando su espada, comenzó a abrirse paso cortando con toda su velocidad la arena, pero era casi en vano. Un ataque rápido la hizo perder su espada, quedando atorada en el techo, sin perder un segundo, Alice se dispuso a dar un salto alto cargado con ki para recuperar su espada, pero la arena se lió por su pierna y la hizo chocar contra el piso, haciéndola escupir un poco de sangre, sin soltarla, volvió a hacer lo mismo pero con más fuerza, intentando recomponerse un poco, lanzó una esfera de energía hacia Gaara, que logró distraerlo y liberarla de su agarre.

La esfera impactó en él, o eso parecía, la arena lo protegió antes de que ésta pudiera siquiera tocarlo. Él tornó una sonrisa sádica, y volvió a lanzar su arena hacia ella, quien tuvo que defenderse ésta vez lanzando esferas de ki, lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarla avanzar hasta Gaara, cuando vio su oportunidad, le lanzó una Death Beam a su cara, ésta vez acertó, para darse cuenta de que lo que estaba usando era una armadura de arena reforzado con chakra. La armadura volvía a reponerse del ataque, sorprendiendo a Alice…

— ¡Muere! —exclamó Gaara con un toque de locura — ¡Madre quiere de tu sangre ahora!

La arena se volvió en una enorme cantidad de shurikens, rápidamente fueron a atacar a Alice, quien solo cruzó los brazos para cubrirse del ataque. Varios cortes aparecieron en sus brazos y en sus piernas, entonces cayó en una trampa. La arena se arremolinó alrededor suyo y comenzó a apretarla como nunca.

— ¡Ataúd de arena!

Alice estaba quedándose sin aire y sin luz, estaba perdida y sin saber qué hacer, el no haber descansado lo mejor posible y el cansancio mental más el hecho que estaba debajo del 40% de energía eran un pequeño problema... esa misma voz que tanto amaba la llamó de nuevo, aún de manera lejana:

**— ¡Alice! ¡¿Dónde estás?!**

—Flint… —dijo ella débilmente —estoy aquí…

— ¡Voy a matarte a ti y luego mataré a tus amigos!

Ella al escuchar eso, sintió un torrente de sangre a la cabeza, un torrente de sangre hirviendo de furia por haber oído lo que él dijo, aumentando su poder dentro de la arena, a pesar de que Sabaku no Gaara hacía lo que podía para aplastarla, le fue bastante difícil… entonces, la arena explotó, Alice gritó completamente furiosa, su cabello era de color dorado, y sus ojos eran color azul ¡Estaba usando al Súper Saiyan! El sello maldito amenazaba en activarse, pero por una razón en particular no se activaba…

**—_No voy a dejar que esa serpiente pedófila haga que Alice muera_ **—pensó Drakon **—_Y el sello al ser también energía oscura, puedo controlarlo fácilmente_**

—Puedes meterte conmigo, torturarme, arrancarme las extremidades, e incluso matarme… —decía ella —pero… **¡Con mis amigos nunca te metas!**

Un aura dorada explotó con fuerza cuando ella pronunció esas palabras, Gaara estaba impactado, y con más razones de matar a Alice…

—Tiene mucho poder… —decía Gaara —Tiene mucho poder… ¡Madre quiere tu sangre, así probaré mi existencia!

La arena fue por ella de nuevo, ella solo veía cómo se movía, desapareció, dejando una imagen residual de ella misma, sorprendiendo al demonio de la arena, un fuerte golpe fue encestado en su estómago, la arena ni siquiera la detectó. El golpe lo mandó a volar contra la pared con fuerza, pero su golpe fue amortiguado por la arena, Alice volvió a desaparecer, dándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, y destruyendo la calabaza de arena, haciendo salir a toda la arena de allí.

Gaara estaba algo aturdido, y al no saber dónde estaba ella para defenderse con la arena del taijutsu de la joven, sintió un agarre en su pierna, para ser lanzado al cielo en el siguiente momento, y antes de llegar al techo, Alice estaba con sus manos juntas, cargando un ataque bastante potente:

—Ka-me-ha-me-¡ha!

La arena intentó protegerlo, pero el impacto tuvo tal fuerza que lo mandó a chocar fuertemente por el suelo, destruyendo el piso completo, y por poco derrumbando la torre. En la base de la torre, estaba Gaara inconsciente, bastante lastimado por la fuerza de impacto, y aparentemente inconsciente. Alice bajó al piso bastante cansada por el poder que inconscientemente invirtió para darle el golpe de gracia a Gaara, haciéndola salir de su estado de Super Saiyan, estaba usando poder que no poseía…

—La ganadora, Arisū Rokku-

— ¡Aún no canten victoria sabandijas!

—Imposible… —dijo Naruto algo tembloroso —N-no puede s-seguir vivo… d-después de haber recibido u-un ataque de esa m-magnitud…

— ¡Gaara! ¡Ya basta! —gritó Temari

La arena arremolinaba a Gaara, una especie de coraza lo cubría, entonces, mapache de arena se formó en Gaara, quien estaba con una mirada loca.

— ¡Cállate maldita perra! ¡Y tú, dile hola a la muerte y todos sus amigos! —Gritó él — ¡Ahora te mataré!

—Mierda… —susurró ella —estoy muy jodida… Maldito Shukaku…

Gaara mandó una enorme cantidad de arena, que Alice apenas pudo esquivar, lanzaba shurikens sin compasión hacia la princesa, las cuales impactaban en su cuerpo, debilitándola más de lo que ya estaba, Naruto estaba bastante preocupado por su compañera, una de esas personas que nunca lo trató cómo un demonio…

— ¡Arisū! —exclamó el rubio

Una enorme cantidad de agujas de arena atacaban a la joven, quien conseguía esquivar la mayoría de ellas, utilizó una segunda vez su estado de súper saiyan para ganar algo de velocidad, pero casi en vano, por una fuga de energía después del ataque de Gaara, unas cuantas se incrustaron en su hombro y brazos, quitándoselas rápida pero cuidadosamente del brazo.

Alzando un brazo de arena, Gaara lanzó una garra de arena que atrapó a la joven, quien se quedó incrustada en la pared, casi sin energías, la arena se endurecía y la apretaban con mucha fuerza, con intención de asfixiarla, entonces, Alice quedó inconsciente, regresando a su forma normal…

* * *

Todo era pura oscuridad, de nuevo, básicamente no veía absolutamente nada… entonces comenzó a escuchar esa voz de nuevo…

**— ¡Alice! **—gritaba alguien a lo lejos

**— ¡Flint! **—Gritó ella, su voz también era lejana —** ¡¿En dónde estás?! ¡No te veo!**

**— ¡Alice!**

**— ¡Flint!**

**La voz de Flint parecía que se desesperaba cada vez más, cosa que molestaba a Alice, ella solo escuchaba la voz de su amigo en medio de la oscuridad, escuchaba cierto miedo y desesperación... entonces…**

**— ¡Alicia! ¡Auxilio por favor!**

* * *

Aquel grito fue muy nítido, haciendo que ella despierte de golpe bastante furiosa, sus ojos se volvieron color miel por unos segundos, cualquiera presente juraría que por unos segundos aparecieron dos líneas en sus mejillas y un extraño patrón en su frente, parte de la torre explotó, una enorme ola de energía se arremolinaba alrededor de Alice, quién estaba verdaderamente dominada por instintos salvajes, Gaara estaba más feliz que nunca por ello, lanzando sus ataques de arena, pero que para una enorme sorpresa por parte de todos, la arena se disolvía al llegar a tocar el aura salvaje de la joven, incluso la enorme garra de Shukaku se disolvía a su alrededor, sorprendiendo enormemente a Gaara.

Ella comenzó a avanzar, y con cada paso, el suelo comenzaba a hundirse, ya que no soportaba el enorme poder que Alice estaba liberando, un aura eléctrica también se desprendía por parte suya, el público estaba bastante sorprendido, y Orochimaru no podía evitar sonreír al ver a su otra candidata con tal nivel de poder, y si ella llegaba a derrotar a Gaara, no habría duda de que ella sería la primera candidata a nuevo cuerpo.

— ¡No! ¡Flint! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —exclamó ella bastante destrozada pero furiosa, aparentemente perdiendo la cordura — ¡Maldita sea!

—Arisū… —susurró Naruto — ¿Qué te sucede…? ¿A quién llamas…?

Alice lanzó un fuerte grito de batalla al aire, bastante furiosa, el aura explotó con toda su fuerza amenazando con hacer volar a Gaara, que estaba totalmente confundido, pero en parte sabiendo que no ganaría, lanzó otro ataque hacia Alice, destruyéndolo con un solo golpe, extendiendo su brazo a un costado, donde apareció una brillante bola de energía, dejando impactados a todos, poniendo una mano sobre la muñeca, exclamó:

— ¡Súper Cañón Galick!

Gaara juntó toda su arena frente al poderoso ataque lanzado, pero la arena de disolvió y el ataque lo absorbió…

Un enorme bláster de energía salió disparado, destrozando parte de la torre y haciendo trizas lo que quedaba de la batalla anterior, la gente de la aldea se preguntó qué fue aquello… Gaara estaba tirado en el piso, parte de sus ropas hecha trizas, bastante lastimado, e inconsciente gracias a una de las técnicas firmas de Vegeta. Si la arena no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte, dura y gruesa para protegerlo de los fuertes ataques de antes, él hubiera muerto.

Temari y Kankurō fueron a ver a Gaara, al igual que los paramédicos, Alice estaba jadeando pesadamente, mientras bajaba a tierra de nuevo, bastante cansada, saliendo de su forma del súper saiyan. Todos los espectadores estaban estupefactos, incluido la bestia verde de Konoha, quien junto con Lee aumentarían su régimen de entrenamiento.

—La ganadora, Arisū Rokkuuddo

Naruto bajó a ver a su amiga, quien destrozó parte de su ropa con aquella oleada de energía, y tenía una herida sangrante en la frente, había pasado a las finales.

— ¡Arisū! ¡Eres grandiosa! ¡Tienes tanto poder! Y… ¿Arisū?

Ella comenzó a tambalearse hacia los lados, escuchando la voz frenética de Naruto, entonces cayó al suelo, veía cómo todo se oscurecía rápidamente, volviendo a oír la voz lejana de su amigo:

**— ¡Alice!**

—Flint… ¿dónde estás… que no te veo…? —dijo ella, cayendo en la inconsciencia

* * *

***Isla de Swallow Falls***

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Alice partió de la isla, y la posterior desaparición de Flint. Tim estaba bastante preocupado, básicamente no iba a trabajar por si Flint apareciera junto con Alice por pura casualidad, casi no comía, y se quedaba mirando a la entrada por horas, hasta quedarse dormido, en cuanto amanecía, iba a ver si Flint no llegó sin darse cuenta, cosa que rápidamente se hizo una rutina suya.

Por alguna razón solía tener sueños de Flint y Alice en constante peligro, además de una punzada de miedo hacia Alice, que desaparecía algún rato más tarde. La gente lo apoyaba moralmente para que no colapsara, cosa que realmente necesitaba, no podría soportar que su único hijo falleciera, porque eso lo llevaría a una enorme depresión… aunque realmente casi todos lo hacían más por hipocresía que por apoyo, ya que a pesar de que los haya salvado de una desenfrenada Alice que iba a reducir el planeta a nada, ellos se sentían mejor sin los locos inventos de Flint, que tarde o temprano amenazarían con destruir la isla. Tim lo sabía, pero aceptaba aquello por respeto…

—Flint… Alice… vuelvan pronto… por favor —decía él entre lágrimas— ¿Cuándo volverán…?

* * *

Earl se sentía exageradamente furioso, a pesar de lo mal que se lleva con Flint por obvios motivos, sentía algo de respeto hacia él, y realmente se sentía como su padre cada vez que le decía que no haga eso y aquello. Earl estaba bastante frustrado consigo mismo, ya debería haber encontrado al menos una sola pista para seguir el rastro y encontrar algo de o al joven inventor, esa ira de no avanzar a ningún lugar era tal que tenía ganas de golpear algo para calmarse, buscar una manera de desahogarse, y realmente no pensaba en descansar hasta recuperar alguna prueba o pista que lo guiara hasta Flint. Si supiera lo que Alice sentía y escuchaba, eso no era nada.

Él le dio su palabra a Tim, y como buen policía que era no se daría por vencido hasta encontrar pistas o alguna cosa acerca de él, la única razón por la cual era policía era porque era una de las mejores formas de ayudar a la gente, y él lo sabía…

— ¿Cuándo acabará esto…? —Se preguntó Earl —Si Alice estuviera aquí hubiéramos encontrado a Lockwood hace días, tal vez al día siguiente… No entiendo cómo no hay pistas que lleven al paradero de Flint Lockwood… esto no es normal… ojalá que siga vivo y que no sea lo que estoy pensando… porque él no puede morir… sino quién será el inventor del pueblo… —terminó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa al pensar en lo último

* * *

Shelbourne se había encargado de preparar minuciosamente su plan, a pesar de aquel corto tiempo de preparación, y él sabía que para cuando Alice regresara, probablemente él estaría muerto, y cuando eso pasara lo enterraría o tiraría al océano con los tiburones, simplemente haría desaparecer su cuerpo de una forma u otra. Pero lo que no había planeado era su propio funeral, porque si Flint realmente moría y lo hallaban así, y Alice hallaba al verdadero culpable, cosa muy probable, ella se encargaría de darle la muerte más lenta y dolorosa posible. Sería como un festín de cuervos, pero sin ellos.

—Parece que la niñata dejó a su amigo solo —dijo Shelbourne —se fue hace una semana y no ha regresado. Qué perfecto, esto es simplemente perfecto…

Él rió, pero Brent lo escuchó, y sabía que no era cierto aquello…:

—Ella aún no puede regresar… —murmuró —y si regresa y encuentra a Flint muerto, tú serás el próximo maldito… y ella será la que vengue a mis padres y a Marlene, junto con todos… Ojalá que ella regrese pronto… antes de que sea tarde…


	11. Algunas cosas

Oscuridad se arremolinaba alrededor de su mente, no entendía dónde estaba, todo era bastante confuso, entonces, vinieron las imágenes, vio algo blanco, era el techo, lentamente comenzó a componer su compostura, su vista aún era bastante borrosa, escuchó una voz y posteriormente sintió que alguien la abrazó.

— ¡Arisū! —exclamó Naruto

—Na… Naruto…-kun —dijo ella débilmente

—Arisū-chan —dijo Sasuke

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sakura

Alice estaba aún débil, mentalmente, haber escuchado varias veces a su mejor amigo gritando y exclamando su nombre la dejaron en una duda enorme, más la frenética transformación del súper saiyan fue peor, ya que gastó energía que no poseía… quién sabe de dónde habrá salido ya que ni ella tenía idea... Naruto soltó a su amiga, ella tenía la cara algo colorada, con un hilo de voz preguntó:

— ¿Qué… ocurrió…?

—Después de la batalla contra Gaara te desmayaste —dijo Kakashi

—Así es. Y ahora estamos en las finales, Arisū-chan. —dijo Sasuke

Alice sonrió débilmente, entonces volvió a escuchar las voces frenéticas de sus compañeros y su sensei gritando su nombre, la oscuridad la invadió, la voz de su amigo la llamó de nuevo:

**— ¡Alice!**

—Flint…

— ¡Arisū!

Ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, Naruto estaba frente a ella, dándole un abrazo reconfortante a la joven. El rubio se preocupó bastante por la salud de su buena amiga, soltándola cuando ésta se dio cuenta de qué le pasó.

—Naruto-kun

—Por Kami-sama Arisū… casi te desmayas —dijo Sakura

Una enfermera entró, para tomar registro, con un vaso y una jarra de agua fría, Alice agarró la jarra y se la tomó entera, disminuyendo más el color rojo y el dolor de cabeza que sentía en ese instante, y sorprendiendo a la enfermera…

—Disculpe… ¿podría traer otra jarra? —preguntó ella

La enfermera asintió sorprendida, y fue por otra jarra, entonces Alice continuó:

— ¿Cómo serán los duelos en las finales?

—Será dentro de poco —dijo Kakashi —, los finalistas tienen un mes de entrenamiento.

— ¿Y cuanto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

—1 semana… —respondió de nuevo —no te preocupes, puedes seguir en las finales, que creo que serán el… 10 u 11 de julio…

Alice quedó analizando aquella información durante un rato, para el siguiente momento, un fuerte **¡¿Qué?! **Se escuchó por toda la aldea, el grito fue peor que los gritos fangirls de Sakura, llegando a oírse en Suna e Iwa porque los vidrios de las respectivas oficinas explotaron, así que el Kazekage y Ōnoki levantaron una alarma de emergencia. Mientras que a Shukaku y Gaara casi les explotan sus oídos, al igual que a sus hermanos. Orochimaru sintió un fuertísimo zumbido en sus oídos.

* * *

Cierto líder de Akatsuki que estaba en ese momento en Amegakure con el horrible papeleo de Akatsuki y la aldea, escuchó el fuerte grito, y alzando su vista al cielo de una manera extraña.

—Alguien finalmente sabe el significado del dolor…

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Konan

—Porque soy un Dios

Ella rodó los ojos y rayó ligeramente un cuaderno que estaba casi al final de sus páginas

* * *

— ¡¿Cuándo me toca a mí?! ¡Que no sea el 11 de julio, ese día tengo otro compromiso! ¡Q-que sean dos días antes… una semana después o algo! ¡Pero quiero estar sin obligaciones ese día!

— ¿Qué tienes ese día? Arisū

Todo el mundo se dio vuelta y allí se encontraba el Sandaime Hokage, quien se había apresurado a ver el por qué aquel grito… ya que los vidrios de la sala del consejo también explotaron por la onda de sonido.

Alice se puso un poco roja, ya que le parecía algo estúpido sus razones para cambiar de fecha el encuentro, y de la misma forma en la que Hinata habla a Naruto dijo:

—Y-yo… es que… ese día es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amigo…

— ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó Naruto

—S-su nombre es Furinto Rokkuuddo…

— ¿Es tu hermano? —Preguntó el rubio —Porque ahora que lo recuerdo, tu apellido ahora marcaba como Rokkuuddo y no como Gariāno

—No… Furinto es mi mejor amigo… pero es lo más cercano a mi aniki… tal vez te sonará familiar… Naruto-kun… él ha festejado solo los últimos 8 años…

El rostro de Naruto se ensombreció, el 10 de octubre él no recibía nada, en el día de su cumpleaños, lo único que recibía era los insultos y el desprecio por parte de la aldea, apedreos, palazos, etc. Su mejor regalo de cumpleaños fue que el Sandaime le haya regalado una casa para vivir tranquilo después de haber sido expulsado del orfanato, además de haber sido bien recibido por Teuchi y Ayame en el puesto de ramen Ichiraku, de haber sido recibido como Naruto Uzumaki, y no como el Kyūbi no Yōko…

—Cuando él tenía 8 años, su madre falleció, quedando solo con su padre… pero a pesar de que él esté vivo, siempre se sintió solo… porque ninguno de ellos se entendían… fue la burla de muchos niños de su hogar… y no solo de ellos, sino también por parte de los adultos… nunca tuvo verdaderos amigos… y la única persona que se acercó a él aparte de mí… fue asesinada por su propio padre…

— ¿Por su… propio… padre? —Preguntó Sakura, Alice asintió — ¡Pero eso es terrible! ¡¿Cómo pudo hace eso?!

—Está loco más loco que una cabra… Itachi solo parecería alguien con unos cuantos problemitas a lo que puede ser el maldito de Sherubōn… sin ofenderlo, Sasuke-kun…

—Hmph…

—El caso es que le prometí volver en cuanto acabaran los exámenes… o tal vez antes… solo quiero que reciba lo que hace tiempo no tuvo… además… hasta el momento soy su única amiga… y él es como mi único amigo… ese es el motivo por el cual quiero volver… —una gota de lágrima se vio en su ojo

—Tienes suerte, Arisū —dijo Hiruzen —, muchos piden para que se cambie la fecha del encuentro a antes porque algunos de los participantes tienen cosas importantes los siguientes días, y justo cuando el consejo estaba hablando de eso las ventanas estallaron sin razón aparente… ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué ocurrió?

— ¡Nada! Nada de nada de nada —dijo Alice nerviosa

— ¿Segura? —preguntó el anciano

—Muy segura, ¿o no chicos? —Dijo nerviosa _**—**Kakashi, juro que si no me cubres incendiaré todos los libros del Icha de las naciones elementales_

—Tranquilo Hokage-sama —dijo Kakashi —, tal vez fue alguna cosa que hizo que explotaran los vidrios.

—Mmm… que extraño, porque recibí una alerta tanto de Iwa, lo cual es bastante extraño... y Suna, de que las ventanas de sus oficinas también explotaron y debían poner a todos a salvo de un posible ataque…

Alice estaba con una rotunda cara de Wtf?! Al escuchar lo del Sandaime…

_**—**Creo que debo aprender a tranquilizarme… kh… heh… y tienes suerte, baka-kashi, jejeje_ —pensó ella de manera maliciosa

—Muy bien, dejemos que descanse, necesita un poco más antes de comenzar con su entrenamiento.

Todo el mundo asintió y se retiró, ella aún se sentía cansada, tomando un respiro profundo, se acostó y se durmió. Pero ésta vez se sentía más tranquila, ese sentimiento seguía presente, pero aún así estaba bastante tranquila, sabiendo que regresaría pronto…

* * *

Esa misma noche, ella se encontraba durmiendo, entonces escuchó a alguien entrando por la ventana, Lee entró a ver a la kunoichi…

—Arisū-chan ¿Cómo has estado?

—Lee-san, estoy bien, aunque no lo parezca, gracias por preguntar…

—Todo el mundo estuvo hablando de tu pelea contra Sabaku no Gaara, fue tan increíble, y más con aquella inmensa explosión de chakra ¡Sentí la juventud ardiendo!

—En realidad, el aura dorada era por usar ki… zurpraise madafacar

—Dices… que… usaste… ¿Ki? ¡Asombroso! ¡Nuestro encuentro será más asombroso!

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, veo que aún no te han avisado pero… los duelos serán así: Neji Hyūga vs. Naruto Uzumaki, Yoroi Akado vs. Sasuke Uchiha, Temari vs. Shikamaru, Dosu Kinuta vs. Shino Aburame, y tú contra mí, Rock Lee vs. Arisū Rokkuuddo. —terminó haciendo la pose de nice guy

—Será todo un placer pelear contra ti Lee, pero no voy a pelear como uno de campeonato… quiero que sea solo uno amistoso, no quiero presionarme a mi misma… sé que eres muy fuerte, y lo sé por haber visto tus puños en la pelea contra Sasuke-kun. No debes de sobre exigirte a ti mismo, a pesar de tu alto nivel en taijutsu, seguro llegará el día en que tu cuerpo necesite descansar de tanto entrenar… lo digo enserio, a mí me pasó cuando era joven, y también me pasa de vez en cuando… —dijo ella sentándose en la cama

—Una pregunta… ¿estás enamorada de Sasuke?

—No. Pero si es porque suelo llamarlo "Sasuke-kun" es por respeto, también a Naruto lo llamo por "-kun"… a todos los llamo de alguna forma por respeto.

Lee sonrió, entonces volvió a hablar:

—Arisū-chan… ¿Crees que soy raro…? —preguntó apenado

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Bueno… este…

—Si es por Sakura mejor olvídala, no quiero ofenderla pero tiene aire en la cabeza, y solo busca a Sasuke… ella nunca se dio cuenta de que lo había ofendido cuando salimos de la academia, poco antes de que tenga que desaparecerme… seré sincera, no vale la pena buscar a quien no te quiere… —le aconsejó ella

Lee se entristeció un poco, Alice se veía algo desanimada, entonces éste sugirió:

—Arisū-chan, ¿no quieres que entrenemos? Te ves desanimada…

Ella se sorprendió un poco, suspiró ligeramente y miró a la ventana, una hermosa noche llena de estrellas esperaban afuera, al día siguiente iniciaría su entrenamiento con Kakashi para aprender el Chidori junto con Sasuke, por supuesto que los doctores no la dejarían salir, así que tenía planeado escaparse, no vendría mal calentar un poco antes, además de que no se sentía cansada y quería hacer algo entretenido…

—Acepto

Lee sonrió, Alice se paró y fue a mirar al armario, sus cosas se encontraban allí, agarrándolo todo, salió con Lee por la ventana, las enfermeras se llevarían una enorme sorpresa cuando lo vieran.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kakashi estaba escalando una roca en las montañas, con una muñeca atada a su espalda, era mucho el esfuerzo que estaba invirtiendo en ese momento, entonces una de las rocas se partió, y velozmente, cargando chakra en las manos, de una vez y por poco llegó a la cima, encontrándose con una sorpresa…

—Vaya, no creía que realmente querían venir

Alice y Sasuke se encontraban esperando al copy-nin en la cima, ambos comenzarían con un duro entrenamiento antes de las finales, el momento decisivo estaba cerca.


	12. El retorno

***Resumen de la invasión desde el punto de vista de Alice***

Después de un largo pero veloz mes de entrenamiento para aprender el chidori, finalmente llegó el día de los exámenes chūnin, Kakashi-sensei por alguna razón no vio la necesidad de usar el Fūja Hōi con mi sello maldito, cosa que nos confundió a mí y a Sasuke.

Tuvimos una visita por parte de Sabaku no Gaara, que en parte tenía ganas de matarme aún, buscando respuestas de por qué yo lo derroté aún en mi límite, yo solo me limité a decirle que mis vínculos son los que me dan poder, y no la obsesión de obtener el poder máximo. Él quedó indignado, pero también vi que se sentía confundido, y se marchó.

Tuvimos que pasar por muchos lugares antes de ir a la arena del torneo, al que llegamos justo a tiempo para nuestras respectivas peleas. Según estaba enterada, Naruto derrotó a Neji, gracias a un kage bunshin que ocultaba un túnel bajo tierra, dándole un fuerte golpe en el mentón y quitándole esa estupidez de la predestinación, haciéndole ver que el destino uno lo construye.

Shikamaru tenía la victoria totalmente en sus manos, ya que a pesar de las técnicas de viento de Temari, logró ponerla a disposición de su kage mane no jutsu usando el agujero que Naruto hizo en su pelea contra Neji, para al final rendirse por falta de chakra… que fastidio…

_—Esa es mi frase niña _

_—Lo siento Shikamaru (¬¬')_

La pelea entre Dosu y Shino jamás ocurrió, ya que según llegó la información, Dosu fue asesinado por parte de Gaara, quien usó su Sabaku Kyū para eliminarlo, así que la victoria fue directamente para el Aburame, despertando toda la ira del público entero, ya que esperaban ver algo bueno. Entonces llegó el turno de Sasuke…

El árbitro no dio 10 minutos para llegar al encuentro, si no llegábamos, seríamos descalificados, apareciendo justo en el último segundo…

—Lo siento, nos topamos con un gato negro y le dimos vuelta a toda la aldea, luego nos encontramos con una ancianita que necesitaba ayuda, su casa quedaba un poco lejos de la aldea y bueno… se nos olvidó que hoy eran las finales, así que tomamos el otro camino de vuelta. —dije

Kakashi-sensei estaba con una sonrisa ocular, según pensaba lo que él se estaba diciendo así mismo era '**Esa es la mejor excusa barata que haya escuchado' **a pesar de que veníamos todos juntos… la verdad… él se quedó mirando como idiota una colección especial de los tomos del Icha, de una manera bastante vergonzosa. Nosotros nos quedamos mirando con total vergüenza a nuestro sensei-baka, lo más efectivo fue haberlo amenazado con hacer desaparecer todos los libros del Icha en las naciones elementales… funcionó.

El encuentro entre Yoroi y Sasuke fue entretenido, Sasuke fue capaz de igualar la velocidad de Lee, aunque admito que se esforzó mucho para alcanzarlo, y fácil y velozmente derrotó al ninja, recibiendo el aplauso de la multitud entera. Y llegó mi turno…

Lee bajó del palco bastante feliz y emocionado de pelear, yo también me sentía feliz de finalmente pelear contra él, pero entonces, del palco de los Kage vino una explosión, entonces recordé que no le había avisado al Sandaime acerca de la invasión, además de que estaba el tema para arrestar a Danzō antes de que se saliera con la suya, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar tampoco a que muriera sin antes hacer pagar a Danzō por todo…

Le pedí a Lee que fuera a ayudar a las tropas de Konoha contra los ninjas de Oto y Suna, y yo iría a pelear contra Orochimaru y ayudar al Hokage. Él al principio se negó, y más porque había una barrera que no permitiría que entrara nadie, pero nadie dijo que no podía entrar desde arriba, al final lo convencí de que me dejara ir, mientras que él ayudaba con su taijutsu.

Orochimaru se había puesto feliz al verme como refuerzo de Hiruzen, yo estaba decidida a derrotarlo de manera definitiva, otra cosa que no recordé era que Orochimaru sabía usar el Edo Tensei, dos de los ataúdes eran de los dos primeros Hokages: Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, él intentó invocar un tercer ataúd, yo deseaba que fuera Yamcha y no Madara… pero por pura suerte, el ataúd se hundió en el suelo de nuevo, era una suerte de que Orochimaru no supiera nada del Shiki Fūin.

Tengan por seguro de que la batalla fue bastante emocionante, Hashirama por algo no se hacía llamar Shinobi no Kami, tenía bastantes buenas técnicas del mokuton, el Mokuryū no Jutsu era uno bastante bueno, pero tuve suerte de volverlo astillas con un puñetazo en mi forma del Super Saiyan 3. Tobirama también era bastante fuerte, las técnicas de Suiton que éste poseía eran bastante peligrosas, y realmente debía tener cuidado. Si no fuera por ayuda de los clones del Sandaime, estaría perdida.

Las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control cuando vi a Gaara transformado totalmente en Shukaku a lo lejos, y el Sandaime estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse utilizando el Shiki Fūin, yo no quería, pero realmente era necesario sellar las almas de los dos primeros Hokages, también intentó sellar el alma de Orochimaru, pero por desgracia éste no pudo ya que aparte de haberlo atravesado con la Kusanagi, se estaba quedando sin energía, así que le quitó sus brazos. Los brazos de Orochimaru comenzaron a pudrirse, causándole un dolor inmenso. Cuatro sujetos vinieron y se lo llevaron, yo fui, aunque bastante herida y cansada, a ver al viejo… estaba muerto…

* * *

Hubo un muy triste funeral al día siguiente, no solo por las pérdidas que hubo, sino porque también hubo una lluvia que era capaz de quitarle todo espíritu a cualquiera… yo fui a la piedra de los héroes a ver a Kakashi, quien estaba hablando con Obito y Rin…

—Kakashi-sensei —dije

—Hola… Arisū…

—Duele bastante dejar morir a tus compañeros… Rin no querría verte lamentándote… y más porque ella te amaba… si Obito estaba contigo seguramente te diría "Baka-kashi"…

El ex ANBU sonrió cuando le dije aquello, por alguna razón había terminado de llover, sentimos las esperanzas renovadas, entonces Kakashi me pasó algo.

—Un ANBU que no había logrado rastrearte me pasó esta carta por parte del Hokage, quería que lo recibieras con suma importancia…

Yo agarré el sobre y lo guardé, Kakashi se retiró, al igual que yo me retiré a mi casa, entonces vi a un par que me esperaban en la puerta…

—Por fin volviste kaa-san… te habías tardado…

—No tanto, Sora

Sora era un tigre blanco, a su mamá la hirieron de gravedad pero pude salvarla, y cuidé a sus hijos mientras estaba herida, Sora fue el que más se había encariñado conmigo, al final su mamá dejó que él viniera a vivir a mi casa… es por eso que me dice mamá…

— ¡Kaa-san! Estás de vuelta

—Si… Yuma…

Yuma era una enorme ave, era del color de la plata, tenía una cresta de pavo real en el rostro, sus plumas eran muy largas y hermosas, también parecidos a un pavo real, tenía alas dobles, la parte de arriba eran de metal, y las de abajo plumas, simplemente, las plumas de sus alas y su cola eran de metal, pero a pesar de aquello, era increíblemente veloz en el aire, y sus plumas eran como sus armas (n/a: es simplemente basado en el diseño de Lord Shen, de Kung Fu Panda 2, si no viste la película, pues lo siento).

— ¿Qué tienes allí? —me preguntó Sora

—Es una carta del Sandaime… ahora fallecido…

— ¿Y qué dice? —pregunta Yuma

Abrí la carta, que decía lo siguiente:

_Arisū Rokkuuddo:_

_Si lees esto es porque ya tengo un plan para arrestar a Danzō, aunque probablemente ahora esté muerto, perdón por no haberte dicho que sabía de la invasión, en fin._

_Has sido de mucha ayuda para la aldea, has intentado corregir los errores que yo he cometido por culpa de Danzō, trataste de salvar la aldea de Orochimaru, has hecho cambiar de rumbo a Sasuke, fuiste valiente para romper las reglas y contar un secreto de estado a Naruto, quién ahora me dijo que está mucho más decidido a volverse Hokage… _

_Estoy seguro de que Minato estará feliz de Naruto, después de todo, es su legado. Fugaku siempre creyó que Itachi era mejor ninja que Sasuke, pero yo creo que ambos lo son, por eso Sasuke tiene el nombre de mi padre, a pesar de que sea un testarudo y entre otras cosas, has hecho cambiar de camino al joven Uchiha, reemplazaste su maldición del odio por una voluntad nueva._

_Dejé un expediente oculto de todo lo que me informaste acerca de Danzō, oculto lejos de Raíz, mi ANBU de mayor confianza le pasará el documento a mi sucesor, y ojalá te llame para poder ponerle punto final a sus fechorías, ya que tú eres como una adivina al venir de un lugar donde todo esto ya está en tiempo pasado._

_Ojalá que me puedan perdonar por todo el daño causado, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, tuve qué por medidas drásticas, y hay mucho de lo cual me había arrepentido por toda mi vida…_

_Cuida bien de Naruto, que no cambie su destino de ser Hokage, siempre estuve seguro de que él será el ninja que pueda cambiar el mundo. No dejes que le meta tonterías a mi nieto en la cabeza, pero deja que lo aliente a soñar lo que realmente quiere_

_No dejes que Sasuke vuelva a desviarse a su camino de rencor y venganza, intenta dejarlo en el camino donde está para que así sea realmente feliz, y pueda volver a ver a su hermano sin sentir odio ni ira, porque nadie merece sufrir como ellos. _

_Ojalá que la Voluntad de Fuego, la luz de la verdad y la bendición de Kami-sama siempre esté de tu parte, eres una muy buena persona, y mereces realmente algo bueno._

_Firma:_

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage_

Yo solo sonreí al leer la carta, prometiendo cumplir esas promesas, entonces miré el calendario, 10 de Julio…

—Mañana es el cumpleaños de Flint… —me dije —Pero mejor vuelvo hoy…

Me puse nuevamente de pie, me puse la camiseta celeste que me había regalado aquel día en que partí, mi espada en mi espalda, y cuando fui a la puerta me encontré con Lee

—Arisū-chan, hola

—Hola Lee, ¿qué sucede?

—Quería saber si no querías tener el duelo que no tuvimos ayer

Yo negué con la cabeza, a pesar de que quería pelear, ya era tiempo de regresar a Swallow Falls a visitar a Flint…

— ¿Y eso?

—Lo siento Lee-san, pero prometí regresar a ver a cierto amigo en cuanto los exámenes acabaran, además… mañana es su cumpleaños…

—Oh… entiendo… Muy bien, estaré esperando ese duelo con ansias —dijo Lee

Yo sonreí en respuesta, miré a Yuma y Sora y les dije que me cuidaran la casa, ellos se quedaron con cara de fastidio, pero yo no quería que me siguieran, aún…

Abrí un portal dimensional para llegar al palacio, fue corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la herrería.

— ¿Aún no terminaste lo que te pedí? —pregunté

El herrero me pasó una cajita negra con un moño celeste, lo abrí y sonreí con cara de victoria, me despedí bastante feliz y regresé a mi habitación para abrir el portal dimensional a Swallow Falls, acabando sobre el océano atlántico, estaba atardeciendo. Cuando estaba dispuesta a salir volando en dirección a la isla, sentí una presencia viniendo de Nueva York, hice un debate mental y primero fui a Nueva York a ver qué ocurría.

Cuando llegué, aterricé sobre la Dama de la Libertad, un mono gigante estaba destruyendo el lugar… entonces…

— ¡Basta!

A un costado estaba una chica rubia sobre una nube amarilla, su cabello llegaba solo hasta los hombros, tenía también los ojos verdes, vestía una chaqueta color verde agua, debajo de ésta, vestía una remera color rosa, jeans marrones y zapatos negros. Ella estaba llorando, no parecía asustada, sino más bien preocupada… ella me miró, y yo le pregunté:

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Él no es malo, es un amigo, intentaba salvarme de un sujeto extraño, no recuerdo cómo era su apariencia, solo recuerdo que él lo llamó Maximus o algo así

Yo solo me quedé pensando en lo maldito que podía llegar a ser ese Pantherline, el mono empezaba a regresar hacia aquí, cargué aire en mis pulmones y lancé un fuerte grito, que llamó su atención. El mono también rugió, cargando un bláster en su boca, la joven solo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, mientras yo cargaba un ataque en mi mano, lanzó su bláster y yo lancé el mío:

— ¡Big Bang Attack!

El Big Bang Attack y su Chou Makouhou impactaron, para impresionar a la chica, fácilmente pude nivelar su ataque del mío, el mono intentó darle más potencia a su ataque, pero le era imposible, parece que estaba al límite, entonces desaparecí, dándole un golpe en el estómago, luego uno en la cabeza, derribándolo al piso, y fácilmente dejándolo inconsciente, volviendo a encogerse, y regresando a su forma original. Era un niño rubio, vestía un pantalón azul marino, su remera estaba destruida. Yo sabía de quién se trataba…

—No sabía que también eras un Saiyan… Lucas… —dije

— ¡Espera! —me gritó alguien

La rubia bajó con la nube y vino a nosotros, muy preocupada por su amigo, entonces me dijo:

— ¡Por lo que más quieras no le hagas daño! Él solo quería salvarme… no lo mates…

—Nunca dije que iba a matarlo. Solo vine a detener al causante de esto. Tu amigo sigue vivo, mejor dale atención médica lo antes posible.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

—Dare mo…

Ella solo se quedó callada, y se acercó a Lucas, yo simplemente me alejé caminando, luego encendí mi aura y salí volando a Swallow Falls, aún faltaba un poco para que anocheciera.

Cuando llegué a la isla, usé un dispositivo de camuflaje y me colé en el laboratorio de Flint, no había nadie, Steve estaba durmiendo, parecía triste. El laboratorio estaba igual al día en el que tuve que irme…

—Qué extraño… —me dije

Salí de nuevo, pero por la puerta del techo y comencé a recorrer la sala, vacío, eso ya no era normal, y lo sabía, entonces salté la muralla y golpeé la ventana de la habitación de Cal, quien al abrir se sorprendió de verme.

—Alice, estás de vuelta, gracias a Dios. —me dijo

— ¿Por qué lo dices así?

—Oh… vaya… no estás enterada aún…

—Dime qué ocurre ahora…

—Verás… el… el día en que te fuiste… Flint desapareció…

Eso que él me había dicho me agarró con tal fuerza que sentí que todo mi cuerpo estaba dispuesto a caer por la gravedad de la tierra… no podía sentir nada, solo sentía que mis ojos se llenaban y llenaban de lágrimas, mi pecho me apretaba… entonces me di cuenta de que él me estaba llamando de verdad…

—Qué ocurrió —dije en voz baja

—Según dijo el Sr. Lockwood, Flint había ido al cementerio a visitar a su mamá, pero esa noche no regresó, y tampoco el día siguiente… papá está bastante loco por encontrarlo…

—Oh… gracias Cal…

—Si quieres le diré a mi papá que estás aquí.

—No —dije fugazmente —no quiero que nadie se entere de que estoy aquí, solamente tú y Cassie deberán saberlo. Yo me encargaré de encontrar a Flint y darle su merecido a quienquiera que haya sido…

Cal se sorprendió al haberme escuchado decir eso, realmente ni yo me sentía yo, él simplemente asintió y cerró la ventana, el sol ya se había puesto, y fui a recorrer sola la isla.

Hubo una luna llena esa noche, y por alguna razón eso me dio más ganas de ir al cementerio a visitar a la madre de Flint, las flores seguían frescas, probablemente fue Tim, quien venía a pedir por su hijo…

—Señora Fran… ojalá que me perdone por no haber vuelto antes, aún si todas las neuronas y los rincones de mi mente me pedían regresar… solo espero que Flint aún no esté muerto… porque si lo está, encontraré al culpable y lo haré pagar… es una promesa

Sentí algo extraño subiendo a mis ojos, que se volvieron rojos con un aspa…

* * *

***Lugar desconocido* *Punto de vista de Flint***

**_—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy aquí… no he comido nada desde entonces… seguramente todos se olvidaron de mí… incluso Earl… y tal vez Alice también… por_**_ **eso aún no ha venido a buscarme…**_ —pensaba, no sabía que aún tenía lágrimas guardadas **—_seguramente todos creen que ya estoy muerto… y ya no les causaré problemas nunca más… papá… perdóname por abandonarte e ir junto a mamá… Alice… no es tu culpa que esté aquí… por favor… no te culpes por esto… mamá… nos vemos pronto…_**

Yo me sentía destrozado y sin esperanzas, y esperando lo peor, cerré los ojos, para caer en una oscuridad total…


	13. Vivo

***Punto de vista de Flint***

_—Ugh… ¿dónde… estoy…? ¿Qué… ocurrió…?_

Yo no sabía nada de lo que pasó, lo último que recordaba era que cerré los ojos, esperando a morir, todo aún seguía oscuro, los sentidos lentamente comenzaban a regresar, entonces sentí mi pecho, subiendo y bajando, un aire helado atravesaba mi nariz, y dilataba mis pulmones, también sentía algo frío recorriendo las venas de mis brazos, y comencé a escuchar los beeps de una pantalla electrónica… no lo creía posible...

Estaba vivo…

Hice un esfuerzo pesado, casi titánico para abrir los ojos, los sentía bastante pesados… ¿Cuánto tiempo habré estado inconsciente…? Se diría que mucho, o tal vez no tanto, quién sabe.

No podía moverme, como si aún estuviera amarrado en aquél lugar, hice un esfuerzo para mover aunque sea un poco los dedos de mis manos, pero éstas también seguían dormidas, era horrible, lo único que sentía era... bueno... casi no sentía nada... respiré bastante hondo, y volví a forzar a mis ojos a abrirse.

Por fortuna, se abrieron. Mi visión era bastante borrosa, y por supuesto, no ayudaba en mucho el cielo raso, las luces blancas o las cortinas, de donde se colaban la luz del sol, una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la luz, solo me quedé mirando al techo, mi cabeza no quería moverse, mientras que a mi nariz lo atravesaba un tubo de respiración, también estaba conectado a suero, para mantenerme con agua aunque fuera, y sentí algo sobre mi mano.

Hice un esfuerzo para voltearme, el cuello me dolía, al menos sabía que aún tenía cuello, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver quién estaba a mi lado…

—Alice… —susurré

No pareció un susurro, estaba tan débil que más bien pareció un pensamiento, solo me pareció que pensaba en su nombre, estaba bastante feliz de verla de nuevo, cuando más creía que ella me había abandonado, cuando más creía que todo el mundo se olvidó de mí… la veo a ella durmiendo, tal vez se desveló esperando a que yo despertara, su cara está un poco roja, tal vez se quedó dormida hace poco, realmente quién sabrá...

Hice un pequeño esfuerzo para moverme de nuevo, esta vez fue ligeramente más fácil, mi brazo se sentía pesado, todo mi cuerpo se sentía muy pesado, como si la gravedad de la tierra me atrajera con todo su fuerza, pero entonces, mis fuerzas me dejaron de nuevo, no estaba en condiciones... demonios, y yo que ya me había emocionado… me sobraba intentar hablarle...

—Alice… despierta… soy Flint… —susurraba, muy despacio, pero con la esperanza de que ella despertara, sentí que mis ojos se pusieron llorosos... —ya estoy despierto niña… aún estoy vivo…

Apreté mi mano con la suya, débilmente o casi nada, pero hice lo que pude, ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos de nuevo, comenzando a frotarse los ojos con la otra mano, no estaba dispuesta a soltarme, como si fuera que atajara a mi espíritu de dejar el mundo de los vivos… y parece que estaba esperando un susto o algo así… entonces cuando me vio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…

— ¿Flint…? —Dijo ella incrédula — ¿Estás… en serio estás despierto…? ¿Realmente... estás vivo…? ¿No estoy soñando…?

Yo negué con la cabeza, las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos, estaba bastante preocupada y feliz de verme vivo, y despierto, ella me miraba a los ojos, desde su punto de vista mis ojos estaban ligeramente brillosos, pero apagados… entonces rompió en llanto, atajando mi mano, ya que sabía que no podía esforzarme, de hecho, creo que ella no quería hacerlo por miedo a llegar a hacerme daño… estaba muy destrozada… de seguro pensaba que era su culpa…

—Esto es mi culpa… —susurró, demonios —si no me hubiera ido… tú…

—Alice… —dije, aún débil —no es tu culpa… de ninguno…

—Pero…

—No… por favor ya basta… y ayúdame a ponerme bien…

Ella me hizo caso, y me ayudó a ponerme en una posición no muy recta para sentirme mejor, mi espalda se sentía dura, pero por lo menos podía sentir que aún estaba allí, mi respiración mejoró bastante, al igual que mi visión, entre otras cosas, aún me sentía débil, pero no de la misma forma que antes… me sentía un poco más animado, y muy hambriento por supuesto… bueno, cómo no...

— Alicia… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuánto… tiempo… estuve inconsciente…? —mi voz aún sonaba débil

—Un par de semanas… dicen que fue un milagro que hayas durado más de un mes sin comer… te trajimos justo a tiempo…

El doctor llegó en ese momento, sintiéndose aliviado de verme despierto, después de hacerme unos cuantos chequeos, entre otros, se marchó, sin antes decirle algo a Alice, ella asintió, volvió y debajo de mi cama sacó un montón de comida, entonces escuché a mi estómago comenzando a hacer sonidos, ella sonrió de una manera divertida.

Unos minutos después, bueno, más tarde, ya me había comido **t****odo** lo que Alice tenía para comer, no creía que estuviera así de hambriento… o tal vez sí… aunque realmente apenas logré saciar esa hambre que tenía…

—Lo siento, no creía que estuvieras "así" de hambriento —me dijo ella

— ¿Por qué las comillas? —pregunté, mi voz mejoró algo

—Porque esa comida equivale a lo que 10 o 20 personas pueden comer en un solo momento… es la ración más baja de los Saiyans… o creo que por debajo...

—Ok… eso sí es un dato bastante peculiar, gracias por avisar —dije feliz

Logré quitarle una sonrisa, no sé por qué, pero la cosa que más me gusta es sacarle una sonrisa pequeña a Alice, me hace sentir bien conmigo mismo, ella es la persona que más bien se ha comportado conmigo… y para mí ella es bastante importante… mi hermana menor.

— ¿Flint…? Estás… estás vivo…

Mi papá entró, con una cara de incredulidad y con lágrimas bajándole de sus ojos, lentamente se acercó, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, sin saber si era real o solo estaba soñando, lo hice sufrir, sin intención alguna, él cuando estuvo frente a mí puso una mano en mi hombro, y me abrazó comenzando a llorar…

—Flint… creía que nunca volvería a verte… no te imaginas lo preocupado que estuve todo este tiempo… creía que… que tú y Alice me dejarían solo… pero agradezco a Dios que no fue así… ¿Qué sucedió esa noche…? —me preguntó, Alice también miró con curiosidad

Tomé un suspiro y me dispuse a comentarles qué ocurrió esa noche, desde que ella se marchó hasta la parte en la que perdí la consciencia. Alice se veía diferente a la última vez que la vi, más nerviosa que de costumbre, papá hizo lo que pudo para tranquilizarla, ella respiró de manera profunda para intentar calmarse… mientras ponía una mano sobre su rostro

—Alicia, ¿estás bien?

—Intento controlar mis nuevos poderes… nada más… —respondió masajeando sus ojos

— ¿Nuevos poderes? ¿Qué clase?

—Es una larga historia… aún no me acostumbro y cuando mis emociones me superan quiero usarlos sin razón aparente, algo así como la vez que peleé contra Max, ¿recuerdas? —Asentí, ella continuó —: Es algo parecido, pero eso va para después…

—Ahora que recuerdo… ¿Cómo terminé aquí…? —pregunté

El rostro de Alice se ensombreció, aparentemente ella sabía qué ocurrió, vi un rostro lleno de dolor y desesperación, su respiración se hizo muy pesada, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla…

—Yo te contaré lo que ocurrió…


	14. Te encontré

***Punto de vista normal***

Era un nuevo día en el pueblo oceánico de Swallow Falls, unas nubes paseaban por allí, más o menos dando la impresión de que una lluvia vendría pronto, aparte de eso daba una sensación lúgubre, más proviniendo del laboratorio del desaparecido inventor, Alice se encontraba sobre la cama de quien consideraba como su mejor amigo, moviendo su cola ligeramente a los lados, gracias al aroma que había impregnado del ya mencionado, logró tener una noche de sueño tranquilo, solo pensaba en dónde podría estar, tener el aroma de su mejor amigo entrando por sus fosas nasales la mantenía tranquila.

Apenas tenía un entendimiento del por qué su aroma se diluía en el aire, tenía su olor y podría rastrearlo cual perro de caza, pero esta vez era diferente… parecía que la tierra se lo había tragado enterito, eso o simplemente alguien cubrió su aroma con otro distinto para eludir una búsqueda formal. Lentamente su ira aumentaba de forma desmesurada, no como un aura de energía, sino como puro instinto asesino, por allí en su cama podíamos ver a Steve, quien estaba asustado al sentir tal cosa proviniendo de una niñita de 10 años. Si pudiéramos comparar personalidades, la suya era similar a la de Gaara hasta hace dos días…

_—_ _Alice…_** — **_¡Alice! — ¡Alice! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — ¡Alicia! ¡Auxilio por favor! _

Tener esa voz en su mente, la de Flint diciendo su nombre y pidiéndole auxilio estaban por enloquecerla hasta el máximo, se siente desesperada, no tienen idea de qué demonios hacer… primero se acerca a uno de los cajones de ropa del joven Lockwood y se pone la celeste de "Science is Awesome" ya que aún conservaba su aroma fresco, cosa que serviría para calmarse, sale un rato usando el camuflaje para volar a Nueva York solo por algo nutritivo para desayunar, Manhattan estaba hecho polvo por el ataque del mono gigante el día anterior, vio las noticias y acerca de cómo una especie de "cometa" o algo así hizo desaparecer a la descontrolada bestia, gracias a Dios no figuraba en que se transformó en un niño rubio de su edad o algo parecido, sino probablemente ya estaría en alguna base del Gobierno Estadounidense sufriendo…

Simplemente va a algún restaurant que ofreciera desayunos, al menos aún era algo temprano, cerca de las diez y algo de la mañana, una vez que acaba hace su camino de regreso a la pequeña isla, ahora con un pequeño plan en mente… pero necesitaría un poco de ayuda… una vez que arriba va al laboratorio por su espada, cuando baja nuevamente enciende el dispositivo de camuflaje y acaba frente a la casa de Earl, podía ver a las personas pasando por allí tranquilamente, si no fuera su propia paranoia la que la dirigía, hasta se diría que todos estaban felices que el inventor desapareciera, así no haría ningún desastre en el futuro…

—_Ingratos…_ —piensa enojada —_y él que hace todo esto solo por ustedes… ¡¿Así se lo agradecen?!_

Aprieta los dientes enojada, muchos de ese lugar no se merecían que alguien como él se preocupara por ellos, de hecho casi nadie aparte de unos pocos que conocía, entre esos estaban dos de sus amigos más cercanos, en cierto modo Earl e incluso y tal vez Brent, ya se imaginaba que seguramente muchos de ellos hipócritamente le deseaban suerte a Tim en el contexto de hallar a su hijo con vida, si no era así, también lo harían con los pésame, pero haría pagar carísimo a muchos de ellos por la careta de santos que hacían creer que tenían… sencillamente, si el desenlace era malo, correría sangre por muchos lados…

Suspira profundamente en un intento de calmarse, busca firmas de energía por toda la casa, encontrando solo la de cierta personita que podría ayudarle, se las arregla para meterse sin que nadie se diera cuenta, llega a una de las habitaciones, abre lentamente la puerta, la habitación en sí era de Cal, quien se asustó de ver cómo la puerta se abría… su piel palideció, luego gritó…

— ¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Un fantasma!

—No seas idiota Cal.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHH! ¡El fantasma sabe mi nombre!

Escuchó algo similar a un facepalm, allí su amiga se hizo visible, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio… él saluda feliz, ella simplemente se limita a sonreír en señal de saludo, se acerca a la cama y se sienta, la camiseta del inventor le queda algo grande, más parecía un camisón que una camiseta teniendo en cuenta el cuerpo no tan grande de Alice…

— ¿Cómo estás, viejo? —pregunta ella

—Bien, ¿por qué estás usando una de las camisetas de Flint? —pregunta él

—Me hace sentir calmada… tener su aroma me mantiene tranquila… —levanta una ceja, suspira —los animales tienen un olfato afinado, algunos más que otros, y como una parte mía es básicamente animal entonces puedo detectar diferentes aromas, algunas veces hostiles… otras veces sentimientos impregnados en el ambiente…

—Wow… ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —ella asiente, él pregunta — ¿Por qué te importa tanto Flint?

—Porque él es una de esas pocas personas a las cuales puedo llamar un verdadero amigo… porque a pesar que le traje problemas decidió quedarse conmigo… porque él fue la primera persona en toda una vida que logró acercarse a mi verdadero yo… porque le tengo un gran aprecio y lo veo como mi _aniki…_

— ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—Hermano mayor, tanto en saiyango como en japonés… —hay una clase de silencio entre ambos — ¿y tus padres?

—Papá está estresado buscando rastros de Flint —responde —, mamá está intentando mantenerlo calmado… él dice que es su deber y obligación encontrarlo ya que lo ve a él como un hijo mayor… lo que lo volvería como mi hermano mayor…

Ella sonríe, le hace una propuesta a su amigo, el cual era formar un pequeño equipo de tres personas para buscar a Flint, también mencionó que realmente podía hacerlo sola pero si se presentara algo que requería dar aviso inmediato, entonces sería mejor tener dos personas extra, ¿quién sería esa tercera persona? Simple: Cassie. Fueron a su casa, en el camino el niño le cuenta que su padre ya hizo varios peritajes en varios lugares, incluyendo la fábrica, algunos lugares abandonados e incluso la escuela. Cuando la última integrante del grupo vio a Alice, no evitó darle un abrazo de oso estilo Tim Lockwood, casi quitándole completamente el aire, luego de saludarse un poco, la joven le pregunta si sabían a dónde se fue la noche que desapareció, su amigo le dijo el cementerio, al parecer la sorprende un poco, sin perder tiempo van allí…

Una vez que llegan, suben hasta el sepulcro donde la madre del joven se encontraba descansando, ella observa la lápida que decía "Fran Lockwood" recordando su promesa de esa noche… unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, demostrando tristeza… aprieta los puños con fuerza, de pronto capta algo, el aroma de la camiseta de Flint comenzaba a crear un tenue rastro, se da la vuelta, un suave rastro de humo azul-celeste parece crearse, su instinto toma lugar en su cuerpo y mente, en cuatro patas baja hasta la salida y sigue el rastro hasta que abruptamente se termina… sus dos amigos venían detrás suyo…

— ¡Alice! —llamó Cassie — ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué saliste así de pronto?

La joven Galiano no hizo caso, solo olfateaba como perro, al menos no había nadie alrededor aparte de los dos…

—_No… ¿dónde está? ¿por qué su rastro acabó de pronto? _

Nuevamente se pone en dos patas, pensando alterada en qué pasó con el rastro de su mejor amigo… niega con la cabeza, suspira…

—Por un buen momento capté el aroma de Flint… —responde —algo le pasó en este punto… —hace una rápida posición de manos, como una invocación pone la palma sobre el piso —_Jikan no Kagami_

Unas imágenes se aparecieron, revelando con detalle lo que pasó:

**_Él caminaba por la calle algo nervioso, sentía que alguien estaba siguiéndolo… para, se da la vuelta, no ve a nadie… respira hondo e intenta reanudar con su camino, aún sintiéndose algo… paranoico… sentía su cuello apretándole, casi cerca de formarse un nudo, se agita un poco, siente mareos, no sabe qué le pasa ni qué era ese… sentimiento de que algo malo le esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina… _**

**_—No… solo debe ser mi imaginación… —se dice en voz alta —A ver Lockwood, solo estás así porque Alice no está y te sientes acechado por Max. Sí, seguro es solo eso…_**

**_Sonríe nerviosamente con ello y sin convencerse completamente de ello. Fuertemente aprieta los puños junto a esas santas ganas de gritar, tal vez no era nada, oye algo viniendo de un callejón, se acerca y un ratón sale de pronto, asustándolo, y haciéndole caer de espaldas, respira agitado, intenta regularse hasta que finalmente se calma, se pone de pie, pone una mano sobre su pecho, más preferentemente en la zona del corazón, el cual late a toda velocidad, retrocede dos pasos y siente que alguien está detrás suyo, pero antes de poder siquiera voltearse, alguien lo amordaza con una tela y rápidamente lo toma de los brazos…_**

**_Violentamente es colocado contra la pared mientras que estiran sus brazos para atrás, a la par que un pie era colocado sobre su espalda, unas lágrimas aparecen en sus ojos, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba pasando, o por qué le estaba pasando eso a él… intenta concentrarse en buscar una salida, lo mejor que hace es forcejear, cosa que logra antes que lograran atar sus muñecas, cuando logra liberarse sale corriendo como Dios mandaba, quitándose la tela que estaba entre sus labios y la arroja a un lado, corre por su vida en teoría, da la vuelta a una izquierda, unas cuadras más adelante sale alguien frente a él, rápidamente frena y se desvía…_**

Alice queda helada con lo que vio… intentaron secuestrar a su amigo, y lo peor es que sea quien fuere comenzó a perseguirlo, allí las imágenes desaparecieron, la joven cae de espaldas, más explícitamente se tira de lleno al piso, intenta procesar como puede lo que vio… suspira, pone ambas manos sobre su rostro algo desesperada por ello, sus dos amigos la apoyan para que se pusiera de pie nuevamente, cosa que hace…

—Oigan… ¿vieron lo mismo que yo…? —pregunta ella, los dos asienten —Flint… lo secuestraron…

Ambos se miran, más parecía que en vez de notar confusión era cierto índice de culpa…

— ¿Por qué lo crees? —pregunta Cassie preocupada

— ¿Acaso no es obvio…? —pregunta nuevamente ella despacio

Pone una mano sobre los ojos, intenta calmarse, siente cómo un torrente de energía quiere subir a sus ojos, cosa que la molesta, mueve su cola de un lado a otro de manera nerviosa en un esfuerzo titánico de calmarse a sí misma, suspira, no mediando palabra alguna van caminando… por mucho rato la joven usaba su curiosa habilidad para mostrar imágenes donde el joven corría por su vida, su corazón se cayó cuando lo vio caerse, pararse y apoyarse nerviosamente en una pared, básicamente con todos los nervios de punta hasta esconderse en un callejón… nuevamente las imágenes desaparecieron…

Unas lágrimas sin llanto aparecen, solo bajaban de sus mejillas suavemente, aparte de ello su corazón parecía estrujarle con fuerza el pecho, pone una mano sobre su pecho, más en la zona del órgano ya mencionado, suspira otra vez, un par de veces o más hasta que su cuerpo finalmente se destensa… su presión arterial parece dispararse para luego bajar hasta el mínimo… antes de volver a traer las imágenes sus dos compañeros le preguntaron:

— ¿Cómo muestras esas imágenes?

—Es… algo complicado… es una cosa especial que tengo… un día solo lo descubrí… —responde —se llama Jikan no kagami o **espejo del tiempo**. Saben… creo que a Flint le encantaría ver… esto…

Hay un silencio al mencionarlo, cierra los ojos haciendo que más lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas, sin decir nada vuelve a hacer la técnica, mostrando las imágenes del joven escondiéndose asustado tras un contenedor de basura, nota cuán baja estaba la presión del oji-celestes por su tono de piel, escucha sus pensamientos, escucha cómo se molestaba porque ella no estaba allí para ayudarlo ni protegerlo, silenciosamente bajan algunas lágrimas de su rostro, unas pequeñas descargas de bioelectricidad se forman en las manos de Alice, quien por poco y no hace un Chidori, allí escucha que alguien pasaba por allí… era Brent…

**_—Nerd, ¿qué haces por aquí…? —pregunta preocupado_**

**_—Oye, sé que no nos llevamos bien que Alice te golpeó y todo eso pero necesito ayuda… —dice desesperado, básicamente llorando —tres tipos me están persiguiendo no sé por qué y puede que sea una situación de vida o muerte y necesito que me escondas por favor antes que vuelvan a encontrarme… necesito llegar a casa… Alice no está y tengo miedo de lo que pase conmigo sin ella para ayudarme…_**

**_Cae de rodillas, básicamente suplicándole de esa forma que por favor le ayude con ello, él parece pensarlo un poco, pero al final acaba por aceptarlo, le indica que se escondiera en ese tacho de basura que al menos parecía nuevo y sin usar, hace lo que le indica, sacándole la tapa entra y se esconde, antes claro le agradece la ayuda aún con lágrimas… cuando la tapa se cierra todo queda dentro de una cierta oscuridad donde solo estaban él y sus pensamientos…_**

Los tres ven cómo el rubio se acerca con los tres tipos que lo perseguían, tiran el pote de basura al piso y empiezan a hacerlo rodar, pudiendo escucharse cómo se golpeaba fuertemente hasta que al parecer queda inconsciente, sin perder un segundo ella los sigue con ira, al igual que antes, su energía quería dirigirse a sus ojos, sus dos amigos la siguen, los rastros la conducen directamente a…

— ¿La escuela…? —pregunta Alice — ¿no tienen clases…?

—Bueno… los profesores están en Nueva York —responde Cal —, además son vacaciones de verano…

—Ups… —murmura la joven —olvidé que aquí es verano y en Sudamérica invierno… en fin… significa que no hay nadie…

El par asintió, se acercaron, la joven miró por si hubieran cámaras de seguridad, al parecer no había ninguna, al menos en la entrada, toma del picaporte, para sorpresa de los tres está abierta, cosa que no se esperaban, para sorpresa de la joven Galiano, el edificio era mucho más grande por dentro que por fuera, una clásica paradoja en ciertas veces donde esta no era excepción, avanzan unos pasos y miran a todos lados… eran una mezcla de pasillos, casilleros y aulas de clases, el sensor de energía de cierta princesa se activó, sintiendo la de cuatro personas juntas en un mismo lugar, no estaban lejos…

—Estoy sintiendo tres energías cerca de aquí, mejor dicho aquí adentro pero no con nosotros… —murmura mientras se concentra un poco más —uno parece ser de Brent, el otro del tal Joe Towne y los dos últimos no los reconozco… ¿Qué les parece revisar un poco?

—Está bien —responde Cassie

Caminan, a nuestra deuteragonista le sorprende bastante cuán paradójico era el tamaño externo al interno, teniendo en cuenta que ella venía de un lugar donde muchas cosas estaban en tiempo pasado como el tema de la dimensión de Naruto, donde ella venía él tenía 15 años junto a una saga llamada _Naruto Shippūden_, y recordando que hace no demasiado, unos cuatro o cinco meses atrás se había estrenado en el lugar donde venía una película con su amigo de protagonista, teniendo en cuenta algunas cosas simplemente pensó en que tal vez era el plan de los creadores jugar un poco con ello… y que tal vez eliminaron algunas cosas… solo pensar en ello hizo que se distrajera algo, sacándole una leve sonrisa…

— ¿En qué piensas? —pregunta el chaparrito

—Nada… no entenderían a menos que se los explicara a detalle… —responde la joven —cosa que ahora no es posible…

Para al igual que sus dos acompañantes, a una esquina, dentro de uno de los salones de clases puede sentir la energía de Brent y sus acompañantes, canaliza algo de ki a sus oídos en busca de agudizar su audición, cierra los ojos, oye atenta, los otros dos se acercan para escuchar, también percibe un olor muy débil y familiar… escucha…

— _¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?_ —pregunta una persona, voz de mujer

—_Claro que no estoy seguro de meterme directamente a la boca del lobo _—responde alguien, el alguien era Brent —, _pero ya no siento que hay de otra forma de evitar que les pase algo también a ustedes por algo que no hicimos…_

—_Brent, estás cargando todo el peso, por favor, estamos seguros que hay otra manera de arreglar este asunto… _—la voz era de Joe, sonando muy preocupado —_no hagas esto por tu cuenta, no es la culpa de ninguno que nos hayan involucrado a la fuerza en algo que no buscábamos… sabes que lo que haces es suicidio._

—_Pero de todas maneras si ella lo encuentra y no nos mata, él lo hará _—responde serio —_no tendrá remordimientos en hacerlo…_

—_Por favor no hagas esto solo por querer ayudarnos… _—dijo otro hombre, un poco mayor que el rubio

—_No he dormido en días por todo este asunto… si decimos algo amanecemos muertos… y es un cargo enorme que tengo como el de ustedes… no importará que hagamos llamadas anónimas, él lo sabrá y nos matará personalmente… tengo fe en que le pondrá un maldito punto final a Shelbourne, no ahora pero sí pronto… _—Alice levanta una ceja, sigue oyendo —_ella lo ama tal y como Marlene lo hizo, me dijo cómo lo quiso mucho por más poco que se conocieran. Nunca supe quién soy en realidad, y estoy dispuesto a hacerles un enorme favor a ustedes quienes no deberían de haberse involucrado… salvarlos a ustedes, a su hija Cassie, y al hijo de Earl…_

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron de golpe a la par que unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro, sus dos amigos se dieron vuelta para ver cómo observaba decepcionada y con un atisbo de ira más una pisca de tristeza con un ligero toque de traición, ambos se acercan, ella observa fríamente a los dos, quienes sentían vergüenza… aprieta los puños en un esfuerzo de contener un alto grado de ira…

— ¿Ustedes lo sabían? —susurra furiosa — ¡¿Lo sabían y no dijeron nada?!

—Lo sentimos Alice… —se disculpa la castaña —pero nos descubrieron espiando… mejor dicho Shelbourne nos descubrió en el acto…

—Vimos cuando lo traicionaron y estaban arrastrándolo hasta aquí… —murmura Cal —entramos… pero nos atraparon y nos encerraron en el armario del conserje hasta que el alcalde apareció amenazándonos… nos dijo que acabaría con nosotros y con nuestros padres si abríamos la boca… por eso nos callamos…

—Juramos que no sabemos en dónde está él… —murmura su amiga con lágrimas —no llegamos ver a dónde llegaron antes que nos atraparan…

Ella cierra los ojos, siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho al sentirse muy traicionada por dos de sus amigos más cercanos, las lágrimas caen de su rostro en son de enojo y otros sentimientos malos, también siente un fuerte torrente de energía en sus ojos, pero esta vez no le importa, tampoco los abre… sentía un puñal allí en su espalda que le dio en lo más profundo, la vida de Flint Lockwood pendía de un fino hilo que podría romperse en cualquier momento… pero al parecer sería en vano…

— ¿Alguno de los dos sabe patinar en skate? —pregunta desanimada y con una mano sobre los ojos

—Ambos… ¿por?

Su amiga con los ojos aún cerrados saca algo de la nada, estas cosas chocaron una vez contra el suelo y se abrieron en un par de tablas, más bien dicho en un par de tablas aerodeslizadores, uno color morado con tonos blancos y el otro café con negro, sonríen ampliamente con lo que ven…

—Vayan y díganle a Tim todo lo que saben —básicamente ella les ordenaba —, a partir de este punto buscaré a Flint por mi cuenta… —dice mirando a sus espaldas — ¿Entendido?

Ambos se estremecen bastante cuando ella los mira directamente a los ojos, pero las de ella tenían un color rojo sangre con una coma, estos giraron rápidamente antes de volver a su posición original, los dos marcan un "entendido" al estilo militar por el susto, de una vez saltan y se van con éstos por la entrada, se da cuenta que la puerta se abre, se esconde, Brent, Joe y los padres de Cassie salen de allí, tomando caminos distintos, al gordo le da la impresión de que alguien estuvo hace nada más que meros segundos, ignorando eso, se dispone a irse a casa de Tim buscando decirle casi toda la verdad… una vez que se pierde de vista, ella sale de su escondite, luego se aleja aún mirando en dirección a donde el joven se fue… seguía nerviosa…

Luego de vagabundear por varios minutos que más parecieron horas, se queda quieta, sus ojos carmesí brillaban en un indicio de preocupación mezclado con indignación, suspira, busca firmas de energía por todo el lugar, no encuentra nada, huele la camiseta de su amigo buscando su aroma, nuevamente nada… se siente desesperadamente enojada por ello, quiere encontrarlo a como dé lugar… no está dispuesta a pensar en que podría estar muerto…

_—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que estoy aquí… no he comido nada desde entonces… seguramente todos se olvidaron de mí… incluso Earl… y tal vez Alice también… por eso aún no ha venido a buscarme…_ _seguramente todos creen que ya estoy muerto… que no les causaré problemas nunca más… papá… perdóname por abandonarte e ir junto a mamá… Alice… no es tu culpa que esté aquí… por favor… no te culpes por esto… mamá… nos vemos pronto…_

Para en seco, ¿acaso escuchó las últimas palabras de Flint? Unas lágrimas más aparecen en su rostro, ahora cayendo descontroladamente, quiere caer de rodillas pero no se lo permite, se toma del corazón enojada y angustiada, se apoya contra una pared, sus ojos arden mucho, pero un rato después paran… se tranquiliza un poco, sus ojos regresaron a su marrón habitual, suspira e intenta no comenzar a llorar de angustia, coloca una mano sobre la pared… de pronto tuvo un parecer… sintió que la pared en la que estaba apoyándose estaba hueca… pone su oído contra éste, golpea un poco, oye que está vacío… ¿debía derribarla? No, eso tal vez levantaría una clase de alarma… busca un interruptor oculto, lo encuentra apretando uno de los ladrillos, la puerta sale de su lugar para afuera, abriéndose…

—Un pasadizo secreto… —murmura

Mira a ambos lados antes de entrar, cerciorándose que no viniera nadie, ve una manija de hierro algo oxidado en la parte trasera de la pared que mostraba que debía cerrarse manualmente, lo toma y lo arrastra hasta que esté en su posición original, un sonoro _clang _se oye, no le importa mucho si alguno de los involucrados en el secuestro de Flint la escucha, de todas formas no se atreverían a ponerle una mano encima teniendo en cuenta lo que hizo contra Max. Se da la vuelta, viendo unas escaleras que la llevaban abajo, como no habían barandales entonces la única opción que le quedaba era bajar a pie… no inicia la bajada al instante ya que sentía un olor que la apresaba… intenciones malignas mezcladas con desesperación…

Agita su cola, ordena su espada, suspira y baja aún con la presión en su pecho por aquellos sentimientos que sentía allí, no baja caminando, baja corriendo usando un _sprint _ninja, cuando llega se queda parada para observar, ve que está en una habitación extraña, el piso era de piedra lisa, incluso se diría que era similar a la de las guaridas de Orochimaru, las paredes eran de ladrillo cocido y frente a ella había un pilar, el lugar no parecía recientemente construido, más bien era viejo, luego alguien debió encontrarlo y limpiarlo ya que le llamaba la atención que no había polvo ni nidos de ratas o murciélagos que habrán entrado por los tragaluces que habían en el techo, lentamente retoma el paso, ese olor a maldición y sufrimiento inundaban el aire, como si alguien seguía sufriendo, se mueve un poco notando un segundo pilar con varias cuerdas atadas a ésta… se acerca temerosa, con los ojos cristalinos, desea que no sea lo que estaba pensando que era… cuando llegó completamente, sus ojos dejaron fluir un torrente de lágrimas…

Flint se encontraba atado, amordazado con varias capas de cinta alrededor de su cabeza e inconsciente al pilar, su rostro estaba rojo, como si se hubiera quedado así minutos o incluso alguna hora antes, temblorosamente acerca las yemas de sus dedos a su rostro, su piel estaba rasposa y húmeda, sus lágrimas caen y caen lentamente sobre su rostro, llora en silencio, por dentro gritando, no soportándolo más se acerca cae de rodillas y comienza a abrazarlo mientras comienza a llorar sin armar escándalo, por poco no le da un ataque de hipo, la cabeza de su amigo cae sobre su hombro… no estaba muerto… sino inconsciente…

— _¿Por qué…? _—susurra mentalmente

—**Eres una necia igual que tu padre… **—murmura el dragón —**pero aunque quisiera molestarte, en realidad no es culpa tuya lo que está pasando… por más que sería divertido decir que sí lo es. **

Lo abraza con fuerza, aún llorando… lo que más quería era que despertara, que viera que aún estaba allí con él, buscándolo… aprieta el abrazo y hunde su rostro en el cuello de su amigo cerrando los ojos, suavemente mueve su cola sobre el piso… siente una extraña paz en su interior… tal vez era por el hecho de haberlo encontrado por fin… no le importa el hecho de que no haya básicamente tocado el agua durante 6 horribles semanas, simplemente quería estar allí con él… enrolla su cola por detrás de la cintura del joven hasta que da una vuelta completa, solo buscaba tranquilidad, y esa era la manera que tenía de calmarse…

No sabe qué le molesta más, si era el hecho de sentir su piel porosa y seca, el verlo desnutrido, el verlo inconsciente, el hedor a rata de alcantarilla o también conocido como Albert Shelbourne, el olor a desesperación del joven Lockwood, el hecho de que se sentía abandonado por ella, el también oler las intenciones malvadas del pendejo inútil de Shelbourne… o simplemente el hecho de no haberse quedado con él…

No sabe si pasan horas o simples minutos desde que está allí con él, solo sabe que se sentía más tranquila… como si un enorme peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros, allí en su interior el dragón de energía maligna le pregunta si se sentía mejor, ella solo asiente ligeramente. Sus emociones estaban calmándose más, al igual que su pulso y su respiración, lo cual en cierta forma era mala señal ya que nuestra deuteragonista estaba sintiendo ganas de caer inconsciente sin importar cuál fuera su destino al despertar, de no ser por escuchar la puerta abriéndose y pasos bajando lo hubiera hecho…

Simplemente no reacciona hasta que escucha los pasos cerca, luego escucha alguien cargando un arma, se recompone, observa a la persona ahora con los ojos carmesí con dos comas en estos, era, si no estaba mal, la madre de Cassie quien apuntaba… Alice se limita a observarla con el par de orbes carmesí, más los ojos inyectados en sangre por las lágrimas, la mujer se estremece, tiembla, retrocede, ella se pone de pie, con la mirada básicamente dice "aléjate o muere". Ella retrocede asustada hasta caer, echando el arma a un costado y observándola fijamente, la joven saca su espada, cortando las cuerdas que mantenían a su amigo atado al pilar, luego lo toma, alzándolo sobre su espalda y se retira en un parpadeo de velocidad…

Habría un gran festín de cuervos esperando…

* * *

Si retrocedemos algunos cuantos minutos atrás, desde donde nuestros amigos se despiden, podemos ver a Cassie y Cal recién iban llegando a la casa Lockwood por sus ganas de probar lo que Alice les había prestado, Brent estaba hablando del tema con Tim y Earl en la sala, tocan el timbre, esperan un rato y los dejan pasar, mirando extrañado a las curiosas patinetas que ambos usaban…

—Niños, ¿qué sucede? —pregunta Earl — ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Alice nos los dio —responde Cal

— ¿Alice? —pregunta Tim — ¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes? ¿Sabe qué pasó con Flint?

—Está enterada —responde Cassie —, ahora está buscándolo, y nos trajo aquí porque tenemos que decirles algo… —toma una pausa, suspira, continúa —nosotros vimos qué pasó con él la noche que desapareció… y el real causante de todo esto fue Shelbourne…

Brent miraba preocupado, Alice estaba en la isla y nadie aparte de esos dos lo sabía desde un principio, ya estaba enterada de que el dúo eran testigos y vinieron a contar lo que vieron, eso significaba que también sabía que él mismo y dos personas más eran cómplices… la única duda que tenía era de que si sabría cuál había sido la real razón para que se pusiera en contra del joven inventor… o si sabía que todos estaban involucrados a la fuerza…

— ¿Por qué no dijeron nada…? —pregunta el padre del inventor —Pudieron haberle salvado la vida hace tiempo…

—No es su culpa, Sr. Lockwood… —para sorpresa de todos Brent tomó la palabra —él los amenazó de matarlos junto a su familia si decían algo… y tengo que confesar que yo también tuve algo que ver… pero de forma directa… no queríamos hacerlo pero él nos amenazó a todos para ayudarlo…

Tim parecía abatido al oír eso, al punto que estaba por dejar caer algunas lágrimas de tristeza y confusión… no estaba seguro en qué hacer ahora…

—Dijeron que Alice está aquí otra vez, ¿no? —preguntó el policía —Ella puede defenderlos de Shelbourne ahora, por favor digan todo lo que saben, su vida depende de ello…

—Alégrense que él no decidió hacerle daño físico —dice el gordo —, porque sino en este punto las cosas serían inútiles… y sé en dónde está… incluso puedo llevarles…

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —pregunta desesperado el padre —Por favor Brent… ya perdí a mi esposa… no quiero perder a mi único hijo…

Antes que pudiera responder en dónde exactamente se encontraba nuestro querido inventor, recibe una llamada de la madre de Cassie, intentaba hablar con ella pero parecía muy alterada… entonces entendió el mensaje: "¡Brent, una niña encontró al inventor y se lo llevó!". No sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente palideció al punto que Orochimaru le tendría muchísima envidia, temblorosamente les dice que una niña encontró a Flint y se lo llevó, antes que alguien pudiera decir algo se dan cuenta de quién se trataba… antes que alguien pudiera emitir palabra, vocablo, pensamiento, sugerencia, queja, etcétera, oyeron un grito de ira viniendo de allí afuera. Otra vez el rubio palidece aún más que antes, no sentía valor para encararla… así que se va corriendo…

Los restantes salen afuera, encontrando a Alice desatando las piernas a su amigo en la entrada de su laboratorio, los dos adultos se sorprenden y van a ayudarla, uno desatando lo que queda de sus piernas y el otro sus muñecas, los dos niños observan desde la entrada la condición del joven, podían ver el dolor en el rostro del viejos pescador y del policía… la joven se hizo a un costado, dejando al par hacerse cargo de él…

Cierra los ojos aún con esos ojos activos, en su interior podíamos verla encogida en una bolita, nerviosa, detrás suya estaba Drakon observando la escena, ella pensaba en todo lo que estaba pasando, no sabía qué hacer, qué iba a pasar, e incluso no estaba segura de qué demonios pasó… quería con todas sus fuerzas que todo fuera nada más que una tonta y horrible pesadilla, pero para la desgracia era la vida real, básicamente luchó a muerte tres veces solo para regresar y encontrarse con eso… no sentía que tener el poder que tenía valía la pena…

—_Gomenasai… gomenasai… gomenasai… gomenasai…_ —repetía la joven

—**No vale que repitas perdón varias veces **—le dice —**, en vez de eso deberías ir por el gordo…**

— _¿De qué hablas…? _

—**Que si él lo hubiera ayudado por más que su vida estuviera en riesgo por la rata de dos patas, ahora mismo estarían festejando…**

Recuerda qué día es… le dolía más ahora…

— _¿Sugieres algo…?_

— **¡Mátalo ahora que puedes!**

Algo al fondo de la joven se rompió, una energía oscura, un poco diferente al del dragón se arremolinó alrededor, unas marcas que recordaban al fuego comenzaron a cubrirla, las cuales pertenecían al propio sello de Orochimaru, la energía subía al cielo, desde adentro podía escucharse a Steve repitiendo la palabra "peligro", su cabello se paraba, mientras que sus dientes parecían adoptar la forma de colmillos, más o menos una mezcla entre la forma del dragón y el "regalo" del hombre serpiente, abre los ojos, notando ahora tres comas en esos ojos carmesí… abre las manos, el chidori se forma, ahora mostrando un color negro…

—El Sharingan… —murmura, podía ver y sentir la presencia del rubio —este poder… es… es… perfecto…

Sonríe desquiciada, con una felicidad enferma, el par de adultos se dan cuenta que la mente de la joven estaba corrompida para tener nada más que diez años… si tan solo supieran el pasado que cargaba en la espalda, no la juzgarían… se da la vuelta y desaparece… el festín de cuervos había dado inicio…

* * *

Brent corría por su vida, la gente que lo veía parecía confundida por ello, pero cuando oyeron risas algo descolocadas se dieron cuenta de ello, Alice lo llamaba de manera cantarina pero maligna, buscando castigarlo de una manera tan animal por todo lo hecho… corre más rápido que antes, comete la imprudencia y el error de darse la vuelta, el Sharingan con el sello lo ponen muchísimo más nervioso, haciéndola ver mucho peor que Sasuke bajo su influencia… de pronto siente un fuerte golpe en su rostro, que por poco y no le rompe la mandíbula, luego un arañazo en el cuello… su ira al parecer superaban lo esperado…

Perversamente comenzó a golpear al gordo, a veces rápidamente, a veces lentamente para hacerlo sufrir en lo posible, otras le metía algunos arañazos, y otras algunas patadas, básicamente el gore más salvaje hacía parecer como un simple día algo nublado allí en Disneyland… ¿ya llegué a mencionar que Shelbourne observaba de no muy lejos la escena con tal nivel de sorpresa y sadismo?

Él estaba muy golpeado, apenas tenía fuerzas para moverse, el salvajismo de la joven era inmenso, intentó pararse, para ser pateado de nuevo al piso con potencia, Alice puso un pie sobre su cabeza, apretándolo contra el suelo, todos se fueron al ver a la niña de esa forma, y esta vez no estaba para detenerla, mientras que Shelbourne miraba sádicamente, esperando a que acabaran con Brent, entonces, justo cuando ella iba a aplastar la cabeza del joven contra el piso, alguien la detuvo… furiosa se volteó a mirar con rabia quién se atrevía a interferir de matar a su víctima, pero las lágrimas acudieron a su rostro cuando vio quién era… imposible o no… era el espíritu o el reflejo de Flint…

—Flint… —dijo ella en voz baja

A Shelbourne se le borró la sonrisa al ver lo que estaba viendo, pero se le amplió al pensar que estaba efectivamente muerto. Los ojos de Alice se inundaron de lágrimas, Flint metió su mano en la remera de Alice, tocando el hombro donde estaba el sello maldito, éste comenzó a retroceder de nuevo, ahora solo quedaba un Sharingan maduro… él, su espíritu, o fuera lo que fuera, la abrazó, y ésta comenzó a llorar con todas sus fuerzas, la ilusión de su amigo fue desvaneciéndose desde abajo, y antes de desaparecer por completo, dijo:

—**_Te quiero… mi niña…_**

Los ojos de la niña miraban desesperanzados, desgarrada y asustada, sus ojos también volvieron a la normalidad, pensando que él estaba muerto, al ver a Brent así en el piso, le dio su energía para recuperarlo y salió corriendo antes de que éste pudiera reincorporarse. Cuando llegó, cargó a Flint en su espalda y salió volando para llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital… al joven hubo que internarlo de urgencia, y los doctores hicieron lo posible para estabilizarlo ya que era un caso de desnutrición extrema. El padre del inventor y la niña estuvieron esperando diagnóstico por algo más de 3 horas, la espera parecía alargarse hasta el infinito, parecía que nunca iban a saber algo acerca de él... entonces...

— ¿Familiares de Flint Lockwood?

Ambos acudieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba un doctor, la joven tenía el corazón bastante pesado...

— ¿Cómo está Flint? —preguntó Alice

—Está bastante desnutrido, a juzgar por el tiempo que pasó es un verdadero milagro que continúe con vida. Está estable, pero gracias a la condición en la que está, me apena decir que estará en coma por tiempo indefinido, su organismo necesita recuperar los nutrientes perdidos —dijo el doctor

— ¿Cuánto tiempo será eso? —preguntó ella nuevamente, la desesperación estaba en su voz

—Me temo decir que no tengo idea... puede que unas cuantas semanas... o puede que más tiempo... no puedo asegurarles si será pronto o no, hasta entonces estaremos suministrándole suero.

El doctor se despidió y se marchó, la joven no sabía qué debía de hacer, estaba tan conmocionada a tal punto que no evitó temblar, una avalancha de sentimientos estaban arremolinándose a su alrededor, sintió como una montaña desaparecía de sus hombros, pero lo mismo pesaba su corazón, y lo más humano que pudo hacer era caer de rodillas y romper en llanto y esperar, Tim la levantó del piso para abrazarla... entre los dos ella necesitaba más apoyo emocional.

— ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo esto es mi culpa! —gritaba ella — ¡Perdóneme por favor... le falté la palabra... esto es mi culpa...!

—No es tu culpa Alice... no te preocupes...

El llanto se había escuchado por todo el hospital, asustando y sorprendiendo a todos. Las emociones fueron bastante pesadas para su mente y su corazón, un rato después se había desmayado por tantas emociones fuertes junto al poco descanso que tuvo, y el gesto más bonito que el padre había hecho por ella era llevarla a la habitación junto su hijo... después de todo se merecía un descanso...

Al menos, ya casi todo acabó…

* * *

***Fin flashback* *Punto de vista de Flint***

—Y eso fue lo que ocurrió… —concluyó Alice —todos aquí dijeron que era un milagro que hayas sobrevivido más de un mes sin haber comido…

— ¿Cuándo… fue que me encontraste…?

—El 11 de julio… tu cumpleaños…

Ella suspiró pesadamente, fue una muy mala experiencia para ella… realmente me dolía verla sufrir… ella no se lo merecía por nada…

—No te imaginas cómo me destrozó haberte visto allí… atado… amordazado… me sentí impotente e inútil… me sentí la peor amiga del universo… en todo momento inconscientemente recordaba… lo que mi maestro suele decirnos…

_"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son escoria…"_

Ella bajó la mirada, no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, apretaba mi mano contra su rostro. Estaba llorando… yo retiré mi mano de ella, quien bajó su rostro para no mirarme a la cara, pero yo sostuve con esa mano su barbilla, para obligarla a que me mirara a los ojos, ella miraba con lágrimas y un brillo de desesperación y culpa en sus ojos, y a mí me dolía hasta lo más profundo que ella sufriera de esa forma… no quería verla sufrir así… ella no era la única que se odiaba desde adentro…

—Alice… no es tu culpa… eres una niña maravillosa… inteligente… fuerte… valiente… tenías que cumplir con tu obligación… en cambio… fui yo el que casi te vuelve loca…

—Pero…

Ella iba a replicar, pero puse mi pulgar sobre sus labios para silenciarla, Alice me miró con los ojos llorosos, lentamente moví mi dedo, acariciando sus labios, pero sin soltarla… eso la calmó mucho, ella puso su mano sobre la mía…

—Flint… —puse de nuevo mi dedo sobre sus labios de nuevo, no quería hacerla sufrir más por ese tema

—No… ya basta… —le pedí suplicante

—Te quiero mucho… aniki… —dijo ella de nuevo, apretando mi mano con cariño

Papá miraba la escena, bastante feliz, realmente se sentía feliz de que estemos juntos de nuevo… y él pensaba que he madurado más desde que Alice llegó… la verdad, era cierto… y me alegro de ello…

—Por cierto… hay algo más…

***Flashback***

No sé cuánto pasó desde que me encerraron, solo sé que quería regresar a casa o huir en busca de Alice, estoy hambriento, no sé cómo estoy aguantando todo esto… es de noche, la luz de las estrellas se filtran por los tragaluces, quiero salir de aquí… necesito de hecho salir de aquí… a pesar de los ya fallidos intentos en veces anteriores, intento liberar mis brazos de las cuerdas, lo siento casi… imposible… pero no quería pudrirme en este lugar… no iba a dejar que pasara… intento ponerme de pie para poder sacar los brazos, caigo casi al instante de trasero al piso, sigo intentando, ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando…

Luego de luchar un buen rato, mis brazos estaban libres, me dejo caer al suelo e intento liberarme de las cuerdas que tengo sobre mi pecho, lucho otro rato, hasta que por fin lo logré... ya estaba libre, boca para abajo… pero debía básicamente arrastrarme por el suelo como un gusano ya que no tenía forma de liberarme, podría pasar mis brazos bajo las cuerdas así encontrar cómo desamarrarme… complicado aunque mis muñecas estaban juntos, luego de un largo rato buscando una manera de soltarme, finalmente mis piernas estaban libres, y mis brazos al frente, dificultosamente logro ponerme de pie, mis piernas tiemblan, muy obviamente por la falta de movimiento, me veo obligado a apoyarme contra ese pilar…

Nuevamente hago el esfuerzo de ponerme de pie, ahora creo que es algo más fácil, por más que me sienta cansado por el hambre, ordeno a mis piernas moverse, es complicado, más cuando caes varias veces al piso por falta de fuerza, pero al menos la voluntad que tenía de seguir vivo y esperar a que Alice llegara, e incluso sobrevivir confinado en mi laboratorio con la seguridad aumentada, bajando a la planta baja solo de forma ocasional… era necesario que Shelbourne conociera la verdadera ira de Alice para que me dejara en paz por algún tiempo… finalmente llego al pie de una escalera que parece subir hasta lo alto…

En otro esfuerzo me pongo de pie e intento subir como puedo, hasta que llego a una pared… no es una ordinaria por el simple hecho de que era estúpido tener una escalera que te llevara a ningún lado… al menos que estés en la Mansión Winchester, allí irás a cualquier lugar sin salida… busco una manera de abrir esto, observo, busco por toda la pared tratando de encontrar una forma de abrirla… un segundo… encuentro un botón por uno de los ladrillos, lo aprieto y se abre, me molestaba un poco la luz ya que ahora todo era más nítido, cuando logro enfocar mejor mi visión me doy cuenta que estaba bajo la escuela…

—No hay tiempo que perder…

Miro a ambos lados y agudizo el oído, no oigo nada, era silencio puro… algo temeroso de que me encontraran comienzo a caminar, por suerte los pasos no hacían eco por todo el pasillo, algo bueno teniendo en cuenta mi situación, aún así a cada paso me ponía más frenético, en cualquier momento podrían aparecer de la nada e intentarían recapturarme… no quiero regresar allí… oigo pasos, alguien se acerca… quería quitarme esta cinta de la cabeza pero no sería buena idea, lo mejor era cortarla con alguna tijera… observo un poco, viendo a alguien caminando a lo lejos, me escondo, escucho cómo se mueve, me cercioro que los pasos se alejen, internamente suspiro…

Lentamente, cuidando de lo que hacía, caminé por ese pasillo, rápido y cuidando como podía de no hacer ruido, o al menos el mínimo… ya me imaginaba que una vez que saliera de aquí tendría que salir corriendo a casa, cuidando que no me encontrara nadie más que papá o incluso Earl, si llegaba a casa a salvo debería de alguna manera esconderme entre algunos arbustos e intentar llamar la atención de papá o Steve… y con suerte a Cal o a su padre… algo curioso era el hecho de estar escuchando una canción, luego a alguien cantando en alguna parte… no sé de donde pero la letra decía…

_You're in control, is there anywhere you wanna go?  
You're in control, is there anything you wanna know?  
The future's for discovering…  
the space in which we're traveling…_

De una introducción calmada y algo tranquila, comenzó a tomar fuerza, hasta tener un tono potente… seguí mi camino con la canción de fondo…

_From the top of the first page… to the end of the last day  
From the start in your own way, you just want  
Somebody listening to what you say  
It doesn't matter who you are…_

La canción se calmó, pero seguía teniendo fuerza…

_Under the surface trying to break through…  
deciphering the codes in you…  
__I need a compass, draw me a map…  
I'm on the top I can't get back_

— **¡Oye! ¡Ven aquí!**

Me encontraron… salgo corriendo, aún con la canción de fondo, el cual recupera potencia…lloro de miedo… es inevitable… sigue…

_The first line of the first page… to the end of the last page  
Form the start in your own way, you just want  
Somebody listening to what you say  
It doesn't matter who you are… it doesn't matter who you are_

Toma más fuerza al igual que mis piernas. Corro por mi vida, me persiguen, huyo con todo lo que tengo hasta la salida principal, no estoy dispuesto a regresar allí, no quiero, ya no más… ya no más… me siento solo allí… Alice… por favor necesito un maldito milagro… quiero irme, estar en casa… la canción regresa

_You just want, somebody listening to what you say  
You just want, somebody listening to what you say  
It doesn't matter who you are…  
__it doesn't matter who you are…_

De pronto me taclean y me inyectan algo que me hace sentir pesado, estaba frente a la entrada… lloro…

_Is there anybody out there who is lost and hurt and lonely too  
Are they bleeding all your colors into one  
And if you come undone like you've been run through  
Some catapult it fired you  
You wonder if your chance will ever come  
Or if you're stuck in Square One_

***Fin flashback***

* * *

Creo que no debí de contarles eso, Alice me mira sorprendida, nuevamente al borde del llanto, aparte de ello parece analizar lo que escuchó… limpio las lágrimas de su rostro, ella se limita a alzar sus brazos sobre la camilla y apoyar su mentón sobre éstos, saco mi mano de su rostro y la pongo sobre su cabeza indicando que todo ya estaba bien… pero aún así no perdía esa mirada pensativa… suspira…

— ¿Qué pasó cuando despertaste otra vez…? —pregunta ella

—Bueno… cuando desperté estaba en el mismo lugar… —respondo —la única diferencia era que me amarraron con más fuerza al pilar, al igual que mis piernas, y mis muñecas las cruzaron para que si hubiese alguna pequeña posibilidad de que volviera a escapar, no pudiera desatarme…

Otra vez se queda callada, mirándome, papá también pensaba en las cosas que pasaron…

—Sabes… es extraño pero estabas escuchando una canción de Coldplay… —me dice —es curioso el hecho de lo bien que se ajustó a tu situación…

Esboza una sonrisa pequeña, papá se retira, dejándonos solos…

—Me alegro verte de nuevo mi niña… —le digo

—Flint… dime la verdad… ¿Shelbourne llegó a hacerte algo…?

La miro por varios minutos… que más parecieron horas… su mirada parecía saber la respuesta…:

—Sí…

Se pone de pie muy enojada, al punto que sus ojos cambian de color, ahora un rojo carmesí con tres comas negras que centellaban de ira…

—Dime qué te hizo ese maldito hijo de…

—No me tocó un pelo… —la interrumpo —pero cuando tenía un mal momento iba para torturarme psicológicamente por varias horas… —muestra los dientes como un animal —Al, cálmate. No quiero que te ensucies las manos con la sangre de un imbécil…

—Pero…

—Sin peros, no vale la pena… a pesar que ni siquiera una rabieta solo porque le llevaste la contraria puede justificar sus actos, el que tú quieras ir a hacer lo mismo pero de varias maneras distintas no justifica nada…

Ella se sienta y se pone de la misma manera antes de ponerse de pie, yo simplemente acaricio su cabeza suavemente, ella cierra los ojos, al parecer quedándose dormida luego de un rato… era algo que merecía teniendo en cuenta lo que me contó… y al parecer no ha dormido en varios días, seguramente vigilando cada rato que nadie aparte de los médicos y papá se acercara… ya me imagino cuán paranoica habrá estado con la amenaza que puede representar Shelbourne por más que no tuviera poderes como ella… todo ese tiempo pensé en que si viese cómo peleó contra Maximus tal vez no intentaría hacerla enojar…

Volví a acostarme, sin dejar de mirar el techo ni de tocar su cabeza… solo pienso en que las cosas siempre pasan por alguna razón que no están al alcance real de nosotros los simples humanos… un análisis extraño viniendo de alguien que se basa mayormente en la ciencia… pero ahora con alguien que supera cualquier razón científica como ella, teniendo en cuenta que en más de una ocasión debía de haber muerto por diferentes razones, pienso que no siempre las cosas deben basarse en una raíz lógica, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ya vi en muy poco tiempo…

Simplemente las cosas pasan por algún motivo…

Y ella era ahora mi motivo...


	15. El regalo de cumpleaños

***Al día siguiente***

Al día siguiente me dejaron salir del hospital, estaba muy cansado aún, no podía mantenerme de pie, tenía que apoyarme por Alice para no perder el equilibrio, al no haberme movido por mucho tiempo le quitó fuerza a mis piernas, entonces me agarré por algo, peludo y suave, cuando me di cuenta de lo que era, salté a los brazos de Alice por el susto. Era un tigre blanco, muy enorme… ella no se veía asustada en lo absoluto…

—Kaa-san, ¿Él es Flint? —para mi reverenda sorpresa, el tigre habló

—Sí. Flint, él es Sora, Sora él es Flint

Yo bajé y me senté en el piso, aún seguía mirando algo asustado al tigre blanco, él se acercó y me lamió la cara con su enorme lengua, rasposa, pero se sentía bien, haciéndome sonreír… Alice me indicó que lo agarrara del cuello para ponerme de pie otra vez, mis piernas estaban iguales a gelatinas, apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerme de pie. Alice levitó, agarró mi bata recién lavada y me subió sobre Sora, se sentía tan suave como una frazada…

—Sí, ya sé, es divertido acariciar a un auténtico felino —dijo ella

—Si… exacto… —dije

Ambos comenzamos a caminar, todo el mundo miraba al tigre con miedo, mientras que éste tenía una cara de felicidad absoluta, oímos un piar de por allí, para cuando me di cuenta, estaba a varios metros sobre el aire, una hermosa ave, que nunca antes había visto me estaba agarrando de los brazos, se asemejaba bastante a un pavorreal, aunque a pesar de ello, también me recordaba mucho al famoso ave fénix por su forma.

Cuando bajamos, me dejó en la entrada del laboratorio, yo de nuevo tuve que sentarme en el piso, el ave también se quedó allí conmigo, era bastante increíble, sus plumas eran del color de la plata, parecían del acero mismo, sus colas eran largas y bellas, al igual que sus alas eran inmensas, era un híbrido entre un fénix y un pavorreal, pero el tema de las plumas no me lo explicaba…

—Yuma —la voz era de Alice —Saliste de la nada

— ¿Me explicas? —pregunté

—Ella es Yuma —dijo ella —Es un águila alas de plata

—Es un placer —dijo Yuma, haciendo una reverencia

Yo estaba sin palabras para decir cuán asombrado me sentía, era asombroso, ella pareció leer mis pensamientos, entonces me dijo:

—Ambos son míos. —Dijo Alice —A Sora, su mamá la hirieron de gravedad hace más de un año, yo estaba por allí y entonces la ayudé a recuperarse, éste era el más juguetón de la camada, y el que más le gustaba jugar conmigo y con mi cola. Después de que su madre se recuperó por completo, ella lo dejó venirse a vivir conmigo… lo único que jamás me expliqué fue cómo demonios fue que creció tanto…

—Y ha sido la mejor kaa-san del mundo —dijo Sora

— ¿Qué significa "kaa-san"? —pregunté

—Significa mamá —respondió Alice

—Oh… —dije — ¿Y el águila? Yuma, ¿correcto? —Alice asintió — ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—Papá tenía trabajo que hacer por mucho tiempo, ella es algo más joven que Sora, lo trajo de un planeta lejano, estuve cuidando su huevo durante días y bueno… salió ella, digamos que al cabo de una semana o dos, ya obtuvo ese tamaño… Ambos viven en mi apartamento en la aldea de Konoha… que si preguntas es donde debía hacer los exámenes…

—Oh… —dije de nuevo

—Chicos, pueden irse, ayudaré a Flint con la fisioterapia

Ambos asintieron, el tigre salió corriendo, saltando el techo, mientras que el águila salió volando, levantando una polvareda, antes de volver a meternos al laboratorio, escuchamos que alguien nos habló:

—Hola chicos, ¿cómo están? —era Cal

—Hola Flint, Alice, ¿cómo está su día? —Era Cassie —me alegro que hayas salido finalmente del hospital, Flint, mejor dicho, que bien que aún continúes entre los vivos.

—Gracias… creo —dije

Ambos volvieron a la casa, nosotros nos metimos al laboratorio. Steve se puso como un reverendísimo loco al verme de vuelta, tanto que corrió por todo el laboratorio gritando "Felicidad" y "Steve", extrañaba mi laboratorio, Alice entró y comenzó a arreglar mis cosas para distraer su mente de mí en el hospital, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Realmente fue una larga tarde, pero finalmente había recuperado la movilidad y la fuerza en mis piernas…

Estaba atardeciendo, Alice se había ido, salí a buscarla para encontrarla viendo el atardecer en el mismo muelle donde la encontré, cuando escuchó mis pasos, me miró, y me senté a su lado, ella comenzó a mover su cola de un lado a otro.

—Hola… pensé que te volviste a ir o algo así

—No… solamente vine a tomar aire fresco nada más, ni nada menos ¿Por qué?

—Nada… es solo… curiosidad…

—Vaya… quien diría que en menos de un día te metiste en un enorme problema… me voy para el examen Chūnin y en menos de una hora ya estás secuestrado

—Jeje si… lástima que pasé allí mi cumpleaños…

—Si… es cierto… Oye Flint…

— ¿Si?

—Cuándo… fue la última vez… que recibiste… un… ya sabes… regalo de… cumpleaños… —preguntó colocando su flequillo detrás de su oreja

—Bueno… mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños… lo recibí hace casi nueve años… fue esta bata de laboratorio, ya que fue un regalo de mi mamá… después ya que no tenía amigos, no recibí otros tipos de regalos, aparte de papá… que eran ropas o algo así… entonces la última vez que recibí un buen regalo de cumpleaños fue hace ya mucho tiempo…

—Entonces… tienes suerte —me dijo, sacando una cajita negra con un moño azul arriba —Feliz cumpleaños Flint…

— ¿Para mí?

—Si… ábrelo… no estoy segura que te guste… pero también fue lo único que se me ocurrió… toma

Yo desenvolví el moño y abrí la cajita, había un collar hecho de oro blanco, tenía grabada una "F" cursiva en una medallita…

—Siendo sincera, fue lo único que se me ocurrió cuando estaba regresando al planeta, antes de partir a los exámenes… dejé a cargo a un herrero del planeta para que lo haga… lo hubiera hecho con mis manos pero… no iba a tener tiempo de hacerlo… —dijo ella con una sonrisa —se me ocurrió mirando mi collar…

Me puse el collar y miré la medalla con mi inicial, nunca nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo… le dije a Alice que me mire porque supuestamente tenía algo en su frente, pero para su sorpresa, había puesto mi mano bajo su mentón y le había dado un beso en la frente, ella parecía no creer lo que acababa de ocurrir… hice que se sonrojara un poco sin querer…

—Es muy bonito Alicia, muy hermoso, y nadie nunca me había dado un regalo tan bonito… lástima que no fue la "A" de Anthony, me hubiera gustado más mi segundo nombre como…

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Segundo nombre?

— ¿No te lo conté? Soy Flint **Anthony** Lockwood

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, parecía feliz por alguna otra razón en particular, de la nada me abrazó…

—Tu segundo nombre también es Anthony… —dijo ella —Igual que Chris Martin… jdfjfiopjdsafklsdjlkdhflksdahfkadslhli, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Creí que sí pero ahora veo que no…

Ambos nos reímos por aquello, ella me puso el collar en el cuello, yo me sentía bastante feliz por ello… Alice sacó su teléfono y miró la hora…

—Demonios… debo irme…

Yo me quedé sorprendido con lo que ella dijo, no quería que volviera a irse…

—T-te vas… ¿tan pronto…? —unas lágrimas amenazaban en salir

—Flint… cuando dije que regresaría cuando menos lo esperes y más lo necesites, cosa que paradójicamente se cumplió… puto universo, me refería a que vendría siempre… a pesar de que no es gran cosa la isla, amo este lugar, y la mayor razón es porque tú mejoraste mi vida para bien… además, regresaré mañana, estamos en medio de las vacaciones de invierno y tengo una semana libre aún. No te preocupes… —terminó con una sonrisa sincera

Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse le dije:

—Alice espera… —ella paró en seco —es que… en la pelea contra Maximus, después de que me hayas hecho ese corte en la piedra esa, sentí que mi energía regresaba a mi cuerpo, y no solo eso… un aura celeste estaba arremolinándose a mi alrededor… me sentí fuerte, poderoso en ese momento… quería saber si no podrías enseñarme lo que sabes… y antes de que digas algo más, sé que es irónico que un científico te lo esté pidiendo…

—Ok…

— ¿Pero por qué-? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Ok, está bien. No hay problema. Solo te advierto que mi entrenamiento es "ligeramente" pesado… Por cierto, yo tampoco te lo había dicho pero... mi segundo nombre es Victoria, soy Alice **Victoria**Galiano. Troleado :)

Ella salió volando, sin antes echarme un vistazo, estaba sonriendo de felicidad absoluta… entonces volví a casa.

* * *

—Hola Flint, ¿Dónde está Alice? —me preguntó papá

—Ya se fue —respondí

— ¿Tan pronto?

Yo lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos, y con una enorme sonrisa en los ojos, volteé mi mirada hacia afuera, donde había un cielo lleno de estrellas, entonces le dije:

—Ella volverá, hoy… mañana… y siempre…


	16. Ratbirds (Epílogo)

***Epílogo* *Dos semanas después* *Punto de vista normal***

—Vamos Tony, no puedes tardarte tanto…

—Nunca me gustó que me llamaran por mi segundo nombre Alicia…

—Oh, vamos, es un bonito segundo nombre, además, va bien contigo.

Alice y Flint estaban ocupados en la bahía del pueblo, Flint estaba cargando con una pesada jaula, con una lona sobre esta, mientras que Alice estaba colocando una cámara sobre un trípode, el joven inventor colocó la jaula sobre una caja, las personas venían con curiosidad de saber qué tramaba ahora, con ayuda de la niña.

—Ahora sí Alice, puedes grabar.

Ella hizo caso, encendió la cámara y Flint sacó la lona…

—Ratbirds, ¿Cómo están mis pequeñitas?

Flint abrió la jaula, y ésta explotó, haciendo que las Ratbirds salgan de su jaula y asusten a todo el pueblo, al fondo se escuchó gritar a Earl el nombre de Flint, mientras que Tim pasó corriendo frente a la cámara siendo perseguido por una ratbird, mientras que otra chocó por el lente de la cámara…

—Oh. Por. Dios. —Dijo Flint — ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

—A ver… le pusimos ADN de rata… de ave… calibrar el comportamiento… ¿Recordaste calibrar el cerebro para que piensen un 60% más como ratas que aves, Flint?

Flint se quedó con cara de "¿Qué?", mientras que Alice primero quedó con cara de "No, por Dios…", entonces gritó:

— ¡Flint Anthony Lockwood, eres un idiota! ¡Te dije perfectamente que calibraras aquello para que nada malo pasara! ¡Nunca más te dejaré usar el equipo de genética del palacio por esta tontería! ¡¿Entendiste?!

A Flint lo rodeaba un aura depresiva, mientras que Alice lo miraba enojada, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro, entonces aún había un desastre frente a ellos, el desastre era casi innombrable, aumentando más el enojo de la niña, y haciendo que el inventor tragara en seco, sabiendo que estaba en grandes problemas con su amiga…

— ¡Flint y Alice Lockwood! —Exclamó Earl — ¿Qué demonios intentaban hacer? ¿Híbridos de aves con rata? ¿A quién se le ocurriría aquello?

—Déjame esto a mí, Earl…

Shelbourne estaba allí, mirando de una forma perversa, Alice trataba de no ponerse como loca, siendo apoyada por Flint para poder tranquilizarse, él casi muere por su culpa, y ella quería arreglar aquello con él… Earl se movió a un lado con miedo, mientras que Shelbourne los indicó para seguirlo, Alice ya había aprendido a usar su Sharingan sin problemas, cuando Sasuke se enteró, se llevó una sorpresa tremenda, preguntándole cómo obtuvo esos ojos, ella simplemente dijo que no lo sabía. Ella activó sus ojos para estar alerta, llegando a la alcaldía, entraron, y se sentaron en una mesa redonda, sobre la mesa había un reluciente vidrio…

—A ver ustedes dos idiotas, ¿Quién tuvo la brillante idea de crear esas cosas?

Ninguno respondió, Flint en cambio, tenía una mirada sombría, Alice lo miraba triste, sus ojos brillaban en una penumbra, al mínimo error del alcalde y ella le arrancaría la cabeza de una vez, mientras que Shelbourne estaba bastante enojado con ambos…

**_—Quiero que inventes algo… algo original… este pueblo es muy gris… y necesita un toque de color… sabes… te amo…_**

Flint recordó las palabras que le dio Marlene, Shelbourne se puso colérico, a punto de reaccionar de mala manera, mientras que Alice se preparó a desenfundar su espada.

—Me lo pidió Marlene…

Shelbourne se quedó quieto al haber escuchado el nombre de su hija, sorprendido, o no tanto como aparentaba…

— ¿Quién Marlene? —preguntó, intentando cubrir una voz temblorosa

—Marlene O' Neil… su hija… —respondió en voz baja

—Yo… yo no tenía hijos… no tengo una hija… —respondió nervioso

—No oculte lo que sabemos… —dijo Alice fríamente —ella era su hija… y usted la mató…

***Flashback***

**— _¿Podemos hablar, hija? —preguntó Shelbourne _**

**_— ¿Qué quieres papá…? —preguntó Marlene_**

**_—Parece que no puedo hablar tranquilamente con mi propia hija por un rato siquiera… vamos, pregunta lo que quieras… _**

**_— ¿Qué pasó con mamá…?_**

**_Shelbourne suspiró, ellos ya lo habían discutido unas miles de veces antes, pero Marlene insistía con aquello… él le había dicho que su madre falleció cuando ella era pequeña, pero ella sabía que aún seguía viva…_**

**_—Como sea… no me lo digas… ya sé, mamá falleció cuando yo era pequeña… —dijo ella algo enojada _**

**_—Sí, pero parece que piensas en alguien más… tal vez un chico… o tal vez Flint_**

**_Ella tragó en seco, moviéndose a un costado alejada por miedo, su padre continuó:_**

**_—No quiero volver a verte con él nunca más, ¿entendiste?_**

**_— ¡¿Por qué no te callas y me dejas en paz?! ¡Es mi vida! ¡Si mamá seguía viva, tal vez tú serías mejor persona! ¡Pero eres peor que un monstruo!_**

**_ Shelbourne la amenazó de repetir aquello, ella dijo que lo odiaba, entonces las cosas se le salieron de control, y comenzó a golpear a su hija, luego comenzó a hacerle cortes con un cuchillo y la arrojó al sótano. Pero cuando volvió a bajar allí, ella estaba fría como el hielo, y blanca como la nieve… _**

**_ Ahora, su corazón también era de hielo… _**

***Fin del flashback***

—Yo no la maté… —dijo susurrando —Yo no la maté…

Flint aún tenía la cabeza agachada, Shelbourne parecía tener un debate mental, entonces:

—Largo de aquí… —ambos miraron al alcalde confundidos — ¿No escucharon? ¡Largo de aquí!

Ambos hicieron caso y salieron al toque, las aves rata aún seguían allí, armando desastre, Alice silbó y todas las aves se posaron en las torres de luces, Flint solo miró con cara de pato.

— ¿Cómo hiciste…?

—Puse un programa que reconoce el silbido que los llama a reunirse, poniendo atención, lo hice por si algo salía mal, cosa que así fue.

Flint ahora miraba con cara de pez a su amiga, era verdaderamente astuta, más de lo que debería. Después de haber echado al grupo de las Ratbirds al bosque, ambos estaban caminando de nuevo, Flint estaba hablándole a su amiga, quién estaba con sus earplugs escuchando música…

—Ok, ahora solo debemos ver cómo… ¿Alice?

Ella estaba ignorando rotundamente a su amigo, entonces se dio vuelta y fue a sentarse a una banca vacía, con la vista al mar, totalmente tranquila y parecía despreocupada, Flint la siguió y se sentó a su lado, incómodo. Entonces le quitó un lado de sus auriculares a la joven, justo la canción estaba comenzando en el instrumental… entonces:

Lovers, keep on the road you're on  
Runners, until the race is run  
Soldiers, you've got to soldier on  
Sometimes even right is wrong

They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day, we are gonna get out

Tonight maybe we're gonna run  
Dreaming of the Osaka sun  
Ohh ohh...  
Dreaming of when the morning comes

They are turning my head out  
To see what I'm all about  
Keeping my head down  
To see what it feels like now  
But I have no doubt  
One day the sun will come out

Ooh...

—Oye… ¿este no era de esa banda británica de la que tanto me hablas?

—Coldplay… aunque la canción aún no acaba… porque todavía sigue el hidden track…

— ¿Hidden track?

—Exacto

Reign of love I can't let go  
to the sea I offer this heavy load  
Locusts will lift me up  
Im just a prisoner in a reign of love

Locusts will let us stop  
I wish I'd spoken to the reign of love  
Reign of love, by the church, were waiting  
Reign of love, my knees go praying

How I wish I'd spoken up  
or we get carried on a reign of love

—Qué hermosa canción —dijo Flint — Dos preguntas… ¿Cómo se llamaba el vocalista? ¿Y tienes más de sus músicas?

Alice sonrió de punta a punta, parecía alegre de tener a quien guiarlo por el camino de Coldplay…

—El vocalista se llama Christopher **Anthony** John Martin, es tu tocayo de segunda mano —dijo ella —Y por supuesto que tengo más, sino, no sería Coldplayer, pero primero vamos desde Viva la Vida or Death and all his friends, a.k.a: el álbum actual, antes de hacerte llorar con los otros tres…

Flint se rió con el comentario de la joven, y comenzaron de nuevo a escuchar otras músicas que ella tenía guardadas en su celular, él los encontró… "agradables" y muy talentosos

—Oh, conque ella es la famosa Alicia Galiano, ¿Cierto? —Preguntó una joven de 14 años a un anciano y a una mujer atrás de ella —Es muy linda, y su corazón no miente por lo que siente…

—Mi bisnieta es muy buena persona, es por eso que quisimos que conociera a Flint —dijo el anciano —Hubiera sido bueno que ella también te hubiera conocido, Marlene…

—Mi hijo y ella son muy buenas personas, es por ello que hicimos que se conocieran… nadie merece sufrir lo que ellos… y todos lo saben, incluso tú —dijo Fran —Además, tienen aún un largo camino por delante.

—Eso es cierto, me hubiera gustado estar allí ahora, pero bueno… creo que las cosas pasan por algo, ¿O no?

Ambos sonrieron al comentario de la joven, viendo un hermoso camino iluminado para ambos amigos…

…

..

.


End file.
